Miss Elizabeth's Brother
by Swanpix
Summary: Mr Bennet intended to father a son, and the P&P story hinges on the fact that he did not. How might life have been different if Elizabeth Bennet DID have a brother? This tale is regency set, but my knowledge of the period comes from the glimpses Jane Austen has provided in her work. I have filled the gaps with my own imagination, so I cannot vouch for its historical accuracy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Standard disclaimer: Any characters you recognise here are the creation of Jane Austen. I'm just borrowing them for a bit to weave my little tale. I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you must be as intimately familiar with the characters of P&P as I am. Given that assumption, I haven't dwelt on the character development and description as much as I ordinarily would. You all have your own perception of Elizabeth and Darcy, and I'm not about to interfere with that! I just imagined a different life for my own version of Elizabeth Bennet and thought I'd share with others. Hope you enjoy!**

Frances Bennet smiled as she watched the snow falling softly on the grounds. Seated near the fireplace, her face was flushed with both warmth and happiness. And why should she not be happy?! As she glanced back into the room, her eyes swept over the Christmas decorations, and she reflected that the year had indeed been good.

She had begun the year as Frances Gardiner, the daughter of an attorney, living alongside her father's practice in Meryton with her parents and younger brother and sister. She had little but her charm to recommend her once she became of marriageable age, due to the fact her father worked for his living and this living was meagre. The family was well-respected in the small but bustling town of Meryton, but the proximity of the grand estate Netherfield, and even the Longbourn manor would always serve to remind Frances Gardiner that she was not of the landed class. Early on in life, Miss Gardiner had determined that one day she would live in a manor such as Longbourn or Netherfield, despite her less than favourable family situation. It was fortunate for Miss Gardiner, that she was not a defeatist sort of character. Stubborn and determined, Frances Gardiner exuded a degree of self confidence that bordered on arrogance. If it wasn't for the girl's lively manners and enjoyment of a good joke in every situation, many probably would decree that Miss Gardiner had a vast degree of mislaid pride. Instead, Miss Gardiner was never without admirers and friends, who prized her tendency to laugh, dismiss the serious nature of things, and who always spoke her mind.

In addition to her effervescent personality, Miss Gardiner was easily the most beautiful girl in Meryton, if not the entire county of Hertfordshire. Fair of skin and hair, her eyes were clear blue, and her cheeks naturally rosy. Her pretty face was complimented by the near constant smile she wore, crinkling her lovely eyes, and showing two slight dimples and a row of straight, pearly teeth. Hers was a face that many could not tear their eyes from. As she grew into adulthood, Miss Gardiner began to become aware of the great asset her looks had provided her. She had never outgrown her aspiration to move up the social sphere to the landed gentry, and realised that despite her lowly connections, she had several charms which might work in her favour to catch a fine husband.

The summer that Frances Bennet turned eighteen years old was the summer that Thomas Bennet of Longbourn estate returned to Hertfordshire upon completion of his studies at Cambridge. His own father had recently died, and whilst his uncle lived and attempted to provide assistance to his young nephew, Thomas Bennet was determined to be his own master. Of marriageable age and in possession of his fortune, Thomas Bennet knew that he would be a target for match-making mothers far and wide. He groaned audibly at this prospect. He was never one for flattery and womanly arts to try and lure a husband. Indeed, it was exactly these flat kind of characters that both bored and irritated him. He wished for a wife who was lively, and someone with whom he could banter with. It would be exceedingly fortunate if she was good humoured enough to take on his light teasing ways, which he was accustomed to displaying. Thomas Bennet felt that he'd drawn up for himself a nearly impossible list of characteristics for a woman to behold. He was certain that if he searched long and hard enough, he may be able to find such a woman, but the trouble with Thomas Bennet was that he was not inclined to try.

How fortunate it was for Thomas Bennet, that the very creature he believed he desired resided in the very neighbouring village to his estate. As Thomas Bennet rode into the town of Meryton, he spied the young girl arguing with a young sales clerk over a length of ribbon. Apparently, the clerk had cut the ribbon too short, and the young miss was refusing to pay the full amount. Taken in by the passionate argument the young girl, and chuckling at the confidence that such a young thing had to be defending herself like that, Thomas had to admit he was intrigued. It was only when he himself interjected and offered to pay the balance owing for the mis-cut ribbon that the young lady turned, and Mr Thomas Bennet of Longbourn fell in love.

Much to his surprise, Thomas Bennet realised that the young woman before him was the Meryton attorney's eldest child. He knew of her, but scarce paid her attention, as she was several years younger than he. It was only now as a grown man that he'd begun to appreciate the opposite sex, and as Miss Gardiner was now certainly no longer a girl, he most definitely appreciated her.

The pair quickly announced their betrothal, to the joy of her family, and the dismay of his. For despite all her charms to recommend her, the fact remained that in marrying Frances Gardiner, Thomas Bennet would be marrying beneath him. Upper levels of society - including his own uncle- shunned him for his choice of bride, which to many men would be a loss indeed, but was a blessing in disguise for the unsociable young man from Hertfordshire. The new Mrs Bennet was initially displeased with her husbands disinclination to have a season in town (not realising the very reason for retreating from society was due to herself), but quickly rallied her spirits as the opportunity to ready her new home for Christmas became apparent. Happily, the Bennets were still favourable with all Meryton society so they did not find themselves alone for the Christmas season.

As Frances Bennet turned back to the window, she was struck with the thought that next Christmas would be very different indeed. It was still very early days, but Mrs Bennet had a strong suspicion that she was with child. In the space of a year, Frances Gardiner had become Wife of a Gentleman, Mistress of Longbourn and was soon to be providing the heir to the estate. Yes, the year indeed had been good. As Frances reflected on her good fortune, the subject of her reverie strode into the parlour where she sat.

"Ahh, Mrs Bennet. I find you in your usual position, no doubt admiring your own beauty in the window glass. You do indeed have a handsome face, so I can somewhat understand your preoccupation."

Frances Bennet was used to her husband's teasing, and did not react to it at all. She merely smiled at him and replied that she hoped the baby did indeed inherit his mother's good looks.

"I'm sure he shall my dear, I'm sure he shall. Such a blessing he will be- providing Hertfordshire with another handsome face to look upon, and securing his mothers peace in never having to be with child again. For as you know, Longbourn's future depends upon us providing a son to inherit, and I am well aware of how much being with child has already affected your health. I can imagine it is not an experience you wish to have repeated." Mr Bennet finished his speech with a twinkle in his eye, and his wife knew again that she'd been the brunt of his teasing.

" It is true, how i have suffered already, and what more lies ahead of me! Still Mr Bennet, resigning ourselves to a single child is not a wise choice at all- how you take delight in teasing me! It is my cross to bear, and yet whilst i long for a son to secure our family's continuation at Longbourn, i find myself longing for a daughter, for what am I to offer a son?!" Here Mrs Bennet sniffed. In truth, she was not an intelligent woman, and much of her day was spent in prettying both her home and her appearance. Both interests, she knew, held little value with a son. A daughter, at least, might look up to her.

"Ahh, yes, this is true. But since the estate can only be passed to a son of ours, let us hope that this one is a boy. Then you can have all the daughters you like, Mrs Bennet."

What Mrs Bennet had not realised upon marrying Mr Bennet, was that his estate was entailed, in such a way that only male heirs could inherit. This did not bother Mrs. Bennet, who was certain that her good fortune would continue, and that she would provide Mr Bennet with an entire brood of sons, thus ensuring the continuation of the Bennets at Longbourn. But even with this incentive, Mrs Bennet could not shake the desire to have a daughter of her very own, whom in her head she'd already named Jane, after her own mother.

Frances Bennet's desire for a daughter evaporated the moment she held her healthy first born child in her arms.

Her son. Henry Thomas Bennet.


	2. Chapter 2

As his parents had wished, Henry Bennet had the good looks of his mother, along with her cheerful demeanour. Blond headed and rosy cheeked, healthy and strong, it appeared that the Bennets had indeed received good fortune in bearing a son to continue the Longbourn legacy. Mrs Bennet often looked at her boy, who would become the master of Longbourn once his father died, and felt grateful. She shuddered to think what her fate may have been had she not borne a son, and chided herself for ever hoping for a daughter.

Not surprisingly, Henry was very much protected by his mother, who was convinced that every sniffle or scrape would lead to his demise, thus depriving Longbourn of its heir. She regularly went into fits of hysterics over the thought of Henry dying, and Mr Bennet dying, and the estate falling into the hands of Mr Bennets horrid uncle and his children, who would most certainly throw Mrs Bennet and any remaining children out into the street. Mrs Bennet logically assumed that the best way to alleviate her fears would be to bear more sons, and set about achieving this task. Alas, Mrs Bennets fears only grew worse as the years went on, as Henry still remained without a brother- but had five younger sisters.

By the time Henry was seven years old, his parents had abandoned any hope of bearing another son to solidify the Longbourn manor remaining in the Bennet family. With six mouths to feed, Mr Bennet had been quite adamant that he would not father any more children. As far as he was concerned, he'd done his duty. He'd provided an heir for Longbourn, along with five daughters. Five girls to provide dowries for, and five girls to fill his house with silliness- six if he included his wife. Thomas Bennet was a man who knew his limits, both fiscally and mentally. And five daughters was broaching those limits. Mr Bennet found himself tucked away in his library more and more frequently, to escape the noise and chaos provided by six small children and an ever increasingly taxing wife.

With the realisation that Longbourn would only have one heir, it became Mrs Bennets primary ambition to firstly keep her son strong and healthy, and secondly to do everything in her power to ensure her five daughters had every possible avenue for success in marrying well, thus increasing the fortunes of the whole family in case Henry was to fall off his horse and break his neck, or be killed in a duel. Mrs Bennet was yet to run out of ways in which Henry could meet his demise.

Thus whilst Henry endured tutoring in mathematics, philosophy and languages, his younger sisters were guided by governesses and enjoyed lessons from masters in the arts. The Bennet girls after all, were destined to be accomplished ladies.

Henry was a bright child, having inherited his fathers inquisitive mind. He excelled in his studies, which Mrs Bennet delighted in informing the neighbourhood on a near daily basis. Jane, the eldest Bennet daughter, had a quiet determination about her and was eager to please, yet her studies did not come easily to her. She too resembled her mother and was strikingly beautiful even as a child. As with her older brother, Mrs Bennet was prolific in singing the praises of her beautiful, sweet Jane. Mary Bennet was as plain as Jane was beautiful. She was unlike either of her parents, possessing a dour seriousness about her and being fixated on always following the rules. She displayed an inclination for music from a very young age, but was most unfortunately denied any natural talent. Catherine and Lydia were the chief cause of mischief and chaos in the Bennet household. Much as Mr Bennet would like to claim youthful exuberance as their excuse, he saw too much of their mothers independence in them to think otherwise, particularly in his youngest child Lydia. She bordered on impertinent more often than not, and whilst Thomas Bennet knew he ought to curb this trait, he was struck with the notion that it was a natural instinct in the girl, which could not be controlled. Therefore as was his way, Mr Bennet did not try.

It was no secret that Mrs Bennets least favourite daughter was Elizabeth- the second Bennet daughter. Elizabeth Bennet had managed to inherit the good in each of her parents personalities. She was confident enough to speak her mind and defend her opinions, but where her mother was frivolous, Elizabeth was intelligent enough that her arguments had merit. Mrs Bennet did not know what to make of her daughters sharp wit and was certain it would be a deterrent to potential suitors as she grew older. Despite bearing the near constant censure from her mother, Elizabeth Bennet was a happy natured child. It was perhaps due to the favouritism Mr Bennet showed toward his second daughter. He enjoyed the intelligent conversation and dry wit displayed by both Elizabeth and her brother. Mr Bennet encouraged her love of reading and nurtured her independent streak. Not nearly as breathtaking as Jane, Elizabeth had her own quiet beauty about her. Her hair was shiny and dark, her cheeks dimpled slightly when she talked, as her mothers did, and her round eyes shone with expression. Fringed with long dark lashes and set against her creamy pale complexion, Elizabeth's dark eyes were easily her best feature.

Life did not change much in the peaceful county of Hertfordshire, as the Bennet children grew up. Thomas Bennet spent majority of his day in his library, where only Henry and Elizabeth had any interest in visiting. Mrs Bennet's chief occupation was keeping house, and passing on the local news about the county. The six Bennet children divided their time between their lessons, and walking into the town of Meryton. This was a welcome diversion for all the children- to visit with their friends and their mothers family, and to buy treats from the different stores.

For Elizabeth, the joy was found in simply being outside. For as much as she loved to read, Elizabeth was by nature a lover of the outdoors. Her siblings did not feel the tug of being in an open environment quite like she did, nor did they possess the adventurous spirit which could only be quenched by discovering and conquering a new landscape. Being out of doors gave her a sense of freedom, a connection to the almighty Creator, and a sense of quiet calm- not often seen at Longbourn. And so, the summer months would often find Miss Elizabeth Bennet running, skipping, twirling or simply sitting amongst nature, drinking it in.

As ten year old Elizabeth sat upon a gently slopping field of grass, on a particularly glorious day, feeling the warm sun shining on her face, those very same rays of sunlight were being soaked up by a young man several counties away, doing much the same thing. He too had always felt more comfortable being among the trees and the birds. Things that were alive, but did not require interaction. Conversation was not his strong suit. Today was especially poignant, for this young man was soon to leave his beloved countryside, for the streets of the bustling city of Cambridge. He sighed, and swatted at the long grass and began long, slow strides back to his home. He looked around his landscape, as if wishing to burn it into his memory. There really was no need, as he knew every inch of the estate on which he had been raised for his entire life. Now eighteen years of age, he'd become of age and it was time for him to attend Cambridge in Autumn. Whilst looking forward to the new academic challenges that awaited him, a large part of him was still knotted in anxiety at the thought of meeting new people, and not having his beloved Pemberley to escape to for solace. Still, he was Fitzwilliam Darcy, and he must continue the tradition set down by generations of Darcy men before him. Master Fitzwilliam Darcy could at least take solace in the fact that he wouldn't be entirely alone.

Accompanying him to Cambridge would be his childhood friend, and his own Fathers Godson and namesake; George Wickham. That Wickham was the son of his fathers steward had not altered the Darcy's friendship with the boy, in fact it was Fitzwilliam who suggested to his father that Wickham would do well at Cambridge alongside himself. George Darcy looked upon his Godson as a son of his own, so convincing him was hardly an effort. This it was settled: Wickham would attend Cambridge with Fitzwilliam, at the expense of George Darcy.

Wickham was profuse in his thanks for such an opportunity, and endeavoured to make both his own father and Mr Darcy proud. Fitzwilliams mouth twitched as he heard this pretty speech- for George Wickham had a silver tongue and was never one for missing an opportunity to make love with his words. Many a childhood scrape had been avoided through George Wickham and his ability to deliver a heartfelt speech. That it was Wickham that led them astray in the first place quite escaped Fitzwilliam's notice. Blessed with happy manners and a confidence Fitzwilliam envied, George Wickham managed to make friends wherever he went and usually charmed his acquaintances into accepting Fitzwilliam into the fold as well. For this reason, Fitzwilliam Darcy was less apprehensive about moving, although nothing would provide consolation at leaving behind his beloved countryside.


	3. Chapter 3

Early on in his time at Cambridge, several things became aware to Fitzwilliam Darcy. Primarily was that townfolk were very different to country folk. As a youngster, Fitzwilliam had never ventured from Pemberley without his father, and that in itself was rare. The Darcy family kept a house in London, but it was primarily used for when Mr Darcy Sr. went to London on matters of business. Fitzwilliam's mother had died when he was eleven, and without a wife to host events, George Darcy saw no reason to journey to town for the season. Thus, Fitzwilliam Darcy was a stranger to all but those who resided in his beloved, secluded corner of Derbyshire, and they to him. It did not take long for the tall, handsome man from the North to become noticed by the town folk of Cambridge, as circulation spread of his belonging to a prestigious family and being the heir to a considerable fortune. Despite his fathers warnings about fortune hunters, Fitswilliam enjoyed the feeling of being wanted for once in his life. Most of his life he'd been the shy, withdrawn boy who followed George Wickham everywhere. For so many years, he'd been included in parties as 'George's friend' and it had grated on him. Now he was the one being sought after for social gatherings, and his ego began to soar, and his opinion of himself started to inflate. Fitzwilliam was a man of principles, and returned the favour by always included Wickham in gatherings, but was soon enlightened as to the true nature of the crowd he was entertaining. Not only did his new acquaintances turn their noses up at the stewards son, but they also began to introduce Fitzwilliam to their sisters and their mothers with the most thinly veiled insinuations of his marrying into their families. Fitzwilliam could practically see these ladies picturing him in wedding clothes, and it wasn't long before Fitzwilliam began to loathe social occasions. Fitzwilliam quickly realised that his new friends were more concerned with the status of the heir to Pemberley than the man himself. He had always been one to prize the truth, so such deceit sat like a rock against his chest. He felt utterly foolish for allowing his vanity to be played upon, and resolved to keep this under better regulation and sketch the character of other people carefully. It was not long until Fitzwilliam Darcy had the unenviable reputation of being cold, distant and reserved, despite being the handsomest man in Cambridge.

The second revelation to Fitzwilliam Darcy was the true nature of George Wickham. Without the watchful eye of his father and Godfather, Wickham had turned to drink and women. He spent through his monthly allowance before the month was half through, and always beseeched Darcy for more funds. Initially Darcy cooperated, believing it to be the indulgence brought on by a novel situation, but as months went by it became apparent that this was now Wickhams choice of lifestyle. Wickham seemed to have foregone his promises to his father and godfather in favour of drunken debauchery, and would not listen to Fitzwilliam's attempts to steer him right. Fitzwilliam knew it was not his place to alert his father or Wickham's about what was happening, but he was privately disgusted in his childhood friend, to be squandering such a gift. Fitzwilliam found himself distancing himself from Wickham, especially when it became apparent that Wickham too was using his connection to Fitzwilliam to suit his own selfish purposes.  
>Thus Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself rather isolated in the town, and devoted himself to his studies, all the while dreaming of his precious Pemberley.<p>

Over the next three years, Fitzwilliam Darcy continued to top his classes academically, and was just as successful in remaining unattached to any ladies. There were several handsome girls thrown into his path, yet their characters were weak, and constantly deferring to whatever they presumed to be his tastes. Always proper, Fitzwilliam was polite but distant with the ladies, lest any assume some kind of attachment and force Fitzwilliam into marriage. Fitzwilliam Darcy was determined to marry for love. He was simply too afraid to search for it.  
>Fitzwilliam's aloofness along with his inheritance and his incredible good looks had turned him into not just one of the more eligible single men in Cambridge, but greater England. His moral standards were respected, his academic ability applauded and his tall, muscular figure, curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes were swooned over by every lady of the ton. Each lady fancied herself as the remarkable lady who was finally able to turn Fitzwilliam's head and capture his heart.<br>Wickham was also capturing hearts, but in a much less respectable manner. No longer attending Cambridge, he still frequented the same areas as his school friends, as was always Wickhams way, he was able to charm his way back into their social set. Fitzwilliam never saw Wickham anymore, save for when they returned to Pemberley twice yearly for Christmas, and summer vacation. Knowing Wickhams true character now, Fitzwilliam was careful to keep a watchful eye over his actions, particularly towards Fitzwilliam's younger sister Georgiana. Not even ten years old, Fitzwilliam knew how vulnerable she was and did not was Wickham anywhere near her. Ultimately it was George Darcy's jurisdiction, as her father, and who still believed the best of Wickham, to allow the two to visit as brother and sister would, however Fitzwilliam was always near with a watchful eye.  
>Fitzwilliam graduated Cambridge with every possible honour, at the age of twenty one. It was not a moment too soon for the young man, who longed to return to his country home. Unbeknownst to Fitzwilliam, his father too was longing for his return. George Darcy knew he was in declining health, and wanted as much time as possible to teach his son the running of the estate.<br>Wickham, for reasons obvious to Darcy, chose to remain in town, but in keeping with his ability to decieve, was a faithful correspondent to George Darcy.  
>For two years, George Darcy handed responsibility for the running of pemberley to Fitzwilliam. He soon knew every tenant, every crop, every task that needed to be done. In this regard, Fitzwilliam Darcy felt prepared to be master of Pemberley. However, when the sad day of Mr George Darcy's death dawned, twenty three year old Fitzwilliam found a few tasks in the will that he did not expect, and did not relish undertaking.<br>Fitzwilliam Darcy was now Mr Darcy of Pemberley, guardian to his now eleven year old sister, and in possession of an occupation he was legally bound to offer to George Wickham.  
>Darcy was not surprised when Wickham arrived at the Pemberley estate in time for Mr Darcy Snr's burial. His own father was bedridden and unlikely to make it through the month, so Darcy supposed the trip to serve two purposes.<br>Darcy sat Wickham down to explain the terms of his fathers will, unable to hide his dissatisfaction at the request that the living at Kympton parish- just beyond Pemberley- be reserved for Wickham. Darcy was relieved to see just as much distaste on Wickham's face at this request- clearly Wickham did not see himself as a clergyman either.  
>Wickham had always been a quick and deceptive thinker, and put forward an alterior suggestion. In leiu of the living, Wickham would be granted three thousand pounds in which to study the law. Darcy readily agreed to this and provided the funds, though having observed Wickham's study behaviours previously, Darcy doubted that this venture would prove successful.<br>Wickham stayed at Pemberley just long enough to bury both his Godfather and his own father before taking his leave. With no further ties to Pemberley, and with their business transaction complete, Darcy had every reason to hope that George Wickham would now be out of his life.  
>Darcy was all consumed with his new duties as master of Pemberley and guardian to Georgiana, which was just as well. For now as a man in possession of his fortune and master of his own matrimonial fate, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy had done the impossible and become even more eligible.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

As Mr Darcy began his life as the master of Pemberley, another young man was about to embark on a new role in life. Eighteen year old Henry Bennet was preparing to begin his years as a university student. He had grown into a handsome man, and had an even temper and a love of learning that was certain to auger his prosperity in his new environment. As he finished packing his trunks, he reflected on the journey he was about to make. He could hardly wait to begin his adventure, though he was loathe to part with his family. The farewell was bittersweet for the entire family also. His sisters would miss him, sixteen year old Elizabeth most of all. She would be losing her companion, her intellectual partner and her sparring mate. Aside from their father, who rarely set aside the time, nobody else but Henry could entertain Elizabeth's quick mind in discussion and debate. She gave him a firm, brief hug and he promised to write her often. Elizabeth nodded and looked down. She was of course elated for her brother, but felt ashamed of her envy. She longed for an adventure far from Hertfordshire, and a chance to better herself academically. But it could not be.

Mrs Bennet alternated between being immensely proud that HER son was attending University, no doubt rubbing shoulders with sons belonging to the most elite families; to being overcome with worry at the certainty that he would meet with an ill fate in the bustling city. She filled his ears with all kinds advice and warnings, peppered with excited exclamations of what a wonderful day this was. Henry was used to his mothers nonsensical ramblings, and indulged her once more, a good natured smile on his face. Usually, Mr Bennet would be making a joke of his wife's histrionics, was he was unusually quiet on this particular day. Those who did not know Thomas Bennet might think that his reserve today was due to indifference. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Mr Bennet was overwhelmed with pride at watching his son set forth to attend Cambridge, as Bennet men had been doing for generations. As Henry climbed into the carriage, to the flurry and emotional goodbyes of his mother and sisters, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Henry turned in surprise, and met the misty eyes of his father. The two men smiled at each other, and Thomas Bennet's voice cracked as he said his son's name.

"It's a wonderful thing, as a father, to stand by and watch my boy becoming a man. Do me proud, my boy. God speed to you." He quickly shook his sons hand then shuffled inside to the retreat of his library, no doubt to collect his thoughts and escape what would likely be a taxing day with all the Bennet girls missing their brother, not to mention what he expected from his wife. And just like that, Henry Bennet was off to Cambridge.

Henry's easy manners and general good humour stood him in good stead for making friendships. No sooner had he sat down for his first lecture when the young man seated next to him struck up conversation, and Henry was only too ready to respond.

"Oh!" Cried the young man "I am ever so glad that you do not mind me beginning conversation with you. I find the rules of polite society to be quite constricting, and without knowing anyone here, I quite despaired of ever making an introduction. I am sure I shall not fit in here, everybody seems to have generation upon generation of Cambridge graduates in their families, and think too much of themselves to engage in simple conversation."

Henry smiled widely " I take it you do not think much of the elite members of society then?"

The man looked carefully at Henry and then blanched "oh Good God! I've offended you- you are obviously the son of a -"

"Be not worried" interrupted Henry with a wave of his hand. "Tis true, I am at least a fifth generation Cambridge alumni, but I have been raised amongst country manners. You will find no airs and graces with me. In fact it is I who should be apologising, for I do love to tease. It is, I am afraid, one of the many questionable traits I have inherited from my father."

The man visibly brightened. "I am delighted to find someone here not so droll and serious. My father left me a large inheritance, with the intention that I first complete University studies, then obtain my own estate. Honestly though, I'm not sure I want the responsibility. It turns men so dour and cross."

Henry privately felt that this man was sharing far too much detail about himself before a proper introduction had been made, but was too good natured to correct the man, especially after already tormenting the man earlier.

The man continued on talking "this one fellow I met just the other day, for instance, well- let's just say I wouldn't be that fastidious for a kingdom. Nice enough fellow though, just very serious and proper. Not like you or I. Met him in a bookshop on campus here. We were each buying a book for our sisters. When I commented on the title he was holding, he made it very clear what he thought of me addressing him so. I apologised, much the way I did to you, and he seemed to come around. He used to go here- graduated now though- but was back visiting one of the professors. He mentioned a few professors by name with high recommendations -"

Here, the young man was cut off by the professor entering the class. Papers were rustled, pens poised ready to take notes. Henry stole a side long glance at his new friend, and stifled a smirk. His paper was wrinkled, and already blotted, yet he looked around like an eager puppy. Yes, thought Henry. He is like a puppy, happy, eager to please and jumping from subject to subject without a care.

Before long, the lecture finished and the pupils all gathered their belongings and filed out the door. Once the crowd had dispersed, Henry caught his new friend.

"Despite all that illuminating conversation, I do believe there is one vital piece of information I'm still lacking."

The man furrowed his brow momentarily, then broke out into a grin. "Bingley." He said, holding out his hand "Charles Bingley"

Henry took his hand with great enthusiasm. "Henry Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Pleasure to meet you."

From that point on, Henry and Bingley were the closest of friends. It was not surprising, really, since the two had very similar temperaments. Bingley had a sweet naïveté about him, whilst Henry had sharp wit, but the two rarely held a grudge or lost their tempers. Henry was easily the more intelligent of the two, for although Bingley was smart, Henry was clever.

The two formed a bond over being the lone son with several sisters, although in Bingleys case they were both older than him. His sisters Caroline and Louisa resided just outside of London in a house left to Bingley by his father. Bingley believed Louisa had caught the attention of a wealthy London gentleman named Hurst, and was eager to make a good impression on the man.

" He is from a very good family" stated Bingley to Henry just prior to the mid-semester break. "He has a fine house on Grosvenor Square. From all accounts, he is used to the finest of things. Louisa is quite taken with him, how I hope our family does not disappoint him!"

This was the first suitor that Bingley had encountered, and whilst he was not yet legally of age to be guardian to his sisters, in many respects he had already assumed the role. He was journeying to Bingley Lodge, where his sisters resided, for the break and to meet this man who had captured his siste's eye. To say that Bingley was nervous was an understatement. Henry watched his friend fuss over the prospect of hosting such a guest and could not help but smirk.

"Bingley, old chap. Calm yourself. It is simply a man attempting to know your sister better. You live in a respectable neighbourhood and employ reliable staff- what could go wrong?!"

" yes, yes, I suppose you're right, Henry." Bingley sounded far from convinced.

The environment was still tense and heavy, much to Henry's dislike. With a wry smile, he turned to his friend.

"Why do you not invite your fastidious friend from the bookstore to the dinner? If he's as stiff and proper as you say, he'd know exactly how to impress such a guest!"

Bingley let out a laugh. "Oh, I dare say he would! Unfortunately though, he rarely comes to London, even scarcer to Cambridge. From what I've heard of the man, he prefers the country and has a vast estate to run there, in Derbyshire. Pemberley, I seem to recall. I've heard it's magnificent."

"Ahh, so that's why I haven't met the chap yet."

Bingley shrugged. "I'm barely more than an acquaintance of his myself, having only shared one ten minute conversation with the man, but I dare say Darcy's not the most social of characters."

"Darcy, eh? Of Pemberley. Ill keep an ear out for that name. In the meantime, it looks like you're stuck with just me as your dinner guest!"

Bingley looked gratefully at his friend.

"I appreciate you coming with me, Henry. I am in your debt!"

"Nonsense, Bingley! I have nowhere else to go for the break- Longbourn is too far to journey in time. Besides, if your sisters are as charming as you say, it is I who will be in debt!"

Henry gave Bingley a cheeky grin and raised his glass to his friend.

On the night of the dinner with Mr Hurst, both Miss Bingleys dressed carefully. Louisa wished to look well for the man she hoped to marry. Mr Hurst was hardly anything to behold, but could afford to take a wife from wherever he chose. Louisa did know much about the man's character, and had only seen him a few times at crowded events, but knew from the clothes he wore and the carriages he kept that she could do far worse than be Mrs Hurst.

Charles would be arriving from Cambridge that afternoon, he had informed his sisters, and would be bringing a guest of his own to dine. Charles' letter was not very forth coming with details, as usual, only saying that the friend was of the landed gentry, and perhaps Caroline might turn his head. Caroline was certain he was referring to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy- for Charles had not ever mentioned any other particular friends. Caroline fanned herself and settled into her chair, casting her mind back to that wonderful day several weeks back when Charles casually mentioned making Mr Darcy's acquaintance.  
>"Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley?!" Caroline practically screeched.<br>"Yes, I do believe that's what he called his home. You know of him Caroline?"  
>"Oh, all the ladies in London talk of Fitzwilliam Darcy, Charles. And Pemberley is not a 'home', it is a vast estate. Practically the size of Derbyshire. Fitzwilliam Darcy is said to be the handsomest man in England, although so very recluse. Every woman wants the opportunity to meet him. And now, thanks to you, dear brother, I shall!" Caroline clapped her hands with glee.<p>

Bingley hesitated.  
>"I wouldn't anticipate that, if I were you, Caroline. Mr Darcy doesn't come to London often, and I'm not so presumptuous to assume we can call on him socially when he does."<br>Caroline had waved him off, and congratulated herself on being right. For here he was, barely a month later, to attend a dinner party at Bingley Lodge.  
>As Caroline swept down the stairs, she was certain she was dressed to high enough standard to attract Mr Darcy. She was a tall, angular yet graceful lady, 23 years of age, with coppery brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was flawless ivory. She was essentially the female version of her brother, and neither would ever be called plain. Yet whilst Bingley's features might be called chiselled, Caroline Bingley's were sharp and bordering on shrewish. She heard male voices in the parlour room and smiled brightly as she entered.<br>Caroline's first impression of Mr Darcy was that he was not as tall as she'd expected. Nor was he dark haired. She'd always inferred from her acquaintances that he had dark hair. The blond gentleman in front of her was definitely handsome, however. He smiled at her, and so taken aback was she by his smile that she almost missed her brothers introduction. Almost.  
>"... is Mr Henry Bennet, of Hertfordshire."<br>Caroline's heart dropped. Apparently her face did too, for Mr Bennet leant forward and in a low voice murmured "not what you expected, Miss Bingley?"  
>Caroline was flustered and lost for words. Masking her disappointment, she braved a smile and looked up at Mr Bennet. "Not at all, sir. You merely caught me in a moment of distraction. Pray forgive me."<br>"Then allow me the honour of escorting you to dinner, Miss Bingley."  
>"Thank you, Mr Bennet. And please, it is my sister who is Miss Bingley. I am Miss Caroline."<br>"If what your brother says is true, that shall not be much longer!"  
>Caroline smiled, but the forward teasing manner of the gentleman did not sit well with her. The fact that he was not Mr Darcy was an additional strike against his name. As the dinner progressed, every fact she heard from Henry Bennet further cemented his poor character and low connection in Caroline's mind. His estate was still in the hands of his father, and was barely even able to be called that, bringing in less that 2000 pounds per year. Located in the unremarkable county of Hertfordshire, alongside questionable maternal relatives was enough for Caroline to hear. How Charles always managed to befriend the worst prospects in society was beyond Caroline's understanding. Ironically, the fact that her own social status of being born into a family of trade was beneath Henry Bennet's as being a gentleman quite escaped her notice.<br>Luckily, the dinner was going well from Mr Hurst's perspective. He was not a man who enjoyed social interactions, but pursuing the lovely Louisa Bingley was well worth it. He had every intention of proposing marriage to her, but figured he would enjoy being hosted and pampered for a while until he made things official.  
>He had already consumed a vast quantity of wine, as he often did, which made him lower his reserve. When the men retreated for brandy, he addressed the two young university students directly.<br>"Do you boys fancy cards?"  
>Bingley was taken aback, assuming the man wished to play tonight and was usurping his role as host.<br>Henry answered for him.  
>"Never been a big player, myself, but I'm not one to shun an opportunity either."<br>Hurst clapped him on the back  
>"Good man, good man!"<br>Bingley watched this exchange and since eager to meet with the mans approval, signalled his assent.  
>"Capital, my club is always looking for respectable new members. Shall I pick you both up tomorrow evening and introduce you to my party? Lot of fun we have- you'll fit right in"<br>And with that, Charles Bingley and Henry Bennet were introduced to the gentlemans clubs in London.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles Bingley and Henry Bennet didn't particularly care for the gaming scene that Mr Hurst introduced them to. The stakes were often far higher than Henry was comfortable parting with, and Bingley did not enjoy taking advantage of his new friends. The two quickly learned to play a few hands, then bow out for the evening in favour of spectating. They soon observed that Hurst drank far too much to be effective at the tables. Bingley wondered if this was such a good thing for his sister. Louisa seemed quite determined to have him though, he reasoned to himself. Far be it for him to interfere with another's romance.

It was obvious to Bingley and Henry that some gentlemen at the establishment were regulars, and crowd favourites too. None more so than the character that was George Wickham. He first caught their eye as he seemed to know everyone in the room, and had a connection to each and every one. He looked the pair in the eye when introductions were made, and Bingley felt as if the man were genuinely interested in them. As it turned out, Wickham had been a Cambridge man too, and Bingley was delighted to have found someone who shared his dislike of the snobbery that was so predominant among well established Cambridge families. "Excluding yours, Bennet!" He'd laughed. Henry laughed good naturedly, but caught a fleeting darkening expression on Wickham's face as Bingley made his jibe. He suspected Wickham was more mysterious than he was leading them to believe. Not one to think ill of people based upon first impressions, Henry brushed his observation aside. Wickham had a confidence about him, almost cockiness, which the pair soon learnt was warranted, as Wickham was a fantastic card player.

Close observations by Henry and Bingley found a man who was careful not to drink too much, but just enough that his fellow players were not self-conscious about their own drinking. He studied his opponents and learned to play to their weaknesses. Barring bad hands from the dealer, Wickham won many handsome hands at cards.

As the night went on, Henry and Bingley realised that Wickham was able to maintain his popularity despite winning by purchasing whiskey for the room. From his clothing, to his level of gambling and the generosity shown to all the members at the club, it was clear that Wickham was a wealthy man. Bingley was rather pleased with himself at how many first-class friends he was making. He must tell Caroline- surely that would cheer her up. She'd been in high dudgeon since the dinner party with Hurst the night previous.  
>The next morning, Bingley did exactly that. Caroline made an effort to look pleased for her brother, but her heart was not in it.<br>"Caroline!" Cried Bingley. "I was certain you of all people would be pleased by my progress in engaging with the ton. Why you have been the most vocal of everyone in insisting that we raise the family's prospects!"  
>Caroline whirled around to her brother "it wouldn't matter if I were a Duchess, when I can't even meet the man I wish to-" and here she burst into tears.<br>Bingley was bewildered and angst ridden at seeing his sister cry.  
>"Dearest, what is the matter? Who have you not met?"<br>"Darcy!" Caroline cried, throwing her arms in the air. "I thought he was the man you had invited to dinner the other night, and then Henry Bennet was there with his smug tone and I wished it was Mr Darcy because he's so handsome and eligible and a friend of yours, and why haven't we been introduced?! I am your sister!" The words tumbled out before Caroline could stop.  
>Bingley was astonished. "You wish to meet Darcy?"<br>Caroline's head shot up and her eyes flashed in anger. "Of course I do! He's the most eligible man in all of England. Why should I not?"  
>"Caroline.." Bingley said slowly, formulating how to let her down gently. "We barely more than exchanged opinions on the books we were purchasing. It is hardly a friendship. Besides, I spend majority of my time at Cambridge, and he in Derbyshire. You are practically in London, so surely you can see how this arrangement is hardly conducive to me introducing you to the man!"<br>Caroline harrumphed loudly then stormed out of the room.  
>What Bingley could not have known was how much he'd underestimated the effect his short acquaintance had had on the great man from Derbyshire. For Fitzwilliam Darcy had begun to realise how dark and dull his life had become since hiding away at Pemberley. He needed friends to lighten his mood. Men like the one he met two or so months ago. Bingley? He recalled. He seemed light hearted and easy to please, the exact opposite of Darcy. A bit too forward and enthusiastic, perhaps, but maybe the two could influence each other. If memory served, he had a sister also. That could be a connection for Georgiana, he mused. The girl was getting older and soon in need of female companionship beyond a governess. Yes, it was time for change, thought Mr Darcy, and resolved to inform Bingley that he would receive his call when next the two were in London.<p>

The friendship between Darcy and Bingley was surprising but steady. Darcy would inform Bingley when he was in town, and on the few instances where Bingley happened to be in London visiting his sisters, he would call on him at Darcy House. When Darcy or Bingley departed, the two would correspond regularly. In Darcy, Bingley found a man with common sense and unwavering principles, and in Bingley Darcy found that enthusiasm for life that had been sapped out of him since taking over as master of Pemberley. Much to Caroline's outrage, she was still yet to meet the man, as their acquaintance was largely through letter writing and brief visits to Darcy House. Darcy was not one to venture out in society frequently, so Caroline Bingley had not yet had a chance to meet the elusive Mr Darcy. Additionally, Henry Bennet had not met the gentleman from Derbyshire. Henry did not accompany Bingley to London very often, having no purpose to be there, and so had not had the chance to take up an invitation to Darcy House. Henry supposed the man would not think highly on his new friend inviting a third along, so was happy for Bingley's sake not to have imposed.

Bingley queried Henry after one lecture if this bothered him, and Henry just laughed.  
>"Not at all, old chap! I know how important connections are for your family," here Henry raised his eyebrows with a knowing look. Caroline's mercenary nature was not lost on him. "And besides, ol Wickham is keeping me company when he's up visiting friends. I say, my Uncle has just moved to London with his new wife. Once they've settled, perhaps I'll be able to visit London with you and meet this mysterious friend of yours! "<br>With this, Bingley was happy to continue his friendship with Darcy.  
>A year passed in this manner, although Caroline was much appeased when Darcy agreed to attend the wedding breakfast of Louisa and Mr Hurst.<p>

Bingley approached the tall dignified gentleman with Henry in tow, in introduced his two closest friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Darcy!" Henry grinned. "I've heard of little else these last twelve months."

Henry fancied seeing the smallest smile grace Darcy's face before his inscrutable expression returned.

"Likewise, Mr Bennet."

"Henry, please. My father is Mr Bennet."

Darcy nodded, then moved away. Bingley was quick to apologise for his friend's dismissive behaviour, but Henry would have none of it.

"I am not offended, Bingley, truly. I imagine he is a man used to being fawned over and has little patience for small talk. Now, no more worrying over me. Your sister is married! It is time to celebrate!"

Bingley shot his friend a grateful glance and went off to mingle with the wedding guests.

Henry sat back, confident in his assessment of Mr Darcy. Like his father and younger sister, he enjoyed observing people and noting their quirks and oddities. Of these, he had ample supply in watching Caroline Bingley interact with Mr Darcy.

From their first introduction, Miss Bingley clung to Mr Darcy and disregarded everyone else. Henry watched the whole affair from his seat across the room. He chuckled quietly to himself at what he saw before his eyes. Caroline had clearly set her cap at Mr Darcy, and although Henry had only just met the man, it was clear the feeling was not mutual. Darcy looked around looking for an escape, visibly cringing every time Caroline grabbed his arm or batted her eyelashes. Part of Henry felt sorry for the man, the other part found the whole scene amusing. He resolved to write a letter to Elizabeth about the matter, who he was sure would join him in laughing over it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth Bennet clutched her latest letter from her brother and gave a small laugh at his descriptions of Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy. She felt as though she knew these People, so faithful had his correspondence been. Elizabeth had dearly missed her elder brother, having gone from seeing him daily to facing the prospect of seeing him twice yearly; at Christmas and for his summer break.

The first Christmas following Henry's departure found Elizabeth mentioning to her Uncle Gardiner - Mrs Bennets younger brother- how fortunate he was to be relocating to the city, and how dearly she herself wished to visit London, and be closer to her dear brother. This was mere wistfulness on Elizabeth's part, but a plan was soon in motion. It was decided that at the end of Henry's first year at Cambridge, seventeen year old Elizabeth would travel to London and stay with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. There she could see the sights of London, along with her beloved Henry, who would be on summer holidays. In Mrs Bennets mind, she dared even hope that her most troublesome daughter might catch a gentleman's eye and be taken off her hands. Frances Bennet lamented that the proposed trip was still close to six months away, yet at least there was some hope in Elizabeth's situation.  
>At long last, five months had passed, and reading her latest letter from Henry about Louisa's wedding, Elizabeth found herself in a carriage bound for London. As they neared the town, Elizabeth stuck her head out of the window for a better look. Wrinkling her nose, she quickly drew it back in again. The country definitely held advantages, particularly fresh air.<br>The carriage made its way to the area of Cheapside, and stopped outside a neat, modest house on Gracechurch St. Here Elizabeth was welcomed by her uncle and new aunt, and her brother. Barely ten years her senior, Mrs Gardiner was keen to get to know her new niece, and had plenty of outings planned whilst Henry was occupied.

"A young man cannot be expected to entertain his sister every hour!" Mrs Gardiner laughed. "Besides, I long for a female's company as I navigate this city. I have been here nearly nine months now and I find it quite overwhelming!"

Elizabeth's uncle patted his wife's hand reassuringly. "It is to be expected, coming from such a small town. London is a sight in itself!"

Elizabeth smiled at her new aunt and owned that she too found the city most daunting. Yet, at the same time, she was eager to explore it.

Even though on break from his studies, Henry seemed to spend a large majority of his time with his two close friends, Charles Bingley and George Wickham. Given this, Elizabeth was glad she had aunt Gardiner to keep her occupied, and archly commented so to her brother one evening.

"My dear brother, you are very kind to ensure I am not missing Longbourn, in making certain that I am deprived of your company more often than not, but I assure you it is not necessary. I am sure I shall be able to adjust to your regular presence at the dinner table." She raised her eyebrows pointedly at him, and Henry grinned at his sister.

"I gather sister, that you are unimpressed with my nightly excursions to the gentleman's club. I do apologise, I suppose I just wanted to relax somewhat after a very taxing year."

"Oh no, it is not so much that, rather that I would like to know a little more about your life away from Longbourn. I understand in the four days I have been here you have gone out with Mr Bingley and Mr Wickham. I have heard so much about these gentlemen, and yet I still have not met them! Pray, when might be a good opportunity to meet them?"

"You are in luck, dear sister! For Mr Wickham will be at Mr Bingleys house for dinner in two nights time, when we have also been invited to dine. Uncle Gardiner has already agreed to loan us the carriage so we might attend."  
>Elizabeth could barely contain her delight. "Although I feel like I've already met these characters, having heard so much about them, I am ever so eager to meet them in the flesh. I imagine Miss Bingley is hosting the dinner.." With a mischievous glint in her eye added "I can only hope for her sake that the illustrious Mr Darcy is also attending?"<br>Henry smirked at his sisters insinuation. She had read his latest letter, he realised.  
>"Alas, dear sister, the illusive Mr Darcy has retreated to his country estate for the summer. He left immediately following Louisa and Hursts wedding. I'm afraid you shan't have the pleasure of making his acquaintance."<br>"Oh, that is quite alright with me, though he does sound rather intriguing. Poor Miss Bingley, will she be able to bear the depravation of his company?!" Here Elizabeth dissolved into giggles, and Henry chuckled alongside her. He'd missed his vivacious sister, with her quick quips and not being afraid to laugh openly. Town women wore masks of serenity, and presumably hid smirks behind fans. His sister was a breath of fresh air.  
>And at the dinner party at Bingley Lodge two days later, this sentiment was echoed by the other gentlemen. Even Caroline Bingley had to reluctantly admit that Henry's sister was attractive in an unconventional way, and dressed befitting a woman of her elevated station. She looked like a gentlewoman, but she acted like no gentleman's daughter Caroline Bingley had ever encountered. Perplexingly, the gentlemen seemed to be responding well to Elizabeth's lively manners. Caroline could not understand the attraction at all, Miss Elizabeth appeared conceited and arrogant, to be so sure of her opinions. To Caroline's horror, the girl even appeared to argue her point with the gentlemen! Caroline had never encountered such a thing! And the gentlemen appeared to enjoy it! 'At least Mr Darcy would not approve of such abominable indepence in a lady' Caroline thought to herself.<p>

As the dinner wore on, and Elizabeth continued her shocking display of impropriety -why, the girl just admitted reading philosophy!- Caroline lamented the fact that Mr Darcy was not present. Surely next to such a creature I would be the epitome of manners and good etiquette, she sniffed. I would certainly make a more favourable impression over someone such as her!

Henry was in his element showing his sister around London and its surrounds. She showed an enthusiasm for all the sights, and was eager to learn of their histories. Henry smiled at this. Most females merely wanted to gaze upon a beautiful park or quaint ruins, but not Elizabeth. She was not content until she had heard all the stories, and stood exactly where the heroes or villains had stood. Several times Henry had to call her down from a wall, or rocky outcrop. Yes, Elizabeth was certainly different to most ladies.

Henry felt an uneasiness about his two friends enthusiastic reactions to his sister. He had not considered the possibility of them seeing Elizabeth as anything more than his younger sister. In his mind, she was still a child, and yet the girl before him was anything but. Seemingly overnight, she had transformed from a pretty girl into a beautiful woman. Henry begrudgingly admitted that it was not surprising that his two friends were attracted to his sister. But it was more than that.  
>The more he thought about it, the more he became aware that his unease was based upon Wickham's comments. Bingley had been appreciative of Elizabeth's charm and beauty, but in a gentlemanly way. Wickham's comments were too forthright and bordering on distasteful for Henry's liking.<p>

Later on in the week, Henry sat with Bingley in an ale house, waiting for Wickham to enter. Bingley had a frown on his face, and turned to Henry.  
>"I say, Henry, have you noticed anything unusual about Wickham lately?"<br>Henry thought back, but aside from his comments regarding Elizabeth, he could not. Admittedly, he had been spending more time with his sister than with his friends of late.

"What have you noticed, Bingley?" He inquired.  
>"His dress standards seem to have.. well, slipped. He wore the same outfit three days this last week, and I haven't seen him clean shaven in over a week."<br>Henry pondered this. Come to think of it, Wickham lately had always smelt of liquor, and his 'lucky streak' at the tables had seemed patchy of late. Perhaps he was drinking more heavily than they had realised? It would certainly explain his vulgar comments regarding Elizabeth. As if on cue, the man himself strode into the ale house and promptly ordered drinks for himself and his friends. Henry immediately saw what Bingley had seen. This was no longer an upstanding gentleman with an admirable talent at poker. This was a dishevelled man, already inebriated despite the early hour of the day.  
>"So Henry, where's that lovely sister of yours, eh?" Wickham leered at Henry. "And you've got four others back home too? If they're all as fine as Elizabeth, I'm tempted to run off to Hertfordshire now!"<br>Henry's mouth grew terse. "Please do not reference my sister so informally, Wickham. She is Miss Elizabeth, and I'll thank you for leaving her and my other sisters alone."  
>Wickhams eyes narrowed "Not good enough for your family, eh Bennet?"<p>

Henry merely stared at the man, wondering where his friend had gone.  
>In desperate attempt to ease the tension, Bingley asked Wickham about his latest night at the club.<br>Wickham pouted prettily. "It would seem my luck has run out this week lads. I took a big loss last night, and have spent most of my time since drowning my sorrows. I'm certain I shall recoup my losses tonight, but in the meantime my purse is a little lean." He gestured to the drinks before them "I say.. You wouldn't happen to be able to-"  
>"Of course!" Cried Bingley, always eager to help out a friend. "Drinks are on us."<br>Henry was less enthusiastic about helping Wickham, but agreed nonetheless. Something about Wickham was beginning to unnerve him, and he got the distinct sense that Wickham was being backed into a corner, and about ready to lash out.  
>The three friends talked about mundane things to pass the time and keep the peace, for the tension brought on by Wickham's dark mood was stifling. Wickham seemed heavily engrossed in his own thoughts, but suddenly snapped to attention at Bingley mentioning a fencing tournament he and Henry would be attending tomorrow. Wickham asked where it was, what time it started and whether it was expected to last long.<br>Bingley provided ready answers to all his questions, and issued an invitation to join them.  
>Wickham instantly flashed them his trademark Wickham smile and his eyes lost their hazy look. "Oh no, thank you though. I have an important game on tomorrow. I have merely placed a bet for that tournament, and am curious at what the latest news is. Now if you two will excuse me, I must be on my way. I have a lot to do in order to make myself presentable tomorrow. Big day- better look my best! No more ale for me!"<br>And with that Wickham sauntered out of the ale house leaving a relieved Bingley and a perplexed Henry.  
>"Well!" Said Bingley "I'm not sure what brought the about turn, but it was nice seeing the old Wickham again. I'm glad to see he's getting back to former self!"<br>"Mmm" was all Henry could reply, lost in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

George Wickham hurried to the dirty, run-down hotel he'd recently started to call home. He felt so angry and ashamed that he had been reduced to such conditions, but that was all about to change! He had much to do! Tomorrow was going to be a big day- he had to look his best. He arranged to have his best coat washed and dried - he'd pay the woman back after his money came in- and had his hair trimmed and beard shaved. A visit to the public bath house and Wickham was feeling back to his confident, gentlemanly self. He tipped his hat to the ladies admiring him as he walked by. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.

The following day dawned bright and cheery, which Wickham took to be a good sign. Dressed immaculately, he set out to a gentleman friends house, who had been kind enough to loan his carriage. In truth, the man owed Wickham for a winning hand, but Wickham decided arriving in a carriage would be of greater benefit to him that day. It was of utmost importance that Wickham give the right impression. The carriage was loaned, the debt erased, and Wickham's plan to recoup his finances had begun.

Once in the carriage, he checked his pocket watch- a gift from Mr Darcy Sr. Plenty of time, he thought. Henry and Bingley would be on their way to the fencing tournament, he supposed. Wickham sneered as he put his watch away. He kept it not because it gave the impression he belonged to a higher station than he was, but because of the reminder it always gave him. That watch signified the hatred he felt towards Fitzwilliam Darcy, the man who had reduced him to this. Sitting in a borrowed carriage without a penny to his name, about to gamble on his future. In Wickham's mind, Darcy could have granted him the extra money he'd requested a fortnight prior, when his money had run out. He of all people knew only too well that Darcy could spare it. Wickham had never considered that Mr Darcy might not co-operate with his request. The nerve of him to refuse! It was insult added to injury when Darcy lectured him via correspondence on how frivolous he must have been to have squandered 3000 pounds in such a short span of time. Wickham had hurled that letter into the fire with a burning rage, and was unsure what to do. He had racked up so many debts across town that he had lost count, never imagining that one day Darcy would not bail him out. The prospect of going to debtors prison was all too real and all too terrifying. Wickham needed money, and needed it fast. There was only one thing he could do.

The carriage pulled up at the destination and Wickham made some last minute adjustments to his attire as he alighted from the carriage. A footman opened the door to him.

"Mr George Wickham, sir. To see Miss Bennet. It's an urgent message from her brother, Mr Henry Bennet."

The footman recognised Mr Wickham as a friend of Henry's, and the urgent nature of the errand prompted him to summon Elizabeth directly. Down the stairs Elizabeth came with worry etched on her face. "Henry?" She inquired.

"Is perfectly fine, Miss. He merely requested your presence at the bookstore. He is choosing a book for your mother and requires some assistance. I just came from there, and since I was running an errand in this direction, I offered to collect you myself."

Elizabeth's face relaxed at the news that Henry was fine. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Henry is not at the fencing tournament?"

"I'm afraid it was cancelled, madam. Such a shame- one of the opponents took ill."

"Surely sir, you must see that I cannot accompany you unescorted in a carriage. How far is the bookstore? Perhaps we could walk?"

"No, I'm afraid the store is across town, near the tournament."

"And you propose taking me so far out of your way, for my brother to purchase a book?!"

Wickham had not expected such inquisition. Elizabeth Bennet had a sharp mind. Wickham decided it was time to fall back on old tricks. Putting on his best sheepish smile he admitted "ah, Miss Bennet, I see I can not fool you. The truth is that I became quite enchanted with you, following our dinner at Bingley Lodge. When the opportunity to escort you to your brother presented itself, I jumped. Surely you can understand a man's desire for half an hour of conversation."

Elizabeth had a small smile on her face, and Wickham congratulated himself on once again being able to talk his way around a female.

"As you wish, Mr Wickham. But I must insist on a chaperone. My Aunt is not present, so please allow me to arrange a maid to accompany us."

"Certainly, Miss Bennet. But please, allow me to organise the chaperone with the footman. Please go and make yourself comfortable in the carriage."

As Elizabeth went to ready herself in the carriage, she watched Wickham start towards the house. She looked about the carriage, having not been in anything so fine. Mr Wickham must have a handsome income indeed. And he fancied her! What a compliment! Goodness, she thought- would not mama be beside herself at such a handsome, rich man paying me attention! As she was pondering such a thing, Wickham suddenly appeared at the carriage door and quickly climbed inside. Elizabeth smiled her warmest, most welcoming smile at the man, and scooted over to make room for the maid accompanying them. No sooner had he sat down when the carriage began to move. The smile slid from Elizabeth's face.

"Sir!" Cried Elizabeth looking about frantically "my maid? A chaperone?!"

Wickham dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. "She could not be spared her duties, so the footman informed me. Since time is of the essence, I opted to forgo the chaperone. The carriage is quite secluded, nobody need know you are in here. Sit back from the window and you will be quite safe."  
>Elizabeth could see that he had a point, her reputation would remain safe whilst nobody knew she was there. Still, it was not a desirable situation to be in, and made her quickly evaluate her first impression of Mr Wickham as a proper gentleman. Were country gentlemen too old-fashioned, in not allowing a lady to be transported I chaperoned? Perhaps people from town were not so strict. She chewed her bottom lip. Whatever would she do when they arrived at the bookshop? What would Henry say? Surely he would not have expected her to arrive unchaperoned? And why did he need Elizabeth's opinion so urgently? And why on earth was he buying a book for their mother, a woman who had access to Hertfordshire's finest library in her very own house, yet never ventured there?<br>Elizabeth began to have a gnawing suspicion in her stomach that trouble was afoot. She longed to be out of the carriage- and to give Henry a piece of her mind for putting her in such a predicament! Yet she could hardly alight from the carriage of an unrelated male, without an escort! The more she thought about that, the more she was certain it would create a scandal, regardless of location. Elizabeth suddenly realised she was trapped. Oh how she hoped the journey to the other side of London would come quickly! Henry would know what to do.  
>A long time passed, with Elizabeth leaning back out of sight of the windows. Wickham had barely said a word to her, which seemed most out of character from what she'd seen and heard of him. He seemed pre occupied, fiddling with a pocket watch, and occasionally taking a swig from a flask concealed in his jacket pocket. For Elizabeth, this was another strike against Wickham's character. She may only be seventeen, but she knew respectable men did not drink alcohol in such a manner when a lady was present. Surely they must be arriving soon!<p>

Elizabeth mentioned in a small voice "Will it be much further to Henry? I feel we have gone so far, it's a long way out of your way, sir."  
>Wickham smiled at her, but Elizabeth noticed the smile did not reach his eyes. They were cold, and calculated and his smile was more like a leer than a grin.<br>"No trouble at all, Elizabeth. No trouble at all."  
>Elizabeth started at the informal way Wickham had addressed her. On an ordinary day, Elizabeth may have been impertinent enough to correct his use of her Christian name. But today, with her suspicions already raised, realisation hit Elizabeth in that moment and rendered her speechless in horror that she indeed was in trouble. Hoping to disprove what she already knew in heart was happening, she peeked forward and out the window opening.<br>"We're not in London anymore." She croaked, as her heart pounded in her chest. "Henry never wanted me at a bookstore, and you never asked for a chaperone. Wh-where are you taking me?"  
>George Wickham looked up and smiled slowly. "Why, Gretna Green, of course. You're going to be my wife!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Henry and Bingley had just found a good place to watch the tournament when something in the corner of his eye caught Bingley's attention. A man, wearing the uniform of a household staff member, was searching the crowd frantically. He looked decidedly out of place, but when the man turned, Bingley gasped.

"Henry- is that not your Uncle's footman?"

The colour drained from Henry's face as he turned and instantly recognised the man. The pair rushed towards him, knowing something extremely urgent must have brought him from the house to look for Henry.

"Turnclock!" Shouted Henry over the crowds cheers. The tournament had begun. "What brings you here? Whatever is the matter?"

The Footman, Mr Turnclock, led Henry hurriedly to a more private corner of the arena. "Forgive the impertinence of my actions, sir, but something has occurred this morning involving Miss Elizabeth and I believed you should know immediately! I dared not take valuable time drafting a letter, and resolved to deliver the news in person."

"Elizabeth! Speak up man, what has happened?" Cried Henry frantically.

"Mr George Wickham arrived at your Uncle's house at 9am this morning, barely a half hour ago, seeking to convey Miss Elizabeth to you as a matter of urgency, somewhere across town."

"I made no such request! Elizabeth knew I was here anyhow."

Turnclock nodded. "I feared as much. I could not overhear the particulars of their conversation, but after a few minutes of dialogue, Miss Elizabeth climbed into his carriage- un escorted- and after a quick inspection of the carriage's wheels by Mr Wickham, the pair drove off."

Henry sucked in his breath. "My sister has run off unchaperoned with Wickham?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I do hope nothing untoward has happened and your sister merely forgot to include a chaperone on their outing."

Henry looked doubtfully at the man.

"The pair both knew I would be here, and not across town, like you say. I most certainly did not summon my sister this morning, and considering an odd conversation I had with Wickham yesterday, I fear that there is deceit present."

Turnclock nodded his assent. "I must admit, as much as I like Miss Elizabeth and do not wish to think ill of her, I believe so myself. The only other information I can provide was that the carriage bore a blue and white crest with a star, a sword and a large F. This was all I could glimpse."

Henry nodded. "Thank you, your information has been much useful."

"You are most welcome Sir." Said Mr Turnclock. "I wish you Godspeed in finding and retrieving your sister, before any irreparable harm befalls her." He nodded wisely, then took his leave to return to his duties at the Gardiners.

Henry looked around dazed, before realising that the clever footman had all but told Henry what he must do. He must find Elizabeth before her reputation was ruined for good.

Bingley had watched the footman and Henry in deep conversation. His initial bemusement at the spectacle of a household staff member in public discussion with a gentleman soon dissipated as he noticed the expressions crossing Henry's face. First confusion, then shock, then anger, followed by despair. Bingley instantly became worried for his friend.  
>"Good god!" Cried Bingley, after the footman had left. "Whatever's the matter!"<p>

"Wickham's run off with Elizabeth, as of this morning. The footman witnessed them leaving in a carriage with a blue and white crest with a star and a large F. She was unescorted." Henry spoke in a low, dejected voice.

"You don't think they've eloped, do you?!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it! We need to find that carriage!" Henry stormed angrily through the crowd. He was seething. There was no other explanation for sneaking off without a chaperone. His youngest sisters might do such a thing, but Elizabeth was the most sensible of them all! How could she agree to elope with a man she just met?! And to insult her family- the hospitality of her Aunt and Uncle! To abuse their generosity so! He was thoroughly disappointed in his younger sister. He had not expected her to succumb so readily to the charms of a well-versed young man.  
>Wickham. What kind of man whisks a girl away from her family? No courting? No permission even? Why until now Henry never even suspected there was love involved! Henry was so caught up in the angry swirling thoughts in his head that he never saw the gentleman standing in front of him.<br>Henry groaned, and began apologising for charging into the man. The man turned, and as Bingley caught up with Henry, they both uttered "Darcy!"  
>Darcy stared down at them.<br>"What brings you to town, Darcy? I thought you hate London in Summer."Bingley queried.  
>"I do" said Darcy. "Urgent business with my solicitor."<br>"Forgive me, Mr Darcy." Said Henry. "I have family business that cannot be delayed one moment"  
>Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Of course Mr Bennet. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"<br>Before Henry to thank him and refuse his offer, Bingley was informing Darcy about Miss Bennets apparent elopement. He never mentioned names, but since he had previously informed Darcy that Henry's 17 year old sister Elizabeth was visiting, Darcy presumed she was the sister in question.  
>Darcy listened to the tale with a stoic expression, but underlying it was a feeling of scorn and revulsion. What kind of upper class girl throws her reputation out the window to elope? There must be some ill breeding in their family to produce such a girl. He too was unimpressed at Bingley divulging such private information. Darcy never would have asked if he'd known the family emergency had been so scandalous! To Henry Bennet's credit, he looked as though he wanted to murder his friend for betraying a confidence.<br>"Have you told this to anyone else besides me?" Darcy demanded.  
>Henry shook his head.<br>"Good, good. Keep it that way. I'm assuming your uncle's servant is a discreet man? If so, and you are able to recover them quickly, you may be able to stop news of this spreading and save your sisters reputation. You can be assured of my secrecy."  
>"Thank you, Mr Darcy."<br>"One other thing: the crest, it sounds very much like the Fenwick family crest. You'll find them on Grosvenor Square. See if they're missing a carriage."  
>With that, Darcy bowed and left the pair, and Henry wheeled around to Bingley.<br>"I'll thank you not to air my private affairs, Bingley, especially to a man I barely know."  
>Bingley nodded contritely "I deserve that, I am exceedingly sorry. I wouldn't betray confidences to just anyone though, for what it's worth. Darcy is about the most level headed man I have ever come across, so I assumed he'd be of assistance. He knows London far better than you or I."<br>Henry was like his friend in not being one to hold a grudge. He relaxed his shoulders, and in a less hostile tone he said " well, you're lucky in that he was helpful. Now lets go speak to Lord Fenwick about his carriages!"

Lord Fenwick admitted that indeed he had loaned a carriage to Wickham for the afternoon, because the poor man had seemed so down on his luck the day previous and Fenwick pitied him. He did not wish to admit he had lost a bet with the man.

After being assured of his secrecy, Henry relayed the footman's tale, and any pity for the man soon turned to rage. He had been deceived, dragged into a scandal and was now without one of his carriages. He was more than willing to hunt down George Wickham.  
>"Given the hour, the pair couldn't be more than two hours out of London." Fenwick said. "If we go on horseback, we should be able to catch up with them before nightfall. There's only one main carriage way out of London heading straight north."<p>

"North?" Queried Bingley and Henry.

The older Lord held a smirk on his face. "I forget how fresh-faced you young ones are. They'd be heading to Scotland, where a couple can marry without permission."  
>The trio set off, hoping against hope they'd find the wayward pair. They were putting all their hope in the possibility they'd gone to Gretna Green, and they couldn't afford to be wrong.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The carriage was moving quite quickly, lurching over the uneven road. Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach, partly from travel sickness, but predominantly from the fear and dread gripping her.

Who was this man, kidnapping a respectable young lady and forcing her into marriage? Surely her brother would not associate with such a blackguard. Mr Wickham- if that was really his name- must have deceived Henry as well. Elizabeth was terrified of the man sitting opposite her, glaring at her in a way that made her skin crawl. Elizabeth wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around herself and resolved not to provoke the man. She could see that he was a man without a conscience, and now that he'd emptied his flask, quite tipsy.

"Talk to me, girl" he demanded. "I hear you're quite spirited, and you certainly showed that the other night at dinner. Entertain me, tell me a story. Get used to it girl- I'm to be your husband." A slow seedy smile spread across his face "I hope you're as lively in other aspects of your life. That would certainly sweeten this whole affair!" He chuckled to himself, whilst Elizabeth shut her eyes and cringed at his allusions to their married life. She did not know what went on between a man and his wife, but was certain it would not be pleasant with a scoundrel like Wickham.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Elizabeth tried to indulge Wickham by asking what his plan entailed. The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you try that impertinence with me, lass. You have no need to know the arrangements I am making for us. Your job is just to be a faithful, subservient wife who will honour and respect me. Don't you dare question me again!" He was yelling at her now, his face red and beaded with sweat.

Elizabeth felt herself growing angry. She had never been one to be shrink away from confrontation, and the few hours they'd been on the road had enabled her to gather her thoughts and cope with the shock. Having such a man shout at her was abominable, and she let him have it.

"Forgive my impertinence, Sir, but you can hardly expect me to trust and respect you, given you all but kidnapped me, and are forcing me to marry against my will." Elizabeth looked him in the eye, her eyes flashing defiantly.

"You ask me not to question you, yet all I have regarding you are questions! Your manners suggest to me that you are not gentle bred, despite your fine carriage, and fancy clothes." Her voice settled as an idea came to her. "I fail to see why a gentleman of your class needs to elope and endure the subsequent scandal. Surely a man such as yourself can recommend himself to ladies? My brother is a decent man, my father too. Let us abandon this elopement idea and agree to court like a respectable couple? We could even go straight to an engagement, if you like? And marry shortly after?" Elizabeth desperately hoped her ploy worked, and Wickham would agree to return her home.

Wickham looked at her with admiration. "Clever Elizabeth, I underestimate your mind! I will have fun with you!" His eyes turned cold. "The answer is no. I need to marry you now."

"But surely we can wait a few weeks, get to know each other better? Why, you hardly know me!"

Wickham shrugged. "I know you are from a wealthy family. That's all I needed to know. Tell me, how much is your dowry, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

He enunciated her name slowly, and Elizabeth realised what this was all about.

"You- you're not enamoured of me at all, are you? You simply desire my dowry money." Her lip trembled. All her brave resolve had vanished, as she realised that she'd been falsely flattered by the man, and greatly deceived.

Wickham gave a sneer. "You've only just realised that? Perhaps you're not as clever as I thought." He laughed cruelly. "Did you really think I was smitten enough to want to marry you in a fit of passion after only one meeting? Oh you poor, naive girl! Of course it's your money I'm after!"

He leaned in close and Elizabeth shrank back in revulsion. "This appearance of being a gentleman does not come cheap!"

A sudden noise from outside diverted Wickham's attention.

"We're making a stop here." He said, as the slowed into the small town. Elizabeth pressed back into the wall to hide herself. Wickham exited the carriage, then stuck his head back in. "I am just outside, getting us a new driver. Do not think of doing anything stupid like trying to escape. If you do, I will make certain that you never see your family again. Am I clear?"

Elizabeth nodded. The carriage grew dim once more as Wickham exited, but she could still hear his voice ordering the driver away from the carriage. The situation was utterly hopeless.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. All her life she'd believed she would one day marry for love, if at all. She had dreamed of a nice house, and a kind, supportive husband, and regular visits with her family. All those dreams had been taken from her with one simple action of climbing into that carriage. Elizabeth was certain she would now face a lifetime of cruelty and poverty, for what respectable family would maintain ties with such a scandalous man? And he was to be her husband! Elizabeth wept at the realisation she would never be loved and cherished by a man, as she had so desired. It was too cruel to contemplate!

All too soon, Wickham climbed back into the carriage. Elizabeth hastily wiped her tears away and looked away from the man about to be her husband. Silently she prayed for a miraculous intervention, knowing her prayers were likely in vain.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry, Bingley and Lord Fenwick had ridden hard. By mid-afternoon, the trio had spied a carriage in the distance. As they got closer, Fenwick confirmed this indeed was his carriage. He signalled the carriage to halt, and not recognising the man holding the reins, demanded to know the whereabouts of his driver.

"We switched drivers at the last stop, sir. Back about 20 miles. E's probably still there, I just did what Master Fenwick told me!" The man looked nervous. These were clearly important men, and the hapless driver did not wish to offend anyone of such importance and influence.

"I'm Fenwick- LORD Fenwick, and the carriage you're driving has been stolen!" The eldest of the three gentleman exclaimed loudly.

The driver looked at Fenwick with eyes as round as saucers. Before he could reply, Wickham burst out of the carriage demanding to know why they'd stopped. He saw Fenwick standing with Henry and Bingley and the colour drained from his face.

"Fenwick!" Wickham looked around nervously. "Just taking your horses for a good run- such a lovely day and all. I didn't think you'd mind- you did say you didn't need the carriage today?"  
>"Two hours outside of London is hardly a country jaunt, Wickham." Replied Lord Fenwick tersely.<br>"Is that how far I'd gone?! My goodness, the time had gotten away from me. That's what a beautiful day in the country does, I suppose! Are you wanting your carriage back? Of course you are. I shall turn around at the next junction- as you see there's not nearly enough room to turn here. I do not wish to inconvenience you further, so perhaps you can wait for me at the last inn we passed?" Wickham was rattling away in a high pitched anxious voice, and his eyes kept darting back to the carriage.  
>Fenwick snorted.<br>"Do you think me a fool, Wickham?! Do you expect me to agree to let you ride on, with the good faith that you'd turn back on your own? You have already committed several dishonesties today- I'm afraid you no longer have my trust, Mr Wickham. Kindly step out of my carriage. I shall ride in the carriage, and YOU shall ride my horse with the others. Do not attempt to flee- or I shall have you written up for theft. I don't think I need to explain the penalty for that?"  
>Wickham swallowed audibly and stepped down from the carriage.<br>Henry and Bingley had watched this whole exchange, and it became too much for Henry.  
>"Where is my sister, Wickham?" Henry cried in exasperation.<br>Before Wickham could answer, Elizabeth came tumbling out of the carriage and ran straight for Henry.  
>"Henry!" She sobbed, as Henry quickly dismounted. She rushed straight into his arms, her body heaving with ragged breaths. Her face streamed with tears and she was snivelling into her brothers chest.<br>Fenwick watched the pair.  
>"On second thought," he said quietly. "Perhaps you should escort your sister in the carriage. Wickham shall ride your horse, if that suits?"<br>Henry nodded his head in acquiescence. Elizabeth still clung to him, shuddering.  
>Henry helped Elizabeth back into the carriage, and informed the driver to turn back at the next possible place.<br>Once in the carriage, Henry turned to Elizabeth.  
>"Did anyone see you alone with Wickham today?"<br>"N-no. Oh- only the footman this morning. I kept out of sight in the carriage."  
>Henry nodded.<br>"We'll thats good. The footman is not a problem, in fact he is the one who alerted us to this development."  
>Elizabeth barely spoke above a whisper "He knew I should not be without a chaperone."<br>"We owe him our deepest gratitude Elizabeth. Thanks to him, we've found you in time to avoid an enormous scandal. Nobody needs to know about the elopement, Elizabeth. Well pretend it never happened. You and I have spent the day touring the countryside. Wickham will be dealt with, and I will be taking you back to Longbourn tomorrow." Henry's voice had gotten louder and louder the longer he spoke, to the point where he was practically yelling at her.  
>Elizabeth shrank back. She had never seen her brother so angry, and worse still was that he was angry at her.<br>"I'm sorry, Henry. Please don't be angry at me."  
>"I'm beyond angry, Elizabeth. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. Your actions today have put your reputation on the line! Do you have any idea what an elopement would do- how that would tarnish the family's name?! Your sisters no longer able to marry well?! And think of Uncle and Aunt Gardiner! To be in their care and betray them so abominably! You are not the sister I thought you were, Elizabeth. You are but a silly, selfish, foolish girl."<br>Henry knew his words were harsh, but his anger, embarrassment and terror at losing his sister all bubbled up and spilled forth.  
>Elizabeth sat with hot tears streaming down her face.<br>"I- I- i didn't know that you-" her voice dissolved into sobs.  
>"Sshhh, I'm sorry for raising my voice. You're young, you've learned a valuable lesson the hard way. All will be well. Let us not speak of this again."<br>Elizabeth calmed at the soothing tone from her brother, enough to think clearly. Was it possible that Henry believed she was willing to elope with Wickham? Is that why he was so disappointed?  
>"Henry." Elizabeth said shakily but determined. The words were difficult to form. "Are you under the impression that I consented to an elopement?"<p>

"What else would I assume?!" Henry exclaimed in exasperation. "You climbed into the carriage of a young man, without a chaperone, with the destination of Scotland, I presume, given where we found you."

Elizabeth shook her head fervently "No! That's not true! He lied to me, he told me he was taking me to you, and I only went in his carriage because he assured me he was arranging a chaperone! Then the carriage left with only us, and I realised something was horribly wrong. Oh Henry!" She begged "you must believe me! I did not want to elope with him!"

She began to cry again, deep wracking sobs that left Henry in no doubt of her telling the truth. He sucked in a deep breath.

Henry held her, and soothed her, whispering that she was safe. Once Elizabeth had regained her composure, she sat up and looked at her brother. "He did not say much to me during the trip, but wanted to know exactly what marriage settlement was set aside for me. I'm convinced he is a fortune hunter and a practiced seducer. He said some most cruel things to me when I questioned his esteem for me. I fear he is not the man you think he is, Henry."

"That much is clear, dearest. He alluded to a plan only yesterday on recouping his losses, I never once suspected something as vile as this. This is very serious indeed, kidnapping and forced marriage. This makes him an even bigger blackguard than I first thought. I shall inform Fenwick and Bingley that a much more serious punishment be put in place than what we'd initially considered charging him with. Elizabeth, I am so very sorry for questioning your character."

Elizabeth looked up at him with still-wet lashes and smiled. "Thank you brother."  
>After a pause, she ventured again "Henry? Could we not have his transgressions against me made public? Like you, I'd like to pretend this never happened. I cannot see how that is possible if he is formally charged?"<br>Henry furrowed his brow. "You are right, we shall not make it public knowledge what has happened today. He shall be banished from London, and made to be useful. A man like him needs discipline. Perhaps we shall see if Fenwick can get him into the militia- stationed somewhere far from civilisation. With all hope, a regimented environment will curb his wild ways. It will certainly knock his pride to no longer be a gentleman. Fear not, dear sister. You won't have to see him ever again."  
>Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was setting on Grosvenor square when Lord Fenwick's carriage arrived back at its' home. Elizabeth was asleep on one seat, and Henry gently tried to wake her. "Dearest, I am going inside to speak to Fenwick and Bingley. Please, wait here for me."

Elizabeth nodded sleepily and shut her eyes once more.

Henry was greeted by Lord Fenwick. "Where is he?" Demanded Henry.

"In my study, accompanied by your friend Mr Bingley." Replied Fenwick.

Henry then relayed the entire tale to Lord Fenwick, who became furious. "My own sister nearly met a similar fate with a fortune hunter," he spat. "Scum of the earth! He ought to be strung up for what he did!"

Henry silently agreed, but quickly replied "Think of how that might affect my poor sister! She has been traumatised enough as it is. I do not want our families problems laid out for all the world to see and comment on."

Lord Fenwick conceded his point.

"I have an idea," ventured Henry, proposing Wickham join the militia.

Fenwick nodded slowly, agreeing that the discipline would do him good.

"Leave the arrangements to me, my boy. I know a hardy Colonel or two that could make life difficult for a scoundrel like him. Consider it retribution for my sister, as well as the blackguard taking my carriage."

The pair shook hands.

"Please, allow my carriage to escort you and your sister home. She has been through too much in one day to travel via hire cab."

Henry thanked him profusely for his help.

"Not at all, son. I was just as eager to hide my own name being involved in such s scandal. Rest assured the secret is safe with me. I shall inform Mr Bingley that you have escorted your sister home, and I hope that you will give her my very best wishes.

Henry bowed to the man and returned to the carriage.

Elizabeth and Henry returned to the Gardiners home just as supper was being served.  
>"Henry! Elizabeth!" Cried Aunt Gardiner. "We were wondering when you'd return! Thank goodness you let our footman know you were planning to ride out to Blainstowe Castle today- or we would have worried!"<br>Henry caught Mr Turnclock's eye and detected his subtle head nod. Henry bowed his head in appreciation.  
>"So, how was the castle? Worth seeing?" Asked their Uncle. "I've been tempted to take your aunt, but a four hour round trip hardly seems worth it for one lot of ruins!"<br>"No," said Elizabeth softly "it's not a journey I'd wish to make again."  
>The rest of the supper conversation centred around more picturesque scenery. Mrs Gardiner had grown up in Derbyshire, and declared it the prettiest county of all.<br>"Derbyshire?"  
>Everyone looked at Henry.<br>"Do you know of an estate there called Pemberley?"  
>Aunt Gardiner did indeed know the estate, and spent five full minutes praising it for its beauty, its size and its proud, honourable family. It seemed that Aunt Gardiner had grown up in the neighbouring village and was very familiar with Pemberley.<br>As Henry escorted his sister upstairs he explained his interest in Derbyshire. "Mr Bingley's friend Mr Darcy- I wrote to you about him- he is the master of Pemberley. I didn't realise it was such a grand estate."  
>Elizabeth simply nodded, and went to her rooms, exhausted.<br>What Henry did not tell Elizabeth was that Darcy knew about the elopement attempt. That such a powerful, influential man knew of this family secret unsettled Henry slightly, but he placated himself by remembering Darcy's promise of secrecy. Surely such an honourable, important man would keep his word.

As much as Elizabeth had enjoyed her time in London - save the last day- she was never so happy to be back home at Longbourn. She had missed her sisters and parents dearly, and had a great deal of information to impart on the latest fashions in town, as well as how the Gardiners were faring. She left the Gardiners as a firm favourite niece and kept regular correspondence with her aunt. After half a day, however, Mrs Bennet's constant laments that Elizabeth had returned so soon! And so unattached to any gentlemen! had worn thin. Each disparaging remark about Elizabeth not finding a husband in London instantly transported her back to that carriage and re traumatised her. Henry watched it all with agonising eyes, but without revealing Elizabeth's confidence there was little he could do but swiftly change the subject.  
>After a few weeks at home, it was time for Henry to again return to Cambridge and commence his second year of schooling. The farewells were much the same as the year before, but Elizabeth held on to her brother for longer. He kissed Elizabeth on her forehead and whispered "all will be well, dearest. Be brave. I know your courage always rises when faced with difficulty."<br>And then he was gone again.

Everything returned to normal at Longbourn, much to Elizabeth's discomfort. She was not back to normal- she had come back from London as a different person, and couldn't tell anyone why. She looked at the world differently now, she was much more cynical. She did not trust people, nor give them the benefit of the doubt. Elizabeth Bennet had been forced to grow up.

Henry Bennet sat having dinner at Bingley Lodge. The pair were nearly at the end of their second year at university, and Henry was looking forward to getting back to Longbourn to visit his sisters and parents. Understandably, Henry had quashed any of his mothers suggestions to have a sister visit him in London, and decided travelling back to Hertfordshire would be the surest way to quell his mothers insistence on having his sisters join him in town.  
>He was brought out of his reverie by Miss Bingley's grating voice.<br>"So Mr Darcy, when are we to meet Miss Georgiana?"  
>Fitzwilliam Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He'd become a regular guest at Bingley lodge, whenever Bingley himself was in town, but barely tolerated Caroline Bingley. Miss Bingley was the epitome of the kind of women he hid from in London. He hated that estate business brought him more and more frequently into London to meet with solicitors.<br>"I do not anticipate bringing her to London anytime soon, so I dare say you shan't meet her for a while yet."  
>Or ever, Darcy added silently. He did not want his sweet, innocent sister corrupted by the mercenary mind of Caroline Bingley.<p>

The table fell silent for a minute.  
>"I say, Charles, weren't you considering touring the countryside for a vacant estate to purchase? Perhaps we could start in Derbyshire, since Mr Darcy quite raves about its beauty." Miss Bingley tittered.<br>"Splendid idea, Caroline!" Bingley beamed.  
>"And since we'd be travelling past, surely we could visit you at Pemberley, Mr Darcy? I confess I have been most anxious to see it, having heard so much about it."<br>I'm sure you have, thought Darcy grimly, his lips drawn thin. He did not appreciate being backed into a corner like this, but he had no choice. Despite her appallingly bad manners at practically inviting herself, Caroline Bingley was to visit Pemberley, and therefore, meet his sister.  
>Darcy of course extended the invitation to Henry Bennet, who graciously declined, as he was to head to Longbourn over summer. Darcy suspected Henry Bennet realised the invitation was forced, and in choosing not to exploit this, he'd shown his good manners. Despite that unfortunate almost elopement a year ago, the man must have some good breeding in him. Henry Bennet was beginning to rise in Darcy's esteem.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The carriages rolled over Derbyshire's green peaks and Bingley enthused over every view. Caroline found his constant exclamations tedious and settled back in the carriage to rest her eyes. Travelling always fatigued her. Finally, the carriage entered Pemberley park, and it was only now that Caroline peered out the window with eagerness.  
>To think this would all be her home in the near future! Caroline had quite settled upon Mr Darcy as her husband. She shared an intimacy with him that no other lady could boast- she hosted him at her house frequently and had even occasionally accompanied her brother to Darcy House! And now she was to visit him at Pemberley. Speculation was rife among Caroline's London acquaintances that upon making the introduction of his sister, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy was sure to ask for Caroline's hand. The thought made her giddy!<br>They reached the house itself, and it met with everyone's descriptions of the place. Handsome, dignified and understated- rather like its owner, Caroline smirked smugly to herself. Oh how she could improve a place like this as its Mistress!

As she alighted from the carriage with the help of a footman, she caught sight of Mr Darcy coming forth to greet them.

"Mr Darcy!" She cried, quite cutting off his welcome remarks to Bingley. "What a wonderful home you have! My, it is astonishing, one might even call it breathtaking! I do declare, God in the Heavens must have created this place drawing on Heaven itself!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow at the rather odd, overly enthusiastic praise of his home, and Bingley looked curiously at his elder sister. Caroline could see that both gentlemen were attending to her, and took it as encouragement to continue her lavish praise.

"Why Charles, I must insist that you search for a home exactly like Pemberley, for I have seen no finer. I know that I would be infinitely happy calling a place such as this my home." She fluttered her eyelashes and looked demurely at Mr Darcy, who frankly looked as though he'd stopped listening after her first sentence. He smiled coolly at her and showed the pair inside.

A maid saw Caroline to her room, which she privately thought to be quite dull in appearance. For all the money Mr Darcy had, the decor was unremarkable. Caroline recalled Mr Darcy saying his mother had passed away some years ago, so perhaps the house was waiting for a new Mrs Darcy to decorate to her tastes. "Mrs Darcy" Caroline breathed out loud as she looked out her window overlooking the fruit orchards. How well that sounds!  
>Dinner was a quiet affair, with only Darcy, herself, Charles and Miss Darcy of course. Miss Bingley found this quite encouraging, as it meant Mr Darcy obviously wanted to ensure her the opportunity to get to know his sister at an intimate dinner party. Miss Darcy was tall for a girl of fourteen - obviously there was height in the Darcy genes- and well developed. She resembled her brother, but he was the handsomer of the two. Miss Darcy was quiet, but not to the point of being shy. Caroline assumed her reticence was due to a lack of society in being in the country all year.<br>The two women talked of London and fashions and the subjects Miss Darcy was undertaking in her studies. If Miss Darcy found Caroline Bingley intrusive, she hid it very well. By the end of the evening, the two were on first name basis.  
>The following day, Georgiana was having her lessons and the gentlemen had disappeared somewhere- no doubt so Mr Darcy could declare his intentions. Miss Bingley was careful to occupy herself without becoming too engaged, should Mr Darcy seek her.<br>As she wandered the flower beds, she encountered the two gentlemen returning on horseback.  
>"Brilliant news, Caroline!" Said Bingley, beaming. "Darcy's been showing me the basics of running my own estate, and through one of his tenants, we've heard an estate 30 miles from here is looking to lease. We've spoken to the groundskeeper who's agreed to show us through tomorrow! There's another property further on from that, should this one not suit. Darcy will ride out to the first one with us, then come back here, and we'll continue on!"<br>Caroline's head was spinning from so much new information. "We are to leave tomorrow? We arrived only yesterday!"  
>"We were always just going to be passing through, Caroline. The purpose of the trip was touring estates, if you recall!"<br>Darcy felt momentarily sorry for the lady. Sometimes Bingley had no tact. "I know it must grieve you to be parted from a new friend, Miss Bingley. Perhaps it will soothe your concerns to learn that I grant permission for you to write to Georgiana."  
>"I- oh, yes, than you Mr Darcy. A most kind offer." Caroline stammered.<br>It had been made all too clear that Mr Darcy had not declared himself to Bingley this morning, and would not be proposing to her during this visit.  
>Caroline Bingley returned to her room with a stiff upper lip, trying her best not to cry with disappointment.<p>

The estate Bingley was viewing with Darcy was not ideal for what he was after. Darcy was able to point out major land works he'd have to undertake, and the house itself was in a mild state of disrepair, having been left vacant for so many years. Darcy felt it was too much for an inexperienced land holder to commit to.

Bingley agreed, but felt quite dejected. As each deficit rolled off Darcy's tongue, another puff of air went out of Bingleys positive demeanour. He began to realise what running a successful estate would entail, and how woefully unprepared he was for the task. Caroline's lack of good spirits were not helping to buoy his mood either. He simply no longer felt ready to be a land owner, and expressed this to Darcy, who nodded sagely.

"It is indeed a big decision Bingley. You are wise to wait. Finish your last year at Cambridge, then search seriously for an estate. At least that way you will be free to stay on the land and learn to run it. Have faith man, you'll be ready when the time is right."

Bingley nodded. As usual, Darcy spoke good sense. And so, Bingley and Caroline both returned to London, each having their pride wounded deeply, and lamenting their arrival empty handed.

Bingley and Henry found their last year of studies to be additionally taxing, with the work volume and difficulty increasing exponentially. They rarely had time to socialise, but on rare occasions where the did, the pair were well-admired by the ladies for each being rather handsome. When they occasionally visited London, Lord Fenwick too always acknowledged them, although was circumspect in public on how he knew the pair. Once in a more private setting, he would inform the two gentlemen of the latest developments with Wickham. Bingley too was aware of the full story regarding Wickham's dealings with Elizabeth, and the three gentlemen enjoyed learning of the ill treatments Wickham had received since entering into the militia. Unfortunately, Wickham had managed to get himself transferred out of Fenwick's friend's regiment, so the updates stopped. The last news of him was that he had entered a Colonel Forster's regiment. Where that was stationed, the men knew not. But hopefully Col. Forster was a formidable leader of his troops.

Christmas was suddenly upon them, and the two gentleman parted ways to spend the holiday with their families. Bingley and Caroline were to travel with the Hursts to Bath, where an aunt of theirs lived. Caroline enjoyed regular correspondence with Georgiana Darcy, and with an air of importance informed Henry and Bingley that the Darcy's had decided to winter at Pemberley. This was the prime reason that Caroline was so amenable to leaving London for Christmas. She had not given up hope of being Darcy's bride, and until he stood in a church opposite some other lady, she believed she had more a chance at that than any other woman.  
>Henry was to journey to Longbourn with the Gardiners and their two very young children. Aunt Gardiner was expecting her third child, but was not yet too large to be uncomfortable.<br>Christmas at Longbourn was always wonderful. Mrs Bennet always catered plentifully for all her guests, and the house itself was always loud, cheerful and beautifully decorated. Mrs Bennet regularly commented that Christmas was her favourite time of year. Henry enjoyed the season too, more so now that his sisters were older and able to be embarrassed by their mothers brazen attempts to place one of them under the mistletoe with any of the local boys. Henry and his father sat by and chuckled at the spectacle of Mrs Bennet attempting to orchestrate Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet under a bough of holly and mistletoe alongside the eldest Lucas boy. Finally having the pair in place, Mrs Bennet looked expectantly at the two. Master Lucas looked sheepishly at Kitty, pecked her cheek, then plucked a berry off the arrangement. He had been coming to Bennet Christmas parties for enough years to know the tradition of plucking a berry for every kiss.  
>"Ohh!" Exclaimed Mrs Bennet loudly "What fun, Kitty! Gather around, gentleman! Plenty of turns left! I want all these berries picked by the end of the day!"<br>"Mama." Kitty hissed.  
>"Fret not, Kitty dearest" came her fathers voice. "This is the one time of the year you can enjoy being a flirt. Accept your kisses, and savour them. Better yet, compare them all and choose the best to be your suitor!" He chuckled loudly, and Kitty turned bright red and fled the room.<br>"Papa, you shouldn't tease her like that" scolded Elizabeth "you forget she is just sixteen- still a girl!"  
>"You are right, as usual Lizzy." He had a twinkle in his eye. "You though are nearing twenty. It is a wonder your mother hasn't placed you under the mistletoe to catch a husband! Surely it's time for you to be crossed in love?!"<br>Mr Bennet would have felt mortified if he knew the pain he'd just caused Elizabeth in his teasing remark. Henry saw her flinch and knew where her mind taken her, and quickly changed the subject.  
>"What news of the neighbourhood, papa?"<br>Thomas Bennet paused momentarily "funny you should mention that, Henry. I've only just heard that the Northcliffe's have been forced to quit Netherfield. Mrs Bennet has been claiming for some time that Mr Northcliffe had squandered his income, and it appears the woman was talking sense for once in her life. Your Uncle Phillips is handling some of the legalities, and tells me the house shall be vacant by Easter."

"Indeed?" Said Henry, deep in thought.  
>"I haven't told your mother yet. I'm saving that tidbit of information until just the right time."<br>Henry smiled and shook his head. He'd never understood the relationship between his parents.  
>The Christmas holidays came to an end rather quickly as usual. Henry was pleased to have had time to visit extensively with Elizabeth and informed her of Wickhams latest fate. Elizabeth nodded quietly and swiftly changed the subject. She is healing, thought Henry, but it will take time.<br>Mrs Bennet had the wonderful idea that Elizabeth and Jane should accompany Henry and the Gardiners back to London, before Henry continued on to Cambridge, with the thinly veiled notion that they'd have better luck attracting suitors in the town.  
>Henry saw Elizabeth immediately shrink back as the offer was made, but spoke out before Henry could jump to her rescue.<br>"I thank you not to include me in your plans, mama. As much as I enjoy the Gardiners company, I have no wish to return to London. Jane, however, has not seen the city. I dare say that in Aunt Gardiner's condition she would not wish to be hosting more than one niece at a time."  
>Nicely done, Elizabeth, thought Henry.<br>Aunt Gardiner cleared her throat "we do love spending time with our nieces, but Elizabeth is correct in her surmise. I would be quite overwhelmed with more than one guest at this particular time. Since Elizabeth does not mind, and since I have not had much time to acquaint myself with Jane, I would be delighted to extend to you an invitation to our home in London."  
>Jane's eyes lit up at this, and a large smile graced her usually serene face. "I would be delighted to accept!"<br>And thus it was settled. Jane Bennet was going to London.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane Bennet was just as much entranced with London as her sister had been. Although a quiet girl, she had expressed delight at several of the sights along the way.  
>Bingley was not yet back from Bath, so Henry took Jane to the same sights he'd shown Elizabeth some eighteen months ago. Jane, however did not have the stamina of Elizabeth, and Henry quickly learned not to over schedule his sister. There was also Aunt Gardiner to consider. This pregnancy was not an easy one, and Jane was regularly glad to assist her Aunt and keep her company.<br>After four full days in London, Bingley came to call upon Henry at the Gardiners.  
>"Henry!" He cried. "Merry Christmas! How was your holiday?"<br>"Very well, Bingley. And yours?"  
>"Splendid! I just received word I am to be an Uncle, so good times all round."<br>"Congratulations to the Hursts! I may be able to add to that good news, Bjngley, for I learnt that the neighbouring estate to Longbourn is vacant for leasing, should you wish to try a lease before making a purchase of your own."  
>"Interesting indeed" said Bingley slowly.<br>Henry heard a noise on the landing upstairs and turned to Bingley "I have brought my sister back from Longbourn. She is helping Mrs Gardiner who is again with child.  
>"Miss Elizabeth is here?" Bingley smiled "I would love to see her again! Is she... well?"<br>"No no" corrected Henry. "Elizabeth is fine, but it is my eldest sister, Jane who visits." Henry looked past Bingley to where Jane had half descended the stairs. As she continued down, Henry made the introduction. "Mr Bingley, may I present to you my sister, Miss Jane Bennet."  
>Bingley turned to the stairs and found himself eye level with the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She took her last step to the floor and gave a small curtesy. "Mr Bingley" she whispered, now looking up at him.<br>"Miss Bennet" he nodded, not recognising the gravelly hoarse voice as he said her name.  
>The two remained locked eye to eye until Henry discreetly began talking again.<br>"Jane," he began gently "perhaps you could inform Mr Bingley about Netherfield. I believe he has some interest in the place."  
>Jane nodded shyly, and began telling Mr Bingley about the familiar estate. Jane was so enchanting when one could get her to open up, and as she and Bingley discussed firstly the estate, then the merits of country to city living, to preferences in general, it was obvious that Bingley had discovered this for himself.<br>It was with great reluctance that Bingley departed the Gardiner residence that day. Although Henry had been in the room with them, nary a word had been directed his way and Henry seized the opportunity to tease Bingley for it as he saw Bingley out.  
>"Sorry, chap. Was I really that rude to you?" Bingley looked worried.<br>"Relax man, I know a man besotted when I see one. Can't compete with that."  
>"Was I that obvious? She really is lovely though. I'll back away though if you have an issue with it."<br>"It's fine, man! Besides, she's liked many a stupider person so I hardly see a problem here." Henry laughed, and his friend joined in momentarily then stopped abruptly.  
>"You think she likes me too?"<br>"Bingley! Even if she weren't my sister, it was obvious she's partial to you! She is delicate though, Bingley. Tread carefully with her."  
>Bingley nodded slowly at this piece of advice, and turned to leave.<br>"Henry?"  
>"Yes, Bingley?"<br>"Despite appearances, I am very intrigued by Netherfield. What say you call around tomorrow and tell me more about it?"  
>"As you wish!" Said Henry with a wry smirk on his face. Bingley was a wise man to conduct his business away from lovely distractions like Jane Bennet.<p>

Mrs Gardiner's pregnancy continued to be a difficult one, and she was most grateful for Janes presence. Jane's even temper, constant kindness and endless patience made her the best possible nurse to her Aunt, and she doted on her young cousins. As the time drew near for her departure, uncle Gardiner invited her to extend her stay until after the baby was born. Since she had been so helpful to the Gardiners, her parents could hardly deny the request. So Jane Bennet was to stay in London until at least May- when Henry would graduate.

With Jane remaining in town, Henry was bemused at Bingley's sudden need to journey there nearly every weekend. Henry and Jane spent an abundance of time at Bingley Lodge, and it was obvious to all that there was some form of understanding between the eldest Bennet daughter and Charles Bingley. Caroline Bingley had begun nourishing the idea of Bingley marrying 'her dear friend Georgiana' now that she was nearing sixteen, but realised how fruitless that hope was in seeing her brother with Miss Bennet. It made her chance of marrying Darcy slightly slimmer, but Caroline was shrewd enough not to insult the likely future Mrs Bingley. After all, her fate would reside in her brothers hands, and Charles Bingley would likely be a man who adopts his wife's opinion. So Caroline made it her mission to ingratiate herself with Jane Bennet. Fortunately she is a dear sweet girl, thought Caroline. I couldn't bear it if it was her impertinent conceited sister Eliza!

Shortly after Easter, Mrs Gardiner was delivered of two healthy boys. Jane was constantly busy tending to her aunt, the older children, the babies, and the stream of well wishers. Jane was exhausted and guiltily longed for May, when the visits would have abated, aunt Gardiner would have recovered, and she could return home.

Home. The word conjured mixed feelings with Jane. She loved her family and her house, but the distinct feeling that she may soon have a home of her own filled her with an excitement she'd not known before.

Finally the day of departure was upon them, and Jane was pleasantly surprised to find that Mr Bingley would be joining them. A warmth filled her, knowing that whilst Mr Bingley was eager to tour Netherfield, equally important was talking with her father.

Darcy held the blotted, barely readable missive in his hands and laughed softly. How very Bingley, he thought, shaking his head.

'Darcy,  
>Have leased estate in Hertfordshire. Called Netherfield. Taking possession shortly.<br>Am also courting Henry Bennet's sister, Miss Jane Bennet. Expect late summer wedding. Will keep you informed.  
>Charles Bingley'<p>

True to his word, Charles Bingley proposed to Jane Bennet shortly after arriving in Hertfordshire and made both Jane and Mrs Bennet the happiest women alive.  
>"I knew all along, I was meant to see inside that place!" Mrs Bennet cried "and now my very own daughter will be its' mistress! Oh, this is beyond my wildest dreams!"<br>"Mama" Jane coloured. "I shall be just as happy if Mr Bingley had no money at all. It is not his income I love"  
>"Bite your tongue child! Do not be wishing such things!" Mrs Bennet fluttered.<br>Elizabeth gave her elder sister a loving squeeze. She was marrying for love, the only reason to marry, in her opinion. Only the deepest love and affection would tempt Elizabeth to contemplate marriage. Especially now.


	14. Chapter 14

Late in the summer, Mr Darcy travelled to Hertfordshire for Bingley's wedding to Miss Jane Bennet, daughter of Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Caroline had been most disappointed that her dear Georgiana wasn't attending. On this point Darcy was adamant. Georgiana was not out in society, and since she barely knew Mr Bingley and had never met the bride, it was not appropriate for her to attend. Besides, he had just hired her a companion now that she was becoming a young lady, and was eager to see how Mrs Younge would perform her duties without his constant presence.  
>Caroline was stung at the lack of familiarity between their families. Surely Mr Darcy thought enough of their family to want his sister to participate in the festivities? But Mr Darcy would not be swayed.<br>Mr Darcy arrived at Netherfield the eve of the wedding, and planned to leave the day following. This was another blow to Caroline. Surely he'd wish to stay and visit for longer? Mr Darcy expressed his regrets, but his business dealings prevented more than a few days leave.  
>From what he had seen, Hertfordshire seemed like quaint countryside, and the estate of Netherfield was impressive, even by Darcy's impossibly high standards. Darcy was most pleased for his friend. Bingley beamed at Darcy's approval. He only hoped for the same reaction to his bride.<br>The wedding day dawned bright and sunny, and Charles and Jane Bingley were proclaimed as the most handsome couple, and were joined for life. Darcy had to concede that Bingley had indeed found himself a beautiful bride. He preferred dark hair himself, but there was no denying that Jane Bennet no, Jane Bingley, was a very handsome woman.  
>As the couple exited the church, Darcy looked past the flower petals and rice filling the air and saw her.<br>The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
>He involuntarily sucked in his breath, and time stood still.<br>She was wearing yellow, and her cheeks were flushed pink with happiness. Her dark eyes twinkled and shone, her dark hair framed her face perfectly. She was laughing, and her graceful hand slowly reached up and released a handful of petals.  
>A few landed on Darcy.<br>She must have sensed him, for her eyes looked up. Dark eyes met pale blue, and neither person could move. For what seemed like an eternity, the pair remained locked in an intense gaze that said volumes; even though they'd never spoken, while the world continued around them.  
>Darcy's breath became ragged and he was suddenly aware his knees were weak.<br>Without removing her eyes from his face, the girl curtseyed slightly. Darcy dipped his head solemnly, not willing to tear his eyes from her beautiful face.  
>All too quickly she ran off, and Darcy fell out of his trance. He watched her with an intense gaze as she rushed after the couple, sensing this was no ordinary girl.<br>What had just happened? Darcy had seen and admired pretty girls before, but never had a young lady been able to pierce his heart and soul with just a glance. Never had anyone caused his heart to pound and leave him breathless... Until now.  
>As Darcy followed the procession to Longbourn for the wedding breakfast he had one thought on his mind.<br>Who is that girl?

Elizabeth practically ran after her sister and new brother, thoroughly unnerved by the tall gentleman outside the church. His gaze had been so piercing, as if he could see into her very soul. Elizabeth had felt the blood rushing in her ears, and the fluttering feeling in her stomach. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, and she knew that who ever he was, he was still watching her. A brief glance backwards saw the man, his blue eyes still locked upon her, his face unreadable.

Who was that man, with his tall opposing figure, staring so intensely at her?

Back at Longbourn, Elizabeth helped her mother settle the wedding guests, and direct people to the refreshments table. In the rush of people, she had lost sight of the tall man, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was not sure she welcomed the feelings brought on by that man.

Mr Bennet had been nearby and heard Elizabeth's sigh.

"Too much fuss for you, Lizzy? Are you not yet ready to become Miss Bennet? Or are you pining after your own lover wishing it was you in Jane's position?" Mr Bennet never gave up an opportunity to tease.

Elizabeth merely smiled at her father. "Fear not, papa. I have not any inclination to marry. Only the deepest love would induce me to, and thus far the only two men with a claim on my heart each have the name Bennet!"

Mr Bennet chuckled, as Elizabeth pecked him on the cheek.

"But dear Lizzy! You seem unnerved. Whatever is the matter?"

Taken aback by his observance, Elizabeth quickly thought of a reason. She could not very well say that she was rattled by the gaze of a man in a lane way!

"I am merely mourning the loss of my dearest sister, papa. She is firstly Mr Bingley's wife now, and secondly my sister."

"Mmm, yes, it is a tough thing to accept, something I believe I will struggle with myself. Particularly since I must go through it six times. My dear, take my advice. Be happy for your sister, and rejoice in the fact that she only three miles away!"

Elizabeth laughed at this. "Dear papa! I believe you are softening in your advanced age! But your advice is very sound. Yes, I do take comfort in still being able to visit my dear Jane on a regular basis. If she will have me, of course! She might be too well contented with her husband..."

Elizabeth's speech drifted off as she looked to Jane standing with her new husband. But it was not Jane nor Mr Bingley who captured her attention. It was the tall man, talking to the couple.

Mr Bennet mistook Elizabeth's distraction as wistfulness and urged her to spend time with her sister. Elisabeth walked forward without even being aware of her movements. The man had his back to Elizabeth, and even being far away, she could see that underneath his hat he had brown curly hair. So entranced by him was Elizabeth, that she didn't notice Jane move away to greet more well wishers, leaving the man standing alone with Bingley. Elizabeth was now close enough to hear his voice.

"I must congratulate you, Bingley. You have found yourself a beautiful bride, who seems to compliment you very nicely" He had a lovely rich, deep voice, thought Elizabeth with a thrill.

"You know not how much I appreciate your approval, Darcy. Mrs Bingley is an angel to me."

Elizabeth smiled at the heart warming words of love Bingley admitted to his friend about her dear sister. They truly were deeply in love with one another.

Elizabeth suddenly realised who the tall man must be. Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley. Of whom her brother and aunt Gardiner spoke so highly.

Handsome, rich, polite and charming, thought Elizabeth with a wry smile. Better and better!

Bingley had not yet seen her standing behind Darcy's tall figure. She was about to step around him to greet her new brother and thus be introduced, when she heard his deep voice again.

"Bingley, who is the girl wearing yellow, with dark hair? Very fine eyes?"

Elizabeth practically fainted on the floor, and all of a sudden felt very flushed in the face. He wished to know her! He admired her eyes!

"I do believe Miss Bennet is wearing yellow. Fine eyes, Darcy? Shall I make an introduction?" Bingley smirked at his friend.

Darcy's hopeful expression suddenly hardened.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet? The girl who practically eloped in London? Thank you, but no, Bingley. Acquaintances with girls of such questionable morals are not desirable to me."

Before Bingley could reply, Darcy heard a sound behind him. He whirled around and found himself looking down into the very same eyes he'd just called fine. Only now they were brimming with tears. She had clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly turned and fled from the room.

Darcy turned back to his friend, regretting having caused pain to a young lady, but congratulating himself on a lucky escape. Had he not known of her scandalous attempted elopement several years back he would be finding himself in danger of becoming enamoured with the girl. Such a shame such a pretty girl had a rotten core. He shook his head in disappointment. At least now the lady knew she had no chance gaining the affection of a gentleman like himself. She would not pursue him any longer. Darcy came out of his reverie and looked to his friend. To his surprise, Bingley was frowning at him.

"Darcy!" He cried, "that was badly done! It is not my place to divulge the particulars about what happened in London but Miss Bennet is a sister to me now, and it grieves me to see her upset by your hand."

"It was done for the best, Bingley. Now go enjoy the smiles of your wife. You're wasting your time here with me."

As Darcy watched Bingley walk off to join his bride, he looked about the room for the first time. He noticed the matchmaker mama, crowing over her success at having a daughter married and settled at Netherfield, with open vulgarity. The father was conspiculously absent. He overheard two young girls discussing their older sister's newfound wealth and turned away at such ill-breeding. It would appear that majority of the Bennet family were distasteful, save the eldest two Bennets. Henry Bennet was quite acceptable, as was Jane Bingley! particularly now that she had married well. The rest of the Bennets were far beneath him, and not worth his time.

Yet despite this decree, Darcy couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd overlooked something in Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth had wanted to flee to the garden, but there was a steady stream of people flowing to and from the house. As hot tears spilled from her eyes, she bounded up the stairs until she reached the sanctuary of her bedroom. Closing the heavy door muffled the sound of merry making downstairs, and Elizabeth finally let out a deep sob.

She had come so far! She had finally begun to reconcile that what had happened in London was not her fault, but rather being taken advantage of by a callous fortune hunter. It had taken so long not to punish herself for the foolish mistake she had made as a girl, and to still see herself as an innocent virtuous lady, which she essentially was. When weeks and months went by without any whispers of a scandal, Elizabeth relaxed in the knowledge that she had successfully escaped ruining her own reputation and thus that of her sisters. The only people in her circle that knew of the situation were her brother and Mr Bingley... Her two brothers now. Neither one ever brought the instance up after the first day, but Elizabeth knew neither held her accountable for what happened either. For the first time since climbing into the carriage that day in London, Elizabeth had begun to feel safe again.

Until today. On what should have been one of the happiest days of her life, Elizabeth had suddenly felt violated again. So many thoughts swirled in Elizabeth's head that her head reeled. How did Mr Darcy know what had happened? Did other people know too? She was certain her brothers would not have betrayed her confidence, and Lord Fenwick did not wish the scandal to be made public. If others knew, it must have come from George Wickham. That would certainly explain Mr Darcy's assumption that she had willingly eloped with him. Elizabeth felt her chest tighten and her heart start to pound. Was this how she was seen in London society? Her heart ached for Jane and the implications this meant for her, if it was.

Henry and Mr Bingley had always spoken so warmly of Mr Darcy, and until overhearing him, she could understand why. He was a noble, graceful person, who seemed quiet and thoughtful. Yet there was a passion in him, the way his gaze was so intense. Elizabeth realised that she had mistaken that passion as a romantic attribute, when really it was vitriolic. He had not shown her a shred of kindness in his cold assessment of her character. This was perhaps what cut her the most deeply. Here was a man her two brothers thought of as being the best of men, and whose opinion was greatly valued, and he had completely dismissed her existence. Elizabeth could not have felt more ashamed. She had made a mistake in London which was doomed to follow her wherever she went, and her pride had been mortified by his snub.

A gentle knock was heard at the door.

"Lizzy?" Called Henry softly. He rarely called her Lizzy anymore, now she was grown, but the endearment comforted her.

Elizabeth wiped her tears hastily and opened the door to her brother.

He gave a sad smile. "Mr and Mrs Bingley are ready to depart for their wedding trip. We shall need to go down and farewell them."

"Oh!- yes of course." Elizabeth had momentarily forgotten her sister's wedding and felt horribly guilty for being selfish instead of spending time with her dearest sister. She quickly straightened her gown and smoothed her hair.

Henry stopped her at the doorway. "Bingley told me you had gone upstairs rather upset. I know not what upset you, dear, but I do hope it is short lived. I do recall you once saying that any attempt to intimidate you only made your courage rise. Let it be that way today."

Elizabeth smiled at her brother with a new strength in her heart. Henry spoke the truth- being weak and wounded was not in her nature. She resolved not to allow Mr Darcy to have that power over her. Let him say what he likes about my character! She thought. Those who truly know and esteem me will not believe such falsehoods. She stepped forward with an air of determination.

"I shall be well, brother. Depend upon it."

A crowd was gathering downstairs to farewell the newlyweds. Darcy stood to the back of the crowd, never one to be comfortable in large gatherings. He still had the unsettling feeling that he had been unfairly harsh to Miss Bennett, but it was done now, and he loathed the idea of attempting to apologise and create a further scene. With luck, they would not be forced to interact further and he could pretend the incident had never occurred. He certainly could not have such an acquaintance with his own sister to consider.

As Darcy was sorting through these thoughts, a flash of yellow on the stairs caught his eye. Miss Bennet. Darcy manoeuvred his way to the far side of the crowd in order to avoid those tear-filled eyes. He lost her in the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief.

As the crowd parted to allow the couple access to their carriage, Darcy was dismayed to find himself now standing directly opposite the very lady he'd been trying to avoid. She was looking to her side at the happy couple with a smile on her face. Darcy was about to slip back into the crowd undetected but he couldn't help taking in her appearance once more. She really was lovely.

All of a sudden her head swivelled forwards and her gaze met his across the room. Darcy was astonished. Gone was the twinkling smile, and in its place was a look of steely determination. Her eyes were cold and icy, and though Darcy had been prepared for a look of despair, the look of disdain had been a complete shock. Darcy had never before met with such a disapproving look, and he was bewitched by it. She walked away without acknowledging him, and Darcy felt indignant. Who was she- a practically disgraced barely of-age girl- to be dismissing him. Yes, they had not formally been introduced, but Darcy was certain the reaction would have been the same if they had.

His eyes followed her around the room, captivated. He was certain she was avoiding him, because as soon as she caught his eye her gaze turned to a glare and she moved further away. This was most extraordinary to Darcy! He was a man used to being pursued by the most eligible young ladies in England, and yet here was this country miss of questionable character seeking to avoid him! Every fibre of his being screamed that this was indeed a good thing, but Darcy could still feel himself being drawn in. This was dangerous indeed.

Caroline Bingley watched Mr Darcy very closely. She had gotten over the disappointment from her Pemberley visit and accepted that he did not wish to marry her just yet. It was probably better this way- for now he could court her properly. Caroline liked the idea of being courted publicly by someone as illustrious as Mr Darcy. Caroline knew that one wedding usually brought forth others, and it was solely for this reason that she was happy for her brother's marriage to that country nobody Jane Bennet. It was only a matter of time before she herself would become Mrs Darcy.  
>And yet, Mr Darcy had scarce spent any time with her at the wedding. At first, Caroline believed that due to Mr Darcy's tendency to be a social recluse when presented with large crowds. But upon closer examination she came to an alarming realisation. Mr Darcy did not have an expression of boredom or discomfort, which was common for him at gatherings. No- Mr Darcy had a different expression altogether, one Caroline had never before seen. He was enchanted. Caroline simultaneously felt anger and heartbreak when watching his eyes follow Miss Eliza Bennet. She had never before seen him show preference for any lady, except perhaps herself, and he certainly had never looked at HER like that before. Why- Caroline was certain she would have melted into the floor had she received such a open expression of admiration from him.<br>To Caroline's surprise, the young lady seemed not to welcome his attention, for she kept scowling at him and turning away. This would have amused Caroline, had it not made Mr Darcy gravitate more and more towards Miss Bennett.  
>Finally, in desperation, Caroline decided to approach Mr Darcy and hope to make him realise how foolish he was acting.<br>"Mr Darcy!" She said coquettishly "I believe I can guess your thoughts at this moment."  
>Mr Darcy seem momentarily surprised at being spoken to, then recalled himself. "Miss Bingley. I'd imagine not."<br>"I believe you have been meditating on a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman." Purred Caroline with a coy smile.  
>Mr Darcy looked as though he had been slapped, and took a moment to respond.<br>"Indeed I have not the faintest idea of what you speak. In truth I was thinking how insupportable it would be to spend much more time in such company such as this."  
>"Indeed, Darcy?" Came Henry Bingley's reply. "I realise we are country folk, but surely we are a tolerable lot! I believe you speak rather harshly!"<br>Darcy turned and looked ashen faced at Henry and Miss Bennet. For the second time in the day, he realised he had been overheard saying something far too ungenerous in front of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "Henry" he apologised. "You are quite right. You have caught me in ill humour but that is no excuse for my poor remarks."  
>"Oh relax, Darcy!" Cried Henry. "I know how ill tempered you are in the company of strangers," Darcy winced "no offence has been taken."<br>One look to the lady in yellow was enough to refute that remark.  
>Caroline Bingley smirked.<br>"Now this talk of strangers has reminded me why I approached you, Darcy." Said Henry suddenly. "I believe you have not formally been acquainted with my sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."  
>Elizabeth looked as if she would rather be anywhere but where she was at that moment.<br>Mr Darcy bowed, both out of social tradition and in apology. Regardless of her morals, she did not deserve to be publicly chastised-twice- at his hand. He looked into her dark eyes and in a slow, deep voice, murmured "Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Despite what you may have heard, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
>Darcy imagined for a minute that Miss Bennet had shivered ever so slightly as he said her name. He hoped she understood the deeper meaning of his words. He was sorry for causing offence earlier in the day, as well as now. Her eyes suddenly had a spark in them as she curtly replied "Mr Darcy, you are all politeness. I will venture to be ever so bold as to presume that first impressions are of utmost importance to you. As they are to me. Let us both be glad to have made such a lasting impression upon the other."<br>Before Darcy could utter a word, Elizabeth curtsied, begged to be excused and left.  
>Darcy was speechless. She had thrown his apology back at him! She knew his true thoughts of her, and did not wish to change them. And furthermore- she did not like him and had practically said as much! What an extraordinary woman. Darcy had never before been so conflicted by a person.<br>Henry Bennet believed that Elizabeth was referring to their introduction just now, and was pleased to hear that Elizabeth and Darcy had made such strong impressions on each other. Privately, he believed them to be very well suited, and hoped to one day call Darcy a brother too.  
>Caroline Bingley was astute enough to understand Miss Bennet was conveying a deeper meaning to Mr Darcy, and that he had understood her perfectly. That she was not willing to be further acquainted with him left Caroline elated. Perhaps Miss Bennet was not competition after all.<br>In such high spirits, Caroline resorted to teasing Mr Darcy once out of earshot of others.  
>"Mr Darcy- it would appear the object of your affection does not return the sentiment- I am exceedingly sorry, for now I cannot wish you joy!" Caroline hoped her jibe might prompt Mr Darcy to put aside this momentary infatuation and remember their own pathway to marriage.<br>"What?!" Replied Mr Darcy harshly "why must a lady's imagination always run to love and matrimony? I assure you the two could not be further from my mind!"  
>He stalked off, leaving a very wounded Caroline Bingley in his wake.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth Bennet could not escape the acquaintance of Mr Darcy, now that they had been formally introduced. It was all she could do to subtly let him know that she fully comprehended his true opinion of her, and she thought less of him for it. His eyes had widened, she recalled, and then narrowed at her. Yes, he had understood her completely, and he was obviously a man not usually insulted. Well! Thought Elizabeth. Let's see how he likes it!  
>The next few months passed quickly, with Elizabeth taking regular walks to Netherfield to visit the new Mrs Bingley. Jane thrived in her own house, and it warmed Elizabeth's heart to see Mr Bingley dote on his wife so. Elizabeth wished she could be half so lucky to find such a man to love her the way Mr Bingley loved Jane. She doubted there was anybody out there who could though- for Jane was such a sweet creature that the love she inspired was unparalleled.<br>On a rather unremarkable day in late November, the Bennet ladies came across three separate pieces of news. Firstly, and most promptly, a distant cousin was coming to stay in three days time, in an attempt to heal the breach between his own mother and her brother, Thomas Bennet. The man was called Mr Collins and Mr Bennet suspected he had designs on marrying one of his girls. Why else would a disgruntled family member seek reconciliation after twenty odd years? Mrs Bennet however was in raptures over the prospect of having a second daughter engaged or even married by the years end, and was eagerly anticipating their relative's arrival. Elizabeth did not have the same anticipation towards this gentleman's arrival, and being full aware of the fact she was the most eligible daughter remaining at Lonbourn in being the eldest, formulated any number of plans to avoid spending any length of time with the man.  
>Secondly, Lydia and Kitty had overheard that the militia were to be stationed at Meryton at least until the summer, where they were headed to Brighton. This brought much excitement to Mrs Bennet and her two youngest girls. Mary Bennet lectured on the loose morals displayed by many officers and the frenzy evoked by the young ladies of the town. Elizabeth's mind instantly flew to one particular soldier and whether he had the nerve to travel to Hertfordshire. Surely not, Elizabeth comforted herself. Surely Mr Wickham has too much pride to do such a thing, and of all the regiments and all the places to be stationed...<br>The third and most exciting piece of news for Elizabeth was that the Bingley's intended to host a Christmas ball. Elizabeth normally loved attending balls, but this particular one was special because it was the first ball that Jane would be hosting. She was most nervous about it, for several of Bingley's influential friends and both sisters were travelling from London to attend.

Both Bingley and Elizabeth reassured Jane that she would do a marvellous job at hosting.

Mr Collins arrived at Longbourn a day earlier than expected, throwing the household into chaos. Elizabeth had just walked through the doorway and heard the commotion, seeing Lydia and Kitty rush towards her.

"Lydie! Kitty! Whatever is going on?"

"la!" cried Lydia. "It is the funniest thing- Mr Collins has arrived a day early, and if he isn't the most ugly and dull person! How can Papa possibly be related to such a toad of a man!"

The two girls began to giggle, then Kitty replied earnestly "go see for yourself, Lizzy! I dare say mama would be happy for the distraction, it is clear she despises the man as much as we do!"

"Quick! Here she comes!" Cried Lydia, pulling her sister away before they could be forced to entertain this mysterious relative currently in the Longbourn parlour.

"Lizzy!" Crooned Mrs Bennet. "Thank goodness you are back from your walk! Come and meet your cousin, Mr Collins"

The look that Mrs Bennet gave her daughter needed no interpretation. Kitty was right, her mother clearly despised the man, and hoped somebody else might shoulder the burden of entertaining him. Elizabeth pitied her mother as she walked into an uncomfortable scene. There sat Mary silent on the sofa, with a large hulking man hovering near the window. Elizabeth had to suppress a smile- for her sisters had been right, he resembled a toad. Greasy haired, dumpy waisted and wearing clothes one size too small, Elizabeth felt immense relief that her mother was not about to play matchmaker. Why, the man was nearly as horrid as Wickham! She was loathe to admit.

"Mr Collins!" Sang out Mrs Bennet. "My second eldest daughter, Elizabeth." Elizabeth curtsied in greeting, and Mr Collins eyed her greedily. Elizabeth could practically see him weighing up the pros and cons of her being his wife. Elizabeth looked at him warily.

"My daughter Elizabeth is most independent!" Mrs Bennet cried. "Why, just now she returns from visiting her elder sister, a walk of over three miles- and no easy walk it is either! Why Elizabeth is regularly tearing her skirts and muddying her boots, insisting on walking despite the weather!"

Elizabeth started at the unexpected praise of her mother. Usually these were the very things she was scolded for! Elizabeth was about to comment, but caught sight of the reverend's disapproving face. Elizabeth looked to her mother with a newfound respect. Clearly she was warding the man off, in a very clever way.

"Tis true." Admitted Elizabeth. "I have never been one for displaying proper decorum and etiquette in exchange for freedom."

"Indeed?" Said the reverend Collins, disdain written all over his face. "I suppose there are those who might appreciate such abandon, and such strong spirit"

'But not you,' thought Elizabeth. She was safe from Mr Collins.

"Excuse me Mr Collins?" Came a timid voice from the sofa. Elizabeth and Mrs Bennet turned to Mary in surprise.

"Yes, cousin Mary?"

"Are you familiar with Fordyce's sermons?"

"Indeed I am, fair cousin!"

"I have just begun reading them" said Mary eagerly, "and I would be most delighted to hear your thoughts on them! Would you oblige?"

"Certainly! I would be most happy to!" And the pair began a most animated discussion on what to most people would be a most droll subject. The admiration was clear in both their eyes.

Elizabeth and her mother looked on in astonishment. It appeared Mary had finally found someone as pious as she, and Mr Collins a young lady so appreciative of the attention she was willing to overlook his many faults.

Mrs Bennet lamented this development to her husband that evening in their chambers.

"I never dreamed your relative could be such an odious man!" She cried "He cannot possibly be good enough for our girls! They are so accomplished and so well-bred!"

Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow at this exaggeration. "Tis true, he is not good enough for your vivacious Lydia, or my clever Lizzy, but consider my dear which daughter you are referencing. Why, we never even supposed anybody would ever show interest in the girl! Here, for whatever perplexing reason, lies someone who can make her happy and take her off our hands. We should be praising this development, and hope it continues!"

Mrs Bennet sighed. "You are right, but I cannot stand the idea of that man being my son!"

"Nor can I, Mrs Bennet. But the idea of Mary ending an old maid with a broken heart grieves me more. Let us use this time to come to terms with the idea."

They did not have long. By the week's end, to nobody's surprise, Mr Collins had proposed and a delighted Mary accepted. What did surprise them all was the announcement that the wedding would take place in a fortnight's time by special licence.

Mrs Bennet was beside herself at having to organise a wedding at such short notice, especially one she was only lukewarm about occurring.

On the eve of the wedding, Elizabeth finally asked Mary why everything was happening so quickly.

"Lady deBourg desires us settled at Hunsford in time for Christmas services." Explained Mary. "She has generously allowed the wedding to take place here at the Meryton parish, since Mr Collins can hardly officiate his own wedding at Hunsford."

"She has 'allowed' you to marry from your own home?" Cried Elizabeth incredulously. "What business is it of hers?!"

"I do not expect you to understand, Lizzy." said Mary quietly. "But Mr Collins works for her. She is entitled to have a say in his actions and whereabouts."

"Hmm," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "I wonder at such a person. How can a person be so comfortable ordering someone else about in their most private affairs?"

Mary shrugged. "I suppose the very rich feel entitled to give their opinion no matter where they go."

Elizabeth remained silent on this point, but leant over to give her sister a kiss.

"Sleep well, Mary. Tomorrow is a most important day for you!


	17. Chapter 17

Meeting Mr Collins esteemed patroness was perhaps the highlight of Mary's wedding. Mrs Bennet was in raptures, both at getting her least eligible daughter married, and having a noble woman attend the ceremony. She would certainly be the talk of the village for months to come.  
>The Lady in question swept into the church as Mr Collins scurried down the aisle to greet her.<br>"Lady Catherine De Bourgh, may I present my mother in law, Mrs Frances Bennet, and my new sisters, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia."  
>All the ladies mentioned bobbed in greeting, whereas Lady Catherine merely stared at the group, then sharply questioned "Mr Collins. You wrote of a family of five daughters and a son. Where is the other Miss Bennet and Master Bennet? I am most displeased at not having met your family straight away."<br>"Lady Catherine" ventured Mrs Bennet hesitantly "you rushed past my son on your way in to the church. See there? He is greeting guests as they arrive."  
>Lady Catherine did not turn, and looked most displeased at being contradicted. She sniffed and looked away indignantly.<br>Elizabeth could not believe somebody of such nobility could be so offensive in such a short space of time.  
>"Lady Catherine?" She asked "perhaps you are unaware that our eldest sister Jane has recently married. She is Mrs Bingley, and sits just behind you there."<br>This time Lady Catherine did turn, and stared at Jane and her husband, dressed finer than the other Bennet sisters.  
>"A fine match for her." She declared. "I hope Mrs Bingley is thankful for how prudently she has married. It is rarely done, marrying outside ones sphere."<br>This speech was made loudly, and Jane blushed and looked down at her hands. Mr Bingley simply stared at Lady Catherine. Mrs Bennet sputtered and Mr Collins nodded his head sagely in full agreeance with her Ladyship's words.  
>"Lady Catherine." Elizabeth's voice was loud and clear. "I am afraid I am confused by your meaning. Mr Bingley is a gentleman, Jane is a gentleman's daughter. So far they are equal. As a matter of fact, if anyone is marrying above their station, it is your own parson. As a humble clergyman, he has done most well for himself in securing the hand of a gentleman's daughter. It is fortunate indeed that we live in a time where such discrepancies may be overlooked. Now kindly find your seat, I believe the bride will be here shortly. You too Mr Collins."<br>The people within earshot of Elizabeth Bennet all gaped at her dressing down of Lady Catherine. Some in admiration, some in horror.  
>Lady Catherine herself levelled her eyes at Elizabeth, who met her gaze unwavering. Finally Lady Catherine stalked to her pew at the front of the church on Mr Collins side, loudly proclaiming "yes, Mr Collins. She would not do at all. Far too impertinent for a parson's wife. For anyone's wife, really. Foolish girl!"<br>Elizabeth sat down with a fire in her eyes.  
>"Lizzy," warned Jane "be well. For Mary's sake."<br>Elizabeth grasped her sisters hand in reassurance. Elizabeth did have a temper, but was readily able to curb it. Mary deserved her day.  
>The ceremony was performed, and Miss Mary Bennet exited the church as Mrs William Collins. She beamed with happiness and did not even flinch at Lady Catherine's loud appraisal that "Mr Collins had done a wise thing in choosing a plain wife", for a clergyman should always live modestly.<br>Mr Collins simpered with his patroness and decreed it the wisest of advice, that yes, he most certainly had taken it to heart. Elizabeth winced at such words from a new husband, but let the comment be since Mary had not heard it. Elizabeth could only hope that her younger sister's marriage was one in which she could both love and respect her husband. Elizabeth certainly could not fathom how that might be possible, especially with such a condescending presence as Lady Catherine.  
>Elizabeth had thought she could not find a ruder more dismissive person than Mr Darcy, but Lady Catherine had just won the honours. Heaven forbid being in a room with the two of them, smirked Elizabeth. How she would love to see Mr Darcy battle with Lady Catherine!<p>

Mr and Mrs Collins travelled back to Hunsford alongside Lady Catherine immediately following the wedding breakfast. Mr Collins was most anxious to return, both to escort Lady Catherine and to begin preparations for Christmas sermons.

As the cold December wind picked up, Elizabeth pondered how different Christmas would be this year, with two sisters no longer at Longbourn. Still, it was hard to be gloomy when all the Christmas greenery began adorning the halls and doorways of Longbourn. A visit to Netherfield saw Jane doing the same thing with her own home,which delighted Elizabeth to see. The Netherfield ball was just two weeks away, and Jane relied heavily on Elizabeth's advice and general good humour to carry her through.

Darcy sorted through the large stack of correspondence that sat on his desk. Letters from family and friends in one pile, letters of business in another, social invitations in a third. The third pile was by far the largest, to Darcy's chagrin. It was common knowledge that Darcy and Miss Darcy were at Darcy house in London for Christmas, and there were numerous parties and gatherings he had been requested at. Georgiana was not officially out in public, so was thus excused from attending. Darcy wished for such an excuse.

He had been tempted to return to Derbyshire for Christmas, but knew how Georgiana suffered in the cold. Besides, the roads at this time of year could be quite treacherous closer to Derbyshire. No- in London they must stay. As Darcy started sifting through the first pile, he recognised his aunt's writing. Lady Catherine's annual invitation to spend Christmas at Rosings, he thought with a wry smile, which would be worse? He imagined telling Georgiana they would spend Christmas at Rosings and knew that London would be the better solution, as abhorrent as it was for Darcy. It was testament to how much Darcy loved his sister, and how much she disliked her aunt.  
>Darcy motioned to open the letter, then paused at the last minute. He sighed and reached for the stack of business letters. These needed to be addressed first, especially since Christmas was now just three weeks away. He ran a hand through his curly hair as he perused the letters before him. It was all mundane matters, things he dealt with on a regular basis, but Fitzwilliam Darcy found that he could not concentrate on reading and replying to the letters. Every time he tried to apply himself, he was distracted by a lovely dark pair of eyes. What had Miss Bingley described them as? 'Fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman.' Yes, thought Darcy, Miss Bennet certainly was a pretty woman. In his mind, her eyes were fixated on him, and she smiled at him in that same dazzling way she had smiled at the church. The vision of her standing there in her yellow gown was burned into his memory and that smile still made him feel weak.<br>Darcy had to shake his head to rid his mind of Miss Bennet's lovely face. After a great amount of discipline and head shaking, Darcy finally completed his business correspondence, and rang for refreshments before opening his personal correspondence.  
>Darcy looked up in surprise as Georgiana entered the room with the tea things. "I hope you don't mind, brother. I asked to deliver the tea, in the hope that I might visit with you for a while. You have been so distracted lately."<br>Darcy smiled and motioned for his sister to join.  
>"Not at all, sister. And yes, dearest, you have been very astute in your observation. I have been most distracted lately."<br>Georgiana poured the tea and thought very carefully as she spoke next. "Did something happen while you were visiting Hertfordshire? You have been distant since Mr Bingley's wedding."  
>Darcy was again taken aback by his sisters observation, but schooled his features as he reached for his cup. "No no, nothing like that. Merely several business matters that have been weighing heavily on my mind."<br>He hated lying to his sister, but the relief on her face soothed his guilt.  
>"That is good to know." She hesitated slightly before continuing "I was worried you were envious of Mr Bingley and wished to settle down yourself. I hope you do not see me as being a burden in that regard."<br>She eyed her brother nervously as her brother choked on his tea.  
>"My dearest Georgiana, you could never be a burden. You are a wonderful young lady and any woman would be happy to call you sister. I have not settled down because I am yet to find a woman who measures up to what I am told are my exceedingly high standards" - and who will have me, Darcy added silently. For in his heart of hearts, Elizabeth Bennet was head and shoulders above any other lady he'd ever known.<br>Sensing he'd been daydreaming again, Darcy blinked and turned back to his sister.  
>"So how are you finding Mrs Younge, Georgie?"<br>The pair talked of how well suited Mrs Younge was, and how lucky to have found her. Georgiana mentioned her wanting to visit a sister in Ramsgate in the New Year, and had invited Georgiana along. Mr Darcy thought it sounded like a lovely idea for Georgiana, especially since she would be shut away in London for Christmas. She deserved an adventure, thought Darcy. Not for the first time, he lamented the choice of placing his sister's guardianship on his shoulders. As a young man, he had little knowledge of what a girl blossoming into woman hood wanted or needed. Too busy with his own affairs, he guiltily felt that Georgiana had been neglected. He saw Mrs Younge as a god-send, in keeping his sister company and providing her with outings that he did not have the luxury of making.  
>As Georgiana left the room, Darcy opened his letter from Lady Catherine. The least he could do was spare his sister the wrath of Lady Catherine at Christmas time. Lady Catherine could be formidable when she wished to be.<br>Darcy read the letter open-mouthed. It was not at all about visiting at Christmas. It would appear that Lady Catherine had just returned from the very county Darcy was trying his best to put behind him. Darcy could not believe the coincidence that would place his aunt among the Bennet's of Hertfordshire for Mary Bennet's wedding to her own parson. It was only upon returning to Rosings and re-reading Darcy's letters that Lady Catherine had realised that Darcy's friend Bingley was the same fellow who had married below himself to the bride's elder sister. Darcy winced at his aunt's words here, surely she had not said such an abominable thing out loud! It would appear that she had, however, when Darcy read the next paragraph.  
>"Nephew, you would not believe the impertinence of the sister to Mary Collins and Jane Bingley. She dared to refute my claim that Mrs Bingley had married above her station. Further more, the insolent girl then proceeded to argue that it was my clergyman -Mr Collins- who had married above his station! Can you believe such outrageous behaviour?!"<br>Darcy laughed out loud. Having met the girl in question - for he was sure his aunt meant Elizabeth Bennet- he could well believe it.  
>His aunt continued to list her observations and objections to all the Bennet family in some shape or form. Darcy silently agreed on most of what his aunt had said, until he read her closing paragraph.<br>"How nice it is, Dear Fitzwilliam that we shall not have unpleasantness of unsuitable relatives on the day you wed! In marrying my Anne, all your inlaws are already known to you.  
>Fondest wishes until that day,<br>Lady Catherine"  
>It had long been decided by Lady Catherine that Darcy wed his cousin Anne. Anne had always objected strongly to this, but Darcy had not cared or given the issue much thought. Until now. For suddenly, the idea of wedding his cousin filled him with loathing. This sudden change confused Darcy, and then he was dumbstruck with the realisation that he was starting to imagine himself marrying Miss Bennet.<p>

Darcy sat back in his chair. How had his feelings developed so quickly? They had barely spoken! Darcy realised he was drawn to her liveliness, her courage, her wit and her independence. All of which shone through with her remarks to both Darcy and his aunt. Darcy could have had any number of simpering, pitiful and demure ladies as his wife, and suddenly realised why they hadn't appealed to him. Darcy didn't want somebody to agree with him, he wanted someone who would defend her own principles without feeling intimidated, and who would challenge him. Anybody who could stand up to Lady Catherine was not easily intimidated and obviously ripe for challenging.

Darcy sighed. If it wasn't for her questionable family and her blasted scandalous past, Elizabeth Bennet would be the perfect woman for him.  
>Darcy knew he should put Miss Bennet behind him, since his pride forbid him making such an alliance, and yet when he opened Bingley's invitation to attend the ball and Christmas at Netherfield, Darcy agreed immediately. He rushed to find Georgiana, and tell her of their new Christmas plans.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Lydia and Kitty Bennet rushed in to their mother and Elizabeth, who were embroidering in the sitting room.  
>"You'll never guess what Maria Lucas told us, Lizzy!"<br>"You promised I could tell, Lydia!"  
>"Well say it then, for I am about to burst with excitement that the militia have arrived!"<br>Kitty let out a wail "Lydia!"  
>Lydia waved a careless hand and sat down next to Elizabeth. "Let us go to Meryton, Lizzy, and peek at all the officers!"<br>"Indeed we shall not!" Said Elizabeth indignantly. "We are not the type of girls to be chasing around young men like determined flirts. Papa and Henry will make their Colonel's acquaintance soon enough, I am sure, and you shall meet the officers in the proper, respectable manner."  
>"Elizabeth is right, my dears" sniffed Frances Bennet, causing Elizabeth to turn rapidly in surprise. Elizabeth was rarely praised by her mother. "It is of vital importance that you maintain the appearance of being respectable young ladies. However else will I get any of you married?"<br>As Lydia pouted at not having an ally, Mrs Bennet soothed "besides, Lydie, Jane is visiting shortly. Would you not wish to see your beloved sister?" Her eyes lit up suddenly "oh, I just had the most capital idea! Why do we not ask Jane to invite the new officers to the ball?"  
>"Mama", warned Elizabeth "Jane is overwhelmed enough as it is. I do not think we should add to her burden by increasing the guest list."<br>"Oh Lizzy, you think too much. Why it's a wonderful idea, and will allow the officers to meet you and your sisters, and what better place than at your sisters ball!"  
>Mrs Bennet would not be persuaded, and practically ambushed Jane as she walked through the door. Sweet Jane, never able to refuse anyone anything, soon found herself agreeing to extend her already swollen guest list.<br>As Elizabeth walked her sister to the door after her visit, she apologised for their mothers intrusive demand. Jane gave a hesitant smile, then looked Elizabeth in the eye.  
>"Lizzy, I know you do not think much of him, but Mr Darcy is a dear friend of Charles'. He and his sister arrive tomorrow as guests of Netherfield until after Christmas. I hope this does not make you uncomfortable, or desire to stay away from Netherfield?"<br>Elizabeth wanted to say that indeed, this news did make her feel so, but Jane looked so sad and sorrowful that Elizabeth could not refuse. Jane visibly relaxed. "Oh Lizzy!" She cried "I am so glad! I need your guidance and good faith in me for the next few weeks. Just until the ball, then all shall be well. Thank you, dear Lizzy!"  
>As Lizzy smiled and nodded her head to her sister, Elizabeth's head whirled. Mr Darcy was coming back. She expected to feel anger and resentment when thinking of that man, but was surprised to find herself anticipating his arrival, and feeling nervous at seeing him again. True, they had only spoken a few words, and barbed ones at that, but they had communicated so much more with their eyes. Before Elizabeth heard him speak such horrible words, she had to admit she found him extremely attractive. He suddenly intruded into her memory, with his long legs, curly hair and blue eyes. Elizabeth set her jaw and told herself to remember what he had said about her. Even if this hadn't repulsed her, he was a man who would never lower himself to marry her. That much was true. He was simply unattainable. Elizabeth kept telling herself that he was a man she did not wish to attain anyways.<br>Elizabeth's resolve was tested two days later, when Bingley and Darcy called on Longbourn. The expedition was purely to visit Henry, or so Darcy had said. Bingley might not have been the most astute man, but he did know the difference between dressing to visit a friend, and dressing to impress a lady. As he took in Darcy's carefully polished boots and buttons, and his very best day coat and vest, it was clearly the latter. As the pair rode over the field, Bingley wondered with a curious smile which of his wife's sisters had captured Darcy's eye.  
>The moment they entered the sitting room, the answer became clear. Darcy's eyes drifted over everyone in the room and rested on Miss Bennet. He barely spoke, but his eyes rarely left her face. Miss Bennet was clearly flustered, but whether it was due to reciprocated feelings, or Darcy's overzealous attentions Bingley could not say.<br>The visit lasted barely half an hour, before Henry suggested a walk into town. Elizabeth readily agreed, having some Christmas purchases still to make, then her face dropped, realising what she'd just agreed to. "Lydia, Kitty, do you not wish to join us? We would be such a merry party!" Elizabeth practically begged her sisters. The girls needed no encouragement for an excursion into town especially when officers were about.  
>So the six set off into town, with Bingley and Darcy walking their horses. Lydia and Kitty soon ran off ahead, much to Elizabeth's embarrassment. Henry called to them not to run too far ahead, which of course the girls ignored. Henry muttered under his breath, and although she couldn't hear what he said, she felt the same way. She flashed Henry a sympathetic smile and the remaining four kept walking. Elizabeth was so caught up in her thoughts about her unruly sisters, about Mr Darcy being here, and how for Jane and Bingley's sake she ought to be nice to him, that she had not looked up in some time. She finally did so, and was astonished to find just Mr Darcy walking by her side. Elizabeth stopped abruptly, looking about.<br>"Your brother is back that way, Miss Bennet." Offered Mr Darcy. "I believe Mr Bingley wished to show him a section of your shared fence which will soon be needing repair."  
>"Oh" replied Elizabeth, lost for words.<br>"We can wait here for them, if you wish? They are only a few minutes behind."  
>"No no, we may walk on, I was simply surprised."<br>They walked in silence, each enjoying the peaceful quiet and the country air. After a length, Mr Darcy spoke.  
>"I do so much more prefer the country. The smell of the earth and the rain on the grass rather re energises my being." He looked bashful, as though he had bared too much of his soul.<br>Elizabeth smiled gently at him, and Darcy felt as though he would melt. "I feel quite the same way, Mr Darcy. The country side is a balm to my soul."  
>Astonished to have found something in common with the man, Elizabeth continued the conversation.<br>"I believe you are from Derbyshire, sir? My aunt grew up in Lambton and claims it the prettiest part of England."  
>Darcy smiled. "I believe every man thinks his own county is the most handsome, but yes, Derbyshire is especially so. Lambton is but five miles from my own home, so I most definitely agree with your aunt's sentiment." He continued in a lower voice, looking Elizabeth directly in the eye "although I have been pleasantly surprised at the beauty to be found in Hertfordshire."<br>Elizabeth flushed and looked down. Were they no longer talking of geography? Remember what he said, Elizabeth, she schooled herself. Don't let your heart get broken.  
>Darcy had never seen her look lovelier.<br>"Miss Bennet?"  
>Elizabeth finally looked up.<br>"I don't believe I offered my congratulations to you on the marriage of your sister. Although perhaps not an equal match, I believe their temperaments are well matched." His eyes twinkled.  
>"Thank you, Mr Darcy" replied Elizabeth warily. "You do not think my sister is worth a clergyman?"<br>Darcy started. "Indeed you mistake my meaning. I was merely relaying a conversation that took part between yourself and my aunt!"  
>"Lady Catherine is your aunt?" Asked Elizabeth astonished. She had no idea Darcy's family was so well connected to include people of title.<br>"Yes, lady Catherine and my mother were sisters."  
>Elizabeth let out a long breath. "Well, that explains a lot" she muttered quietly.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Well, it's only fitting that the two people who have insulted me the most abominably are actually related!"<br>Darcy flinched, but did not say anything.  
>"Not even an apology to offer, how exceedingly proud you are!" Goaded Elizabeth.<br>"Apologise for what, Miss Bennet? For speaking of your own actions to elope? For relaying my natural and just feelings of concern at introducing such a woman to my sister? I am sorry you overheard my remarks, but I am not sorry I uttered them. What I am sorry about is my inability to stay away from you, as much as I desire to!"  
>Elizabeth whirled around on him, and Darcy was ashamed to see angry tears in her eyes. He'd been unfairly harsh to her once again. "Allow me to make this easier on you then." She cried. "We are almost in town and I no longer require an escort. Good day Mr Darcy." And with that she marched off.<p>

Henry and Bingley had finished examining the fence in a mere thirty seconds, which simply required some new nails. "What's this about, Bingley?"  
>"Say Henry, have you noticed the way Darcy stares at your sister?"<br>"Elizabeth?"  
>"Yes, he could barely keep his eyes off her. He was itching to 'visit' you as soon as he arrived in Hertfordshire."<br>"I've barely seen them talk!"  
>"Nor have I. Hence giving them the chance to talk now. I dare say Darcy has to smooth out his faux pas from my wedding."<br>"Faux pas?"  
>"Yes, poor Elizabeth heard him admonishing her over her near elopement. Said he wouldn't be acquainted with such a person."<br>"What?!" Cried Henry in rage  
>"Easy now. I gave Darcy quite the dressing down for such a speech. He felt rather badly that Miss Bennet had heard him, too."<br>"The rake." Muttered Henry, then it dawned on him "that's why she was so upset!"  
>Bingley nodded. "Hopefully he's made amends now."<br>"If I know Lizzy, it will take more than a simple apology to make everything alright" said Henry grimly.  
>As the pair caught up to Darcy in the distance, and saw Elizabeth marching off, they knew that Henry was right.<p>

Elizabeth stomped into town and into the nearest shop to escape that infuriating man. His pride and selfish disdain for the feelings of others were abominable traits! Hateful man! Thought Elizabeth. Luckily, she had stepped into the bookstore, which allowed her to peruse the new titles for some length of time, along with choosing a gift for Henry and her father. Elizabeth felt her anger fade away as she browsed the books, reading excerpts here and there. "Hopefully Mr Darcy would have ridden his horse back to Netherfield by the time I come out!" Elizabeth said to herself.

Henry and Bingley approached Darcy, who had not moved from where Elizabeth had left him. He was deep in thought.

"Elizabeth tired you out Darcy?" Asked Henry with a wide grin. Darcy deserved whatever Elizabeth had thrown at him.

"Yes, there's no competing with her. I say, Bingley, I may ride back to Netherfield now, if it's ok by you?"

But Henry and Bingley were not looking at Darcy. They were looking at someone up in the distance, talking with Lydia and Kitty.

"It couldn't be." Said Henry

"Surely not" muttered Bingley.

"The scoundrel!" They both cried

The two rushed ahead of a perplexed Darcy, who had no choice but to follow. As they became closer, Darcy saw who the men were charging towards. They know George Wickham? He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lydia! Catherine!" Called Henry in his sternest voice as he approached his youngest sisters.

"Henry!" Cried Lydia. "We were just making a new acquaintance here. Our brother Henry, meet Mr George Wickham."

"I know who he is" growled Henry. "What I'd like to know is what he's doing here?"

Wickham tipped his hat to Henry. "Why I am here with my regiment." He grimaced at the final word. "I always heard that Hertfordshire is a beautiful part of England. I decided to come and see for myself. Bingley! I hear that you've come to 'own' a piece of fair Hertfordshire yourself- congratulations man! I trust your property is, shall we say, fulfilling?" He sneered in a way that clenched Darcy's stomach. He was clearly not referring to real estate. Wickham finally looked beyond the two gentlemen and met Darcy's dark glower.

"Darcy!" He was momentarily discomposed. "Whatever brings you to Hertfordshire? Didn't think you'd lower yourself to fraternising with country folk." He eyed Lydia and Kitty "unless you're here to sample a different landscape as I am?"

It took all of Darcy's might not to strike the repulsive man, and had their not been ladies present, he probably would have.

"Lydia, Kitty, go and visit with aunt Phillips please. Mr Wickham has some business to discuss with us." Said Henry to his sisters, in a voice that brook no argument. The two girls sulked, but did as they were told.

"Your sisters really ARE delightful creatures." Wickham snickered, watching the two girls skip away to visit their aunt.

"Stay away from my sisters, Wickham" said Henry through his teeth. "All of my sisters."

Darcy's heart flip flopped at the thought of Wickham trying to seduce his Elizabeth, for that was what she had become to him.

At that very moment, Elizabeth came out of the bookstore holding a package of books.

Her first thought at spying the group was dismay that Mr Darcy had not ridden back to Netherfield. Then, as she neared the group she realised there was another man among their party.  
>Mr Wickham flushed slightly as he nodded in her direction. "Miss Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to see you again."<br>Elizabeth paled at the sight of the man, and dropped her books. She attempted to say something, but could not. Why was he here? She thought frantically. He should not be here! This is my home- my safety! Elizabeth's eyes darted about, and knew not what to do. Seeing Mr Wickham here, so unexpectedly and so out of context had completely frightened her.

Before Darcy could pick up her books for her, Elizabeth had turned and run towards her home.  
>Darcy was torn between wanting to follow her and comfort her, and needing to stay with the gentlemen and resolve whatever had just happened. He looked back and forth from Wickham to Elizabeth several times before Henry laid a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I will go after Elizabeth" he said in a gentle voice. It was clear to him how distressed Darcy was at Elizabeth being upset. "You take Bingley back to Netherfield"  
>Darcy just nodded. It was not proper for him to follow an unmarried woman, he realised slowly. His head was still in a fog as Wickham spoke next<br>"Women!" He shook his head. "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'd best be off. Lovely catching up with old.. friends." And with that, Wickham sauntered off to join a group of red coats in whose company he was in.

Bingley's face looked like thunder. "You know George Wickham?" He demanded, turning to Darcy.  
>"Unfortunately yes. We grew up together and he attended Cambridge with me."<br>"Wickham is the stewards son you told me about several times? Always demanding money?"  
>"One and the same. I suppose I never said his name out of respect to his father. He was a good man who did not deserve his name to be sullied."<br>"I wish you had, Darcy. I would never have continued the acquaintance had I known."  
>"How did you meet him, Bingley?"<br>"He frequented the same gaming clubs as Henry and myself in London. He always seemed so suave and well to do."  
>"Yes, George Wickham always had a smooth tongue, and in the first few years after our fathers deceased he would have been very rich from his inheritance from my father. I imagine he laid out some very big bets, and then the income started to dwindle quickly?"<br>Bingley nodded. "That explains his motives to be sure."  
>"Motives?" Questioned Darcy.<br>Bingley took a deep breath. "Ordinarily, it's not my place to say, but since you know all the persons involved, perhaps I might acquaint you with a few things."  
>Darcy did not like where this conversation was headed.<br>Bingley continued. "Did you not wonder at the exchange between Miss Bennet and Mr Wickham just now?"  
>"Of course, I'm still holding her books!"<br>"Wickham was the one that ran off with Miss Bennet that day in London. He's a first class fortune hunter."  
>To Darcy, the world had stopped spinning. "He was the reason she ran off?" Darcy croaked. "And he only desired to marry her for her dowry?"<br>Bingley nodded. "You saw the man just now, Darcy, ogling the other girls. He clearly has no affection for Miss Bennet" Unlike you, he silently added.

This changes things, thought Darcy. My Elizabeth, in love with George! Darcy had seen George Wickham seduce young girls before, and knew that he was a master at such an art. He could hardly blame Elizabeth, a girl of seventeen odd years at the time, to have been taken in by such a rake. She was still at fault for agreeing to an elopement, he reasoned with himself, but he knew full well who would have instigated proceedings and talked her into it. His heart ached that she was nursing a broken heart over such a worthless man, and that he himself had rubbed salt in her wound by questioning her morals. She believed herself to be in love and be loved in return.  
>"Oh Elizabeth, what have I done?" Whispered Darcy with his head in his hands. If Bingley heard, he did a very good job concealing it.<p>

Darcy and Bingley walked their horses slowly back to Netherfield, each heavy with thoughts. Darcy knew they could not expose Wickham's true character without also exposing Elizabeth's folly. Thus there was nothing to be done, except hope that Wickham had enough sense to keep out of the way of the company at Netherfield And Longbourn.

"Bingley," said Darcy all of a sudden. "Can you not tell Georgiana about Wickham being here? He knows her from childhood, and since he's already proved to be a fortune hunter once, my sister would be an easy conquest for him."

"I confess I was thinking the same in regards to Caroline. She is coming down here presently for the ball and I fear she will be a target."

Darcy nodded. "I dare say Henry is warning his father as well, although surely Wickham wouldn't try the same plan twice within the same family."

At this, Darcy returned to silence. Bingley allowed him his time to brood, then quietly said as they approached Netherfield "go to her and apologise, man. It cannot hurt."

"What would I say to her?" Darcy said weakly. "I have insulted her most unfairly."

"Tell her the truth. It's always been your strength."

Darcy nodded.

By this time, they were drawing near to the house.

"Charles! Mr Darcy!" The screech cut through the peaceful countryside. "If I had known Charles had company, I would have ridden down days ago! Mr Darcy, it is always so wonderful to see you, sir."

"Miss Bingley, charmed as always."

Jane and Georgiana followed Miss Bingley out of the house, it was clear that they had grown quite tired of entertaining Charles' sister.

"Caroline, I didn't think to expect you until Friday?" Bingley looked perplexed.

"Oh, I thought I would arrive a few days earlier, to see how preparations for the ball are coming along and everything. Plus, I just adore being in the country for Christmas. Don't you, Mr Darcy?"

Bingley had never heard her say such a thing in her life, and told her so. Caroline turned red and changed the subject. "What a wonderful surprise to see dear Georgiana again! And Jane too, of course" she added, almost as an after thought. Jane and Georgiana both merely smiled, and Darcy was struck with how similar the two were in temperament.

Miss Bingley commandeered Mr Darcy's attention for the remainder of the day, and he could not think of an excuse to go out riding to visit Miss Bennet and return her books without also inviting an escort in Miss Bingley. The day passed away with Mr Darcy becoming excessively grumpy. Even Georgiana knew to expect harsh words if she spoke to him when he was in this type of mood, but Miss Bingley was a slow learner.

Bingley had obviously informed his wife of Darcy's need to apologise to Elizabeth, because the following day, Jane Bingley just had to have the ladies of the house give opinion on the floral arrangements for the upcoming ball. Jane caught Darcy's eye over the breakfast table and gave him a meaningful look. Darcy answered with a slight nod of his head in gratitude.

Parcel in hand, he rode over to Longbourn.

It was a pleasant ride, thought Darcy, enjoying the warm sun on his face. The wind had dropped away and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a magnificent day. Darcy could only hope that would auger well for his meeting with Miss Bennet. The grass was still dewy enough to glisten brightly in the sunlight, and being December the air had a cool crispness that Darcy savoured as he inhaled deeply. He would never understand how people could prefer the city to the country.

"Darcy!" Called Henry as he neared Longbourn. "What brings you to Longbourn? Or rather, who? Though I need not ask that question! I dare say you didn't ride over to visit me!" Henry shot his friend a saucy smile.  
>Darcy smiled back, despite being teased. "Am I that transparent, Henry?"<br>"Perhaps I might not have noticed, had Bingley not pointed it out yesterday." Henry stopped what he was doing and looked Darcy in the eye with a serious face "she didn't know what he was, Darcy. She's an innocent girl who was preyed upon by a blackguard. It took her months to forgive herself for what transpired in London. Your words broke her heart all over again. She relives every cruel word you said about her, Darcy."  
>Darcy hung his head. He knew he had hurt her with his unfair accusations, but had no idea of the depth they had cut her. "I had no idea, Henry. I saw you that day and you believed your sister had eloped. I did not know with whom, or why. I presumed your sister to be a silly, spontaneous, selfish girl, wanting to have an adventure by eloping whilst travelling. Had I known the truth.." Darcy trailed off.<br>"Tell her that, Darcy." Urged Henry. "She is wounded and furious with you, but I know my sister. She is mostly mad for letting herself get hurt by someone she cares for."  
>Darcy blinked. "She cares for me?"<br>Henry nodded. "She would not place so much weight on your good opinion if she did not."  
>Darcy nodded slowly, his heart feeling light.<br>"I will apologise, and all will be well in time" he said softly to himself.

Darcy was received at Longbourn with much surprise by the ladies of the house.  
>"Why Mr Darcy!" Cried Mrs Bennet. "What a pleasant surprise. We were not expecting company today. Are Mr and Mrs Bingley well?"<br>"Indeed, Ma'am, Mrs Bingley is quite preoccupied with decorations for the upcoming ball. I trust you are all attending?"  
>"Oh yes!" Fluttered Mrs Bennet " all except Mr Bennet." Her face fell. "He does not enjoy balls and such."<br>"Papa far prefers his library" offered Lydia. "How dull that must be."  
>"That reminds me- Miss Bennet, the primary reason for my call is to return this to you. I believe you left it in Meryton yesterday."<br>All eyes in the room turned to Elizabeth as she recognised her parcel. A flicker of gratitude relaxed her features, before they hardened again.  
>"Thank you, Mr Darcy." She said curtly. Such kindness was not necessary" she met his eye "or expected." Darcy winced.<br>"Not necessary indeed!" Exclaimed Mrs Bennet. "Lizzy, thank the man properly for heavens sake!"  
>Elizabeth sighed and looked into Darcy's eyes. Darcy felt his knees go weak.<br>"Thank you, Mr Darcy." She said softly. "Your kindness and thoughtfulness is very much appreciated."  
>She reached out to take the parcel from his hand and as she did, her fingertips brushed his. The jolt this sent through Elizabeth caught her by surprise, and she pulled away quickly, her fingers still tingling where they had touched his. Mr Darcy was still looking at the parcel in her hands, thankfully, so he didn't notice the colour rise in Elizabeth's cheeks. What had just happened? Wondered Elizabeth. Why does this man unnerve me so?<br>"It is a lovely day, Elizabeth. Why do you not take Mr Darcy for a turn about the garden?" Mrs Bennet was clearly not about to pass up the opportunity of having an eligible gentleman visit her home.  
>Elizabeth was about to refuse when Mr Darcy proclaimed this an excellent idea. She had no choice but to comply.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I had originally planned not to interrupt the story with my comments, but I felt compelled to do so after so many lovely reviews. Thank you all so very much for reading and sending such warm responses! I particularly want to address all the people concerned that Darcy still doesn't know Elizabeth's full ordeal. Rest assured, he will learn of it, but he needs to be properly humbled first! Stay tuned! **

**Anyway, that's enough 21st century chat. Back to beautiful 19th century England...**

Elizabeth tied the ribbons on her bonnet, while Mr Darcy waited in the entry passage for her. Upon being dressed appropriately, he opened the door for her. Elizabeth breathed deep as she stepped out, as was habit. The cool air seemed to calm her simmering anger at the man next to her.

"We shall keep to the sides of the house, if you don't mind, Mr Darcy. That way we will always be in view of the household. Despite what you think, I am a lady who values her reputation." Elizabeth shot him a glare that left him in no doubt of her thoughts on his unfair comments.

"Of that I have no doubt, Miss Bennet." Said Darcy hastily. "In fact, I came here with the express purpose of apologising to you."

Elizabeth looked at him in scrutiny, but at least it had softened from anger.

"I did not have your character sketched as a man who would admit wrong, Mr Darcy." Said Elizabeth honestly.

"In truth, I don't believe either of us have a grasp on the others character." Admitted Darcy.

"Of that you may be right." Conceded Elizabeth. "However I don't believe either of us wishes to take the time necessary to better sketch the others character, to continue the metaphor."

Darcy raised his eyebrows. "Is this your own opinion, or do you believe you are reflecting mine?"

"Both, I imagine." Said Elizabeth, as they walked through the garden.

"Let me assure you Miss Bennet, my thoughts couldn't be further from your claim. When you overheard my remarks that very first day of our acquaintance, I already held a very misguided belief about Henry's sister, who I had been told had run off to elope in London." Elizabeth looked down, and Darcy carried on hastily. "I encountered Bingley and Henry that day, when they were trying to find you. All I knew was that Henry's sister had decided to elope, and I wrote you off as a selfish silly girl. This was my opinion of you that day at Bingley's wedding, and was the cause of my unkind words about you, that I never meant for you to hear."

Elizabeth had begun to cry, and Darcy handed her his handkerchief. "I didn't know anymore of the story until the day before yesterday, when we encountered Wickham. I am well aware of the scoundrel that he is, Miss Elizabeth, for I have known him all his life and witnessed his deterioration in character. Upon learning that you were the prey of a fortune hunter such as Wickham, I realised there was no way I could hold you accountable for your actions. You were a naive, innocent girl who was taken in by a practiced seducer. For that, you are practically blameless and I am heartily sorry for the sorrow it continues to cause you, and for whatever actions of mine that have contributed to your heartache. I can only hope, as trite as it seems, that time will heal your broken heart." He looked so genuinely sorrowful that Elizabeth could not doubt the sincerity of his words.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy" said Elizabeth, her voice cracking. "You cannot know how much it means to know that in others eyes my integrity is intact. Yes, I own the fact that I was too trusting and will continue to pay for this mistake. However, I am not a lady who would willingly cause a scandal and bring disrepute to my family."

"Of this I am certain, Miss Elizabeth, hence my reference to your naïveté. In my recent encounters with you, I have found you to be the epitome of manners and etiquette." Darcy paused. "As a matter of fact, would I ask too much to bring my sister to call on you? She is staying at Netherfield and I believe you and she would make splendid acquaintances."

Elizabeth smiled tentatively at Darcy, and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. She knew that he was paying her the highest compliment in allowing an introduction to his sister.

"I would be honoured to meet your sister, sir. Tomorrow shall be acceptable, if it suits you?"

"Tomorrow it is, Miss Bennet."

Darcy agonised over his next move, but finally decided to be brave and offered Elizabeth his arm. She took it hesitantly, but could not look him in the eye as she did so. Holding his firm, warm arm thrilled Elizabeth, and made her skin tingle from head to toe. Knowing that he didn't think lowly of her filled her with a happy giddiness she had never known before. As they rounded the corner, she realised with a start that she loved him. The realisation was a powerful one, that left her breathless. She had loved him from first sight, and this was why his words had hurt her so. Elizabeth was terrified- how should she act in front of him? So deep in thought was she that she missed his next words.

"Excuse me sir? My mind was far away."

Darcy was looking at her with the same intense gaze he had worn that day at the church.

Darcy looked down at her hand on his arm, his voice husky. "I spoke in anger that day. I believed the loveliest creature I had ever seen could never be mine, and it broke my heart."

He smiled shyly at Elizabeth, who was most flustered at the complete turnaround in their opinions of one another. Had he just declared his feelings towards her? Elizabeth did not know if he had, or if she wished it so fervently that she was reading too much into his words.

"I- I- I think I must return to the house" cried Elizabeth, the rush of feelings proving too much for her.

"Of course" said Mr Darcy, and led her back to the house.

Mrs Bennet had watched much of the interaction from the windows upstairs, and was most thrilled that the pair were now walking arm in arm. How wonderful it would be to have a third daughter settled so well! She clapped. And Mr Darcy was the handsomest and richest of them all! It was such a shame he was so reticent in his feelings, she thought. Just as well she was there to prompt things along!

As the pair said their farewells in the hallway next to the sitting room, Mrs Bennet cried

"Mr Darcy! Do you not see where you stand?! Why under the mistletoe!"

Darcy looked up in surprise then back to Miss Bennet.

"Surely you have the same tradition in Derbyshire, Mr Darcy?" Prodded Mrs Bennet.

"Indeed we do, madam." Said Mr Darcy, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed profusely as Mr Darcy reached up and plucked a berry from the garland, his eyes never leaving hers. He slowly bent down and Elizabeth felt his hot breath against her cheek. Her skin burned as his lips softly grazed her cheek, and she inhaled sharply, smelling his wonderful manly scent. He lingered for but a moment, but Elizabeth would forever remember the sensation of him kissing her. He pulled back slowly, murmuring "until tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth" He straightened up, and the intense desire in his eyes made Elizabeth's heart race.

After he left, Elizabeth drifted up the stairs in a daze. There was no mistaking that kiss, or the look in his eye. The words "the loveliest creature I had ever seen" and "be mine" kept circulating in Elizabeth's head, making her heart flutter a new each time. She was certain that Mr Darcy loved her as much as she loved him.


	21. Chapter 21

As Darcy made the journey back to Netherfield, he anticipated the following day as a young child awaits Christmas morning. His mind replayed his interaction with Elizabeth over and over, culminating in that kiss. Never before had one moment made him feel so nervous, terrified, and overjoyed all at the same time. Her scent lingered in his nostrils, her melodious voice echoed in his ears, and when he closed his eyes, Elizabeth was everywhere. Mr Darcy knew that if he was not already, he was very close to being in love with Elizabeth Bennet.  
>Georgiana was most intrigued that her brother wished to introduce a young lady to her, for he had never thought highly enough of any female acquaintance to wish them known to her. Georgiana wondered privately if her brother had finally fallen in love. If so, she longed very much to meet the lady who had captured Fitzwilliams heart.<br>Naturally then, there were two very disappointed souls at Netherfield the following day, when the sky was drearily grey and steadily raining all day. A social call was simply not possible in such conditions.  
>Darcy sulked about Netherfield in the worst of moods, worsened still by Miss Bingley's attempts to cheer him. No- he did not want to read any books in Bingley's pathetic excuse for a library; or play whist or chess, and no, he did not need to write any letters, did not need his pen mended and did not need a sheet of paper. What he needed was Elizabeth! Darcy considered this thought, and the notion that if they were married and at Pemberley, he wouldn't care if it rained for months on end. He was suddenly struck with the realisation that he'd begun thinking of Miss Bennet as Elizabeth Darcy, mistress of Pemberley. No longer was this a passing infatuation that he could leave behind when departing Netherfield. He was in love.<p>

Suddenly the full weight of his desire settled upon him and Darcy began a war between his heart and his head. Could Miss Bennet truly become his wife? His heart whispered yes, his head screamed no. He had always been a sensible man, yet since meeting Elizabeth Bennet he'd been acting like a love struck fool. Darcy berated himself for being so forward yesterday. Yes, Elizabeth -Miss Bennet- was a charming handsome girl who he'd eagerly have as his wife, but was she suitable to be mistress of the Darcy empire? Sister to Georgiana? Would a child of Bennet and Darcy blood carry the same status as Darcy and his cousins? Darcy considered her family and even the young lady herself. Likely not. Darcy began to feel like all the love he had for Miss Bennet was not enough. He had to consider his duty to the Darcy name, and not sully it. He could not afford to align himself with a lady who had consented to an elopement, no matter who the scoundrel was that talked her into it. As much as it broke his heart, he had to listen to his head and do the right thing. He had to give up his Elizabeth.  
>Georgiana was exasperated at her brother's fickle intentions. He had had a day to ponder his actions, and no longer wanted to introduce the two ladies at the next possible moment.<br>"You'll meet at the ball this week anyhow, so there is no harm done. I simply do not wish to raise the lady's expectations by introducing her to you prior."  
>Georgiana was not entirely convinced by his speech, but thought too much of her brother to question him. One thing was for certain, in the space of twenty four hours, her brother had turned from elated to pensive to downright despondent.<br>The weather cleared the following day, but Darcy was resolute in his decision not to visit Longbourn. So irritable was he that he granted Georgiana permission to travel to Meryton with Mrs Younge so to avoid seeing her face frowning at him. Georgiana set off eagerly with her companion, having spent far too long under the same roof as Caroline Bingley.  
>As they reached the town, Georgiana heard a strangely familiar voice.<br>"My eyes must deceive me, for it cannot possibly be Miss Georgiana Darcy here before me!"  
>Georgiana whirled around with a start.<br>"George!" She cried, rushing over to Wickham and taking in his regimental outfit.  
>"How well you look in your red coat! You are in the militia?"<br>"Indeed I am, Miss Darcy- goodness, it sounds strange to call you that! My how you've grown into a lovely young lady! How old must you be now, seventeen?"  
>"I am but fifteen" laughed Georgiana.<br>"Ahh, Georgie, always wiser beyond your years!"  
>The pair laughed and Mrs Younge cleared her throat.<br>"Oh, my manners! George Wickham, this is my companion Mrs Younge. Mrs Younge, Mr Wickham is a very old family friend. He grew up with my brother."  
>"Come now Georg- Miss Darcy- I was like a brother to you too!"<br>At this introduction, Mrs Younge relaxed. Surely this man was acceptable to be around Georgiana. She sat nearby as Georgiana and Mr Wickham shared stories about shared acquaintances and past events. The pair was obviously enjoying their time so much that a further meeting was proposed for the following day. Mrs Younge could see no harm in the plan, and offered her consent. As he was parting company from the ladies, Wickham commented "you must recall how your brother and I loved playing pranks on one another- he has no idea I am in town! Please do not give my secret away, I plan to surprise him at the Netherfield Ball in three days time! What a fine joke."  
>Georgiana did not like having secrets from her brother, but dared not spoil Wickhams surprise. Besides, Fitzwilliam was being so secretive himself that it gave Georgiana some small pleasure to have a secret too.<p>

Georgiana met Wickham the following day, and had a wonderful time reminiscing. It was so nice to talk with someone so open and friendly who knew her parents- Fitzwilliam was always so serious and unapproachable. Although Wickham regularly referred to their relationship as brother and sister like, Georgiana could sense it was more than that. They shared a closeness, but she was a woman now, who could appreciate the appearance of an attractive man. And Wickham was just that.

Georgiana fancied that he was attracted to her too, from the subtle comments and glances directed her way. They left Georgiana basking in the glow of being desirable. Never had she felt like a woman until George looked at her. He was a man she felt attracted to, and one that she already felt comfortable with. Georgiana began to feel like this was what love must feel like.  
>On the eve of the ball, Georgiana met with Wickham once more. He was attending the ball, and for the first time, Georgiana wished she was already out in society and could attend the ball and dance with George. She wished she could dress prettily for him. A blush overcame her face as she realised what she was thinking, and mortified when Wickham noticed it.<br>"Georgiana, dear, I have a surprise I'm planning, but may need Mrs Younge's assistance. Would you mind terribly if I spend the next fifteen or so minutes discussing things with her?"  
>Georgiana was surprised, but conceded and walked into the nearby bookstore. She could see the two from the window.<br>Mrs Younge seemed surprised at being approached by Mr Wickham, and her eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. She then had a small frown on her face, followed by a look of deep concentration. Finally, a look of satisfaction passed across her face and both smiled. Georgiana couldn't help but wonder what surprise the pair had planned.  
>Mrs Younge ventured to the bookstore to retrieve Georgiana, and the three walked to the outskirts of town where a pretty wilderness was to the left of the path. Georgiana was astonished when Mrs Younge sat down on a fallen stump and allowed Georgiana to proceed alone with George.<br>He took her hand tenderly and led her to a small copse of trees, quite secluded from the pathway.  
>"George?" Questioned Georgiana. She was partly alarmed, but mostly exhilarated at being somewhere private with a man.<br>"Dearest Georgiana," George began, "you must know how I feel about you. All my life I have loved you as a child, as a sister. Yet here you are before me and I can't deny loving you as a woman also. If you feel even a fraction of affection for me, please consent to be my wife."  
>"Oh George!" Cried Georgiana, but before she could say anything further, he had wrapped his arms around her and his lips crushed into hers. Barely releasing her, he murmured into her lips "say yes, dearest. Say you'll be my wife"<br>Georgiana could barely stand, let alone speak. Her mind could barely comprehend the feelings coursing through her body at such a passionate embrace. She heard herself whisper "yes" just once.  
>George pulled himself back to look in her eyes. The tears there made Georgiana gasp. "You have made me the happiest of men, dearest. I thank you thirty thousand times!" He kissed her nose "now for your surprise."<br>He held her close and nuzzled her neck as he whispered "how soon -kiss- would you -kiss- like to be -kiss- my wife?"  
>He held her face in his hands as he gently kissed her lips. The sensation of his lips on her left Georgiana feeling dizzy. She could hardly think straight, except that she wanted more of him. How soon could she be his wife?<br>"Tomorrow?" she said, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.  
>Wickham smiled broadly. "Tomorrow it shall be, my sweet Georgiana. Mrs Younge and myself have concocted a brilliant plan. How would you like to marry tomorrow, and return to surprise your brother in three days time? I care not for a ball, if you cannot dance with me."<br>Georgiana was not convinced of the secrecy of the plan at first.  
>"Consider, dearest, how relieved Fitzwilliam will be. You will be married, no longer requiring guardianship, and all done without any effort or expense on his part."<br>Georgiana could see the sense in this argument, and after all, Fitzwilliam did have a lot on his mind lately.  
>Slowly, Georgiana was beginning to see the merit of this plan and agreed. The passionate kiss Wickham bestowed upon her lips, her cheek and down her neck were dazzling enough to eliminate all doubt from Georgiana's mind. She and Mrs Younge would leave tomorrow whilst everyone was occupied with the ball under the guise of leaving early for Ramsgate, and travel with Wickham to London then onto Gretna Green. They would then return to Netherfield as husband and wife. Mrs Younge would stay on in London and visit with friends whilst the pair had a honeymoon.<br>Georgiana was most excited!


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth had not expected Mr Darcy to travel out of doors with his sister on such a wet, miserable day. Although disappointed, she was not surprised when the day ended without his visit. She found herself wandering into the sitting room just to pass under the mistletoe and remember what had happened there the day before. Even now, a day later, her cheek still felt hot where his lips had touched it. Subconsciously she placed her hand over the spot and smiled.

The Bennet ladies were most excited to wake the next morning to find the sun shining again brilliantly. By mid- morning though the ground was cold and damp, all the puddles had dried and Lydia and Kitty were planning a trip into Meryton for some last minute additions to their ball gowns. Elizabeth declined their invitation to join them, fearing she might miss Mr and Miss Darcy if she did. Elizabeth contented herself with walking the garden paths around Longbourn, ensuring she was always within earshot if guests arrived. She found her gaze continually drifting to the laneway into Longbourn, expecting to see him rounding the bend at any moment. She pulled her shawl tighter around her, the December wind was beginning to pick up and was chilling to the bone. Elizabeth had no choice but to return indoors. She selected a book of poetry and sat in the sitting room reading, looking up expectantly every time somebody walked past the doorway.  
>By dinner time, Elizabeth had realised he would not be calling that day. Heartily disappointed, she did her best to rally her spirits as the family sat down for dinner. Henry and her father sat at one end of the table discussing tenant matters and what provisions to still make over the winter. Her mother and sisters were at the other end, in deep conversation over gown trimmings and the latest news surrounding the ball in three days time.<br>Elizabeth interjected occasionally in both conversations, but found herself distant and deep in thought. Why had he not come?  
>Elizabeth's attention was instantly arrested when Lydia mentioned the militia accepting the invitation to the ball. Mrs Bennet exclaimed over what an honour for Jane to be hosting the militia alongside all of Hertfordshire's elite. Mr Bennet exclaimed he was tempted to attend just to see how ridiculous his youngest daughters made themselves in front of all the officers. Elizabeth looked to Henry with concern. Wickham was to attend Bingley's ball? Henry gave her a tight reassuring smile, that seemed to communicate a wish to discuss this further, away from the rest of the family.<br>The opportunity to do so did not present itself until the following day. Elizabeth walked the garden arm in arm with her brother.  
>"How could Mr Bingley invite Mr Wickham, knowing full well his character?!"<br>"Lizzy," said Henry gently. "How could he not? To snub the militia would be an enormous social faux pas- think of Jane! It is true, Wickham could have been excluded from the invitation, but how would that look? What explanation could be given without also exposing your past?"  
>Elizabeth sighed. "So Wickham is to attend the ball then."<br>Henry nodded sadly. "But you shall always have either myself or Mr Bingley nearby to ensure he doesn't dare approach you. Do not fret over that. What I am more cross about is our father's continued lax attitude regarding Mr Wickham."

"You told him what kind of man he is?"

"Without divulging particulars. If I told him everything, he'd have ripped Wickham's limbs off for meddling with his Lizzy!"

Elizabeth gave him a half-hearted smile. "As tempting as that seems, it would only lead to more trouble, I fear! But you did warn him regarding the girls safety."

"Yes, I particularly said that Mr Wickham is a known seducer and fortune hunter, and not to let the girls go near him."

"And papa waved you off." Sighed Elizabeth.

Henry nodded. "He said a fortune hunter wouldn't go to the trouble of chasing two of the silliest girls in England. I suppose it will be up to me to look out for them then."

They walked in silence for a while, with Elizabeth contemplating her mixed feelings over the upcoming ball. She had greatly anticipated dressing elegantly for a particular gentleman, and had wondered if he might ask her to dance. The idea of it gave her such a thrill! But now there was a grey cloud hovering over her happiness. Would Wickham forever haunt her and taint her joy? Elizabeth furrowed her brow.  
>"What bothers you, Lizzy? You haven't been yourself in the last few days. You seemed to be expecting someone yesterday?"<br>Henry had a fairly good idea who Elizabeth was expecting, knowing Darcy's feelings for his sister, but wished to know his sisters thoughts.  
>Elizabeth reddened, and Henry felt his suspicions confirmed. Elizabeth returned the feelings for Mr Darcy.<br>"Oh, it's nothing, brother. I was merely expecting to be introduced to somebody yesterday, but it didn't eventuate. I'm sure he had a good reason to not call..." Elizabeth drifted off.  
>Henry couldn't help teasing. "He?!" At Elizabeth's look of mortification at having revealed more than she meant, Henry continued in a gentler tone "was Mr Darcy expected yesterday, Lizzy?"<br>Elizabeth kicked at a pebble in frustration. "He said he would bring his sister for me to meet. But then it was so rainy, so I didn't expect a call. I had thought that they might yesterday.. But perhaps Miss Darcy was already engaged." Elizabeth looked off into the distance.  
>"I am certain there must be a good reason for Mr Darcy to have not called as he said." Smiled Henry knowingly. "I know for a fact that he finds the company at Longbourn most agreeable- and I am not talking about myself!"<br>Elizabeth blushed and looked down. "I had hoped I was not wrong," she said softly. "I was so sure he had admitted his feelings, and to want to introduce me to his sister! But then when he didn't call yesterday I began to doubt myself."  
>"Do not doubt yourself dearest, you are an excellent judge of character."<br>"You know," admitted Elizabetb "I first thought of Mr Darcy as a proud, selfish man for the cruel things he said. But he has been most gallant in offering his apology. Combined with your good opinion of him, I find him most agreeable."  
>Elizabeth missed having Jane as her confidant, and relished the chance to share with someone.<br>Henry smiled but said no more. He had a feeling that despite the presence of Wickham, his sister would enjoy the Netherfield ball very much.


	23. Chapter 23

The day of the Netherfield dawned grey and dreary, but nothing could dampen the spirits of those in Longbourn. Kitty and Lydia were ecstatic over the propect of spending an evening in the company of soldiers, and Elizabeth found that the excitement of seeing Mr Darcy after several days absence far outweighed the propect of seeing Wickham. Elizabeth would no longer give him that power. Henry always enjoyed dancing with ladies, and was particularly curious to see the interaction between Darcy and Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet was overjoyed at her eldest daughter being the hostess of a grand event such as a Netherfield ball, and Mr Bennet simply anticipated an evening of uninterrupted reading in his library.

Elizabeth dressed carefully, very aware of the butterflies in her stomach. The idea of seeing him again, this time with the knowledge that she loved him, and that he most likely admired her filled her with nervous anticipation.  
>Finally the time had come for the ball to begin, and Henry escorted his mother and sisters to Netherfield. Elizabeth greeted her sister Jane with a warm hug and delighted over the decor and ambience, Jane had done a wonderful job. Mr Bingley was friendly as usual, and even Miss Bingley treated Elizabeth cordially. Elizabeth soon realised the cause for Miss Bingley's good humour- she confided that she was engaged with Mr Darcy for the first two dances. Elizabeth felt a momentary pang of disappointment- she had hoped he might claim her for those two dances. Still, she reasoned, the two were both guests at Netherfield, it was only natural that they would dance the first two dances. Henry came to Elizabeth's side and offered her his hand. Elizabeth gratefully accepted.<br>On the dance floor, Elizabeth's eyes drifted across to Mr Darcy, admiring the way he moved. He had a grace and fluidity about him, without compromising any masculinity. His suit was cut well and fit him perfectly, and the fact that he was a head taller than all other gentlemen made him all the more noticeable and distinctive. For all the glances Elizabeth gave him, he never once met her eye. The fact that he didn't acknowledge her made Elizabeth slightly uneasy. Perhaps he was just nervous in crowds, hoped Elizabeth. Mr Bingley finished dancing with Jane, who claimed fatigue, and asked Elizabeth to dance the next two. Elizabeth agreed, but had lost sight of Mr Darcy. He was no longer dancing.  
>The night progressed, and Elizabeth had yet to see Mr Darcy again at all. She suddenly felt very foolish at letting her hopes up. Surely a man who admires a lady at least acknowledges her at a ball! Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes and she slipped out of the ballroom. At least she had not encountered Wickham here this far. That would have been too unbearable.<br>A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek, and though she wiped it away hastily, more spilled from her eyes. Elizabeth realised she needed to escape somewhere more private to compose herself, and taking a small lamp with her, quickly trod down the hall to where she recalled from Jane where the library was. Closing the door to the library behind her with a soft click, Elizabeth let out a long low sigh and relished the dark and quiet engulfing her. She realised how overwhelmed she'd been, with all the sights and sounds of the ball competing with the dashed hopes of a night of romance. At the thought of him, the tears sprang forth once more, and in the privacy of the dark library, Elizabeth let them flow.  
>After a few minutes, Elizabeth felt a bit better. Her frustration had been expelled, and although she still felt a deep sadness, her feelings of anguish had dispersed. She dried her eyes, and straightened her gown. Elizabeth suddenly stopped as she became aware of a low light coming from the other end of the room. It had been there all along, but with Elizabeth's eyes blurred with tears, she'd not recognised it as a candlelight. Elizabeth picked up her lamp and walked towards the candlelight, praying that it was unattended. Having to admit and apologise for such a display of emotion would only make Elizabeth feel worse. As Elizabeth came to the last row of books where the light glimmered, her breath caught in her throat. There, looking back at her with tortured eyes, sat Mr Darcy. He slowly stood, and his face looked exactly as Elizabeth felt. She had never seen a person look so sad.<br>"Miss Bennet." He said at last.  
>"Mr Darcy"<br>"You do not enjoy attending balls, madam?"  
>"On the contrary. I do very much enjoy a ball. It is this one in particular that disappoints me so."Elizabeth could not bear to look at him.<br>"I am sorry to hear that." He looked anguished. "I myself find that I cannot..." He trailed off.  
>Elizabeth couldn't bear to hear him say he no longer wanted to know her, and quickly asked "pray, is your sister well?"<br>Darcy looked up in surprise "yes, to my knowledge she is."  
>"I had hoped to have made her acquaintance. I have heard through my sister that she is a remarkable young lady." Why did you not come?! Elizabeth screamed silently.<br>Darcy looked ashamed and then his face became unreadable. "that she is. I'm sorry for giving the impression that you would meet my sister. She is currently travelling to Ramsgate with her companion, so I fear an introduction is impossible."  
>Elizabeth blinked. She had not expected being dismissed by him so coldly. "Sir, you explicitly asked permission to introduce me to your sister! It was not merely an impression."<br>"Ladies have been known to imagine far more intimacies than are actually given, in my experience" he replied coldly.  
>"And what of your kiss? Was that an imagined intimacy, as you call it?"<br>An intense look passed across Darcy's face for the briefest moment, then slid away. "A mistletoe tradition, madam. Hardly an act of intimacy."  
>Elizabeth reeled back. How could she have been so wrong? The words slipped out before Elizabeth realised what she'd said. "I honestly thought you loved me." She had said it so softly, yet the tortured look on his face suggested he'd heard her. The look twisted into something else as he retorted "and align myself with such a family so decidedly beneath my own? I assure you madam, that will not happen."<br>Elizabeth was stunned into anger at such a rude, pompous statement.  
>"My father is a gentleman, and my sister is Mrs Charles Bingley. Pray tell me how my family is beneath your own?"<br>"Your mother is no gentlewoman, that much is certain. Who is her family? Your younger sister I understand is married to the parson of my aunts estate. Your two youngest sisters are ridiculous flirts, a fact cemented in my mind after observing them tonight. Your father is a gentleman, true. Yet he had no concept of what being a gentleman entails. His estate is not nearly as profitable as it could be, due to gross negligence, and his manners are at times inexcusable. He is absent from tonight's ball, I notice. It seems a pattern with the man- to be absent when his family requires him the most. Perhaps had he taken the time to guide his children, his daughter would not have seen an elopement as a respectable option to make!"  
>Elizabeth's eyes narrowed "still it comes back to that! After all your pretty words of apology! How you must still see me. Fear not sir, you have made me completely aware of how unsuitable I am as a prospective match. I am ashamed of what my own feelings have been, in light of your views."<br>Darcy's eyes softened  
>"It was a decision I did not make lightly, Miss Bennet. I have to consider not only my own wishes, but those of my family- most notably my sister. How would it look for her to be aligned with such a family!"<p>

"So your own wishes contradicted what you've just told me? I was right- you did have feelings for me!"

Darcy started as he realised what he'd admitted. He began to talk again, but Elizabeth's voice overrode his. "Do not be alarmed, Mr Darcy. I do not seek a proposal of marriage against your wishes. Even if you do succumb to your feelings for me, I do not wish to be joined to a man who constantly berates me for such things that I could not and cannot control. How could anyone be happy in such circumstances? My greatest desire is for a happy marriage, and I am quite convinced that would not be possible with you. You have insulted me in every possible way, and I beg to return to my family. Good bye, Mr Darcy."  
>Elizabeth turned on her heel and strode furiously down the hall. Darcy was left feeling a myriad of emotions. Admiration for Elizabeth's strength, pity for her situation in life, astonishment that she'd turned away a potential proposal- for really, he had raised her expectations unacceptably high- and mostly despair, for breaking both his own and the heart of the woman he loved. In the single candle flame, Darcy hung his head in his hands. How could the night get any worse?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Darcy once again heard the click of the library door and tensed. He was in no mood for company, and couldn't imagine what else Miss Bennet could say to him to make him feel any worse than he already did. Hearing her cry had been the most devastating thing he'd ever encountered, both because he was powerless to comfort her and worse- he was likely the reason for her tears. Distancing himself from her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, when all he wanted to do was hold her close. If only he could have been born into a simple country family, instead of one of the most illustrious families in England. The Darcy's could not be polluted by such questionable family members, and then there was Elizabeth herself. Every time Darcy found himself falling in love, he had the lucky recollection that she was a woman who'd agreed to an elopement. Highly scandalous behaviour, regardless of who led her to do it. Such a woman could never be a Darcy of Pemberley. Darcy was resolute that he'd made the right choice, but Elizabeth's voice echoed in his mind 'I could never be with a man who constantly berates me for things I could not and can not change.' Was she criticising him?

"Darcy?" Came the voice, interrupting his train of thought. "is that you?"

"Bingley?" Darcy sat up straight. "Why ever are you not at the ball?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Darcy. But not now. There has just been an express sent for you." He handed Darcy the letter, who took it with alarm, his thoughts instantly on Georgiana.

He opened the letter and looked up at Bingley.

"It is from Wickham. Is he not here tonight?"

Bingley looked surprised. "No, he is not. Colonel Forster sent him to London on some errand. I thought it most fortunate that he should miss the ball."

"Hmm" was all Darcy said as he began to read. His face soon turned a pale grey. "Georgiana!" He cried and thrust the letter to a perplexed Bingley.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy,

It is with delight that I am shortly to call you brother officially! Georgiana has consented to be my wife and has made me the happiest of men. We are journeying to Gretna Green as you read this and expect to return to Hertfordshire in three days time. Dear Georgie wanted this to be a surprise, but since there is a business matter at hand, I decided some advance warning would be prudent. Kindly have Georgiana's dowry ready for us upon our return. As you can imagine, a soldiers income is meagre and a lady like Georgiana is accustomed to the finest things in life. I will be reasonable and allow the dowry to be paid in six instalments over the next three years, at five thousand pounds per half year.

Do not think you can stop us, by the time you reach us we will already be legally man and wife. As we already are in the flesh."

Bingley glanced up at Darcy as he read the last line. Darcy was staring straight ahead, a look of hopelessness on his face.

"What am I to do? The damage has already been done, she must marry him." Darcy looked forlornly at his friend.

Bingley considered the situation.

"Indeed they must, but perhaps you could journey to meet them and conceal the fact that the wedding was an elopement."

Darcy nodded slowly then slammed his fist down on the table.

"I cannot help but feel that this is my fault, Bingley. Had I kept a better eye on Georgiana, or even bothered to know her companion better, for I am sure she is partly responsible for this action. And I knew what Wickham was about! If only I had warned Georgiana of his true character! And now it is too late." He concluded sadly "She will forever be wed to a man who does not love or respect her, and will likely treat her cruelly. How can that hold any hope of happiness?" He slumped in his seat. "I have failed her, Bingley. I pride myself on my good judge of character and being a thorough and astute man, and yet my own sister has been led astray from right under my nose. It is indeed a blow to a mans pride."  
>Bingley's heart went out to the man. Surely he was taking too much upon himself.<br>"You can still save her reputation." He said softly. "As difficult as it may be, stand by your sister and support her marriage. Turn her marriage into a respectable union. It is the only way to save face, and ensure that Miss Georgiana is not censured wherever she goes."  
>Darcy nodded. "You speak sense, Bingley. I thank you for your kind words. Heaven knows, after the night I've had I needed to hear them."<br>Bingley raised an eyebrow. "Why were you sitting alone in the library, Darcy?"  
>Darcy looked even more desolate than he had a moment earlier.<br>"I cannot marry her, Bingley." He spoke so low it was whispered.  
>"Why ever not?!" Cried Bingley. "I understand she returns the sentiment, if you'll pardon me from speaking too forward"<br>Darcy noted that he did not need to clarify which lady he was referring to. Perhaps Darcy had been too transparent. "I have a family name to uphold, and when I informed the lady of my reservations, she made it clear she did not desire my attentions."  
>"You told her she wasn't good enough to be a Darcy?"<br>Darcy nodded.  
>Bingley sucked in a breath. "And what of the Darcy name now? Now that Georgiana has sullied your name?" He demanded.<br>Darcy slammed his hand down and raised his voice "that is precisely why I must go after her! I need to protect my family name! It's all I ever do!" Darcy's shoulders slumped, and he looked his friend in the eye.

"Sorry, Bingley. You did not deserve that. It has simply been a very draining night and I'm most tired. I have a demanding day tomorrow, and feel it best to get some rest now. Will you be so kind as to excuse me from the rest of the evening? Pass on my compliments to Mrs Bingley. She hosted tonight magnificently." He stood and began to walk towards the doorway.  
>Bingley stood also and nodded, then shot his friend a wry glance "you didn't even see the ball, Darcy!"<br>"I saw the first two dances. What I saw will forever be burned in my memory" said Darcy softly, thinking of an elegant brunette, with twinkling eyes and an engaging smile. She had looked at him a great deal tonight, though he pretended he did not notice.  
>Bingley smiled, knowing full well what Darcy alluded to.<p>

Neither gentleman realised Caroline Bingley had come to stand on the other side of the door, and could quite clearly hear her brothers words. Wherever had he been! Caroline thought irritated. It was a sign of such bad manners to abandon guests at his own ball! Hearing him talk, and assuming he was addressing a servant, Caroline was poised to open the door and reprimand him. Then Caroline heard Mr Darcy's voice and went still.

Her brother continued talking.

"Since you won't be attending the rest of the ball, Darcy, I'll tell you now. I am to be a father come Easter! We're announcing it this evening!"

Caroline heard Darcy's hand clap her brothers shoulder as he offered his congratulations.

Caroline's eyes widened as she heard her brothers next words "I can only hope that the child will one day be your niece or nephew" , and those eyes practically popped out of their sockets as she heard Mr Darcy in a low steady voice saying earnestly "nothing would make me happier, if that were possible, friend."  
>There was silence for a moment, then Bingley told his friend to hurry off to rest.<p>

Caroline Bingley had just enough time to compose her features as the door flew open and the two gentlemen practically stumbled over her.

"Caroline!" Exclaimed Bingley. Whatever are you doing here?!"

Caroline smiled sweetly. "Looking for you, brother. The supper set is about to begin, and I know you have important news to share during the meal."

Bingley smiled "yes, I have just informed Darcy of my happy news."

Caroline smiled once more. "Well shall we get back so you can tell everyone else? Mr Darcy?"

"Thank you no," said Darcy, and Caroline did well to plant a look of surprise on her face.

"I find I have urgent business to attend to, and leave at first light tomorrow. It is imperative that I get a good nights rest."

"Of course, Mr Darcy" crooned Caroline. "I completely understand. How unfortunate, but I suppose for a man of your status, such business concerns must be pressing. We will detain you no further, shall we Charles?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow as Bingley left with his sister. He had not expected Caroline Bingley to take his immediate departure well. Just another character misjudged, he thought sullenly.

Caroline walked back to the ball room with her brother, thankful that she had overheard their conversation. Had she not, she may have embarrassed herself by trying to talk Mr Darcy into staying. Why, it was perfectly clear that Mr Darcy intended to propose to her, and she dared not jeopardise that. Why else would he have been locked away with her brother, and having to rush away the next morning on 'business matters'. He was clearly going to visit his attorney to draw up marriage papers. Charles spelled it out so clearly- Mr Darcy could be an uncle to the Bingley child once he'd completed his business!

Caroline spent the remainder of the ball drifting aimlessly in a dream world, imagining all the wonderful balls she could throw in the Pemberley ballroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: so, hands up who hates Darcy right now?! Good, good! I wanted you to hate him as much as Elizabeth does in Canon after the Hunsford proposal. All his good intentions of love and desiring marriage are marred by his ugly words and selfish pride. Fear not- he's about to be brought royally back down to Earth, and realise what an a-hole he's been, and what a Saint Elizabeth is. **

**Some have commented that Bingley shouldn't forgive Darcy so quickly for his unkind words about the Bennets. I quite agree that he shouldn't, but to me that would be going against his character. He forgives Darcy very quickly for meddling with his own romance in canon, so I figured he'd just as easily let Darcy's comments slide here. Perhaps I've exaggerated his fair temperedness, but he's never been my favourite character. Grow a spine, Charles!**

**Most of you have probably guessed that Lizzy's near elopement and Henry's rescue are the Darcy/Georgiana version in canon. Every time I think to myself with disbelief how Wickham could have gotten away with it, I remember that Darcy DID let him get away with it originally. True, he kicks himself for it later, but the coverup happened nonetheless. Wickham finds a new girl to seduce, and she is not so lucky to escape. In canon, Elizabeth feels shame and horror at what her sister has done. Suffice to say, Darcy is about to have his 'Hunsford revelation.'**

**I'll leave it there, so I don't spoil the story. **

Elizabeth woke the following morning later than usual, despite her early bedtime. She soon became heartily sorry she'd left early with Henry, upon hearing Jane's happy news. She was to be an aunt! This news momentarily eclipsed her broken heart, until she recalled a joke she used to share with Jane. Elizabeth was often admonished by their mother as being too unruly to find a husband, which Elizabeth proclaimed to be perfectly fine, she would end an old maid and spend her days teaching Jane's numerous children to play their instruments very ill. The pair used to laugh at such a wild claim, but suddenly it was all too close to reality. Elizabeth felt her eyes well up again, and quickly pronounced her tears as tears of delight. Only Henry suspected something else. Elizabeth had been too angry and upset to construct any words the night before, but Henry knew his sister well enough to know that she was not leaving the ball due to a headache, as claimed. He knew she had said something to Bingley, and then rushed off before he could reply. From the look on his face, it had not been that she was ill. Henry suspected Fitzwilliam Darcy to be the reason, but did not wish to pry.

Elizabeth longed to visit with Jane, and enquire after her health. She felt enormously guilty for not being a more attentive sister. However she couldn't bring herself to return to Netherfield, not while HE was there. Elizabeth drifted among the flowers in the Longbourn gardens and contemplated the developments from last night. Jane suddenly seemed so far away from Elizabeth. She belonged now in the married world, running her own household and being privy to the secret world between a man and wife. And now she would become a mother. As Elizabeth ran her fingers over the rosebuds, she supposed she herself would like to be a mother one day. 'But not to Darcy children' she thought with a painful smirk. Still, it was just another way in which Jane had become distant to Elizabeth now. Elizabeth paused in her track, and had a hard look at herself. It was very unlike her to be so forlorn, especially in the face of such happy news. She resolved to think no more of Mr Darcy and to be happy for her sister and brother.

It was a very fortunate decision indeed, for the very pair had come to call at Netherfield. "Jane!" Cried Elizabeth, and rushed towards her sister. "Heartiest congratulations dearest! How are you feeling? Are you well? When do you expect the baby?"

Jane laughed at all the questions. "Thank you Lizzy! I am well now, though I still feel fatigued easily. The early stage was uncomfortable, but things are much more bearable now, especially since I can now feel the little one move. We expect the baby around Easter."

As the Bingley's entered the house, Mr Bennet exited his library for just long enough to shake Bingley's hand and give Jane a peck on the cheek in congratulations before retreating again to his library. The disappointment was evident on Jane's face at her fathers lack of enthusiasm, but she hid it well.

"So clever, my Jane!" Exclaimed Mrs Bennet. "Why you must have fallen with child immediately! Such a smart thing to do Jane, as I did myself."

An awkward silence ensued and Jane went very red in the face. "Mama!" She hissed in embarrassment.

Jane was fussed over and ensured every comfort by her husband and mother and sisters, much to her bemusement.

"Charles, really, I am fine! I shall visit here and talk of the ball with my mother and sisters, whilst you talk with Henry." Jane gave him a serious look, and Elizabeth suspected this to be the real reason for the visit.

After the topic of the ball had been exhausted, Jane proposed a light walk with Elizabeth. Once outdoors, she began "Lizzy, I know we haven't been so close lately as we used to be, and I'm not asking you to share confidences, but I believe there to be some history between you and Mr Darcy. If his presence at Netherfield has been the reason for your distance, then allow me to inform you that this is no longer an issue. Mr Darcy left this morning on urgent business. I do not know when or if he'll return to Netherfield. He gave his apologies for barely attending the ball last night and left at first light this morning."

"So he is gone." Breathed Elizabeth.

Jane nodded.

"Then all will be well, dearest. So, tell me more about my niece or nephew. What does it feel like to have a child stir within you?"

The two sisters linked arms and talked and laughed through the field, just as they had used to do. Elizabeth felt her heart heal, just a little.

Elizabeth farewelled her sister and Bingley with a light heart, which was quite a turnaround from her first waking thoughts of anger and despair. Upon entering the house, Elizabeth was summoned by Henry, who looked grave indeed.

**"**Bingley has just informed me of some most distressing news, Lizzy. May we walk outside if you are not too fatigued? I know you spent time outdoors with Jane already. You see, this news is a most delicate in nature and I do not wish to be overheard."  
>Elizabeth looked alarmed and readily agreed. The pair set off towards the ridge behind the house, which was largely not disturbed.<br>Upon reaching the summit, Henry turned to Elizabeth. "Mr Darcy's sister has eloped as of yesterday morning. She has left her brother and friends and gone with her companion to Gretna Green, to wed Mr Wickham"  
>Elizabeth gasped in horror.<br>"She has a substantial fortune, which is undoubtedly Wickham's primary motive. You of all people know him too well to think otherwise."  
>Elizabeth nodded her head.<br>"According to Bingley, majority of the town merchants in Meryton have seen him escorting Miss Darcy about Meryton and say she looked most besotted. I dare say she was- I for one know how charming he can be, and she is but a girl. Based on this, it is assumed she went willingly, but after his behaviour to you, one cannot be sure. "  
>Poor girl! Elizabeth thought. Poor, foolish girl! Elizabeth knew that Wickham would squander whatever dowry Miss Darcy provided, and that she would be left in a penniless, loveless marriage to a cruel and heartless man. Elizabeth recalled Mr Darcy saying his sister was but fifteen, and her heart broke for the life that lay ahead for such a young girl. Elizabeth shivered as she realised that Miss Darcy's family would not be as accommodating as her own had been, and felt both gratitude for herself and sorrow for Miss Darcy. If the censure that Mr Darcy had levelled on her for an attempted elopement was anything to go by, the new Mrs Wickham would be ostracised from the Darcy family.<br>As troubled by the news as she was, Elizabeth was ashamed to admit a feeling of smug satisfaction that Mr Darcy was now getting a taste of his own medicine. There he was berating her sisters for their wanton behaviour, when his very own sister was engaging in far worse! His accusations of her mother not behaving as a gentle woman could be charged against his own aunt and her deplorable behaviour at Mary's wedding, along with the actions of his own sister in permitting an elopement. His insults to her father for not curbing the wild behaviour of his daughters could be reversed upon himself, as guardian to Miss Darcy. He had called into question Elizabeth's very own morals, in believing her to have consented to an elopement. He must be struggling to view his sister in the same light, she thought. Let him struggle, she thought crossly. He has caused so much pain that he deserves this heartache!  
>Elizabeth immediately regretted this thought, as she was not a bitter person. But she couldn't quite shake the feeling that Mr Darcy was being taught a lesson. Elizabeth only lamented the fact that the man was too proud to learn from it.<p>

"He's gone after them." Henry broke Elizabeth's reverie. "Darcy, that is. Bingley said he's going to try and cover up the fact the wedding was an elopement, and introduce the couple with his consent. You see then the need for our discretion."  
>Elizabeth nodded. Mr Darcy needed to protect his family name, at all costs.<br>"What kind of girl is Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth asked finally. "Is there a chance she could be happy with such a marriage?"  
>Henry shook his head sadly. "I have not met Miss Darcy personally, but Bingley informs me that she is a shy, timid yet sweet girl. From interacting with Wickham following your failed elopement, I have witnessed his cold, nasty nature. I fear that once he is in possession of Miss Darcy's fortune, his natural self will be revealed and will crush whatever spirit Miss Darcy has. I believe this is what devastates Mr Darcy most."<br>"He is devastated?" Elizabeth was surprised. She had expected anger and disappointment from such a man, as she had experienced from him.  
>"Apparently so. He takes full responsibility for what has happened, saying that he should have been a more attentive brother and a better judge of character."<br>Elizabeth pondered this but said nothing.**  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Darcy left on horseback at first light. It was bitterly cold, less than a week out from Christmas, and he was in dark spirits. The gloomy exterior matched his mood perfectly.

Georgiana had taken the carriage with Mrs Younge, which meant they would be travelling at a slower pace than he. Still, they were a solid 24 hours ahead of Darcy, meaning that even if he rode through the night he wouldn't reach Gretna Green before the elopement took place. His only hope was to intercept the couple on their return journey.

He rode north furiously, stopping only to rest his horse. As the sun went down, he stopped at the next town, knowing it was not safe to travel after dark along unknown roads. After washing the grime from his face, and having a simple light meal, Darcy fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow.

As he had done the night before, he dreamt of Elizabeth. In his dream it was Christmas morning, and he and Elizabeth must have been married, for they sat together exchanging gifts. Darcy had given Elizabeth some sheet music of his favourite composers so she could learn to play what music he liked best. Elizabeth had accepted the gift, but looked sad. Elizabeth had then given him a hand-embroidered handkerchief. Darcy glanced down at the cloth and its tiny uneven stitches spelling his initials and threw it aside. "I cannot be seen with this!" He'd said. "Look at the uneven letters!"

"But I made it for you!" Cried Elizabeth. "I tried my best and hoped that would be enough. Why is my best not good enough for you?"

Darcy woke up drenched in sweat.

As soon as dawn broke, Darcy was riding North again. By his calculations, Wickham and Georgiana should be arriving at Gretna Green that day in order to be married. Darcy would not arrive in Scotland until nightfall, assuming all went smoothly. As much as he abhorred thinking of it, he hoped they would spend their wedding night in Gretna Green. He planned to seek them out the following day.

On and on Darcy rode, through the biting icy wind. Thankfully the skies were clear- a snow drift would make travel near impossible. This was the only positive thought Darcy could muster. The sun dipped down and the air grew even more cold and damp. Finally, as Darcy could no longer feel his fingers and toes, he reached the outskirts of Gretna Green. He saw the blacksmiths building, which he had heard was location for most of the weddings, and rapped on the door.

A man opened the door after some shuffling about, clearly surprised to have his supper interrupted. Upon not recognising the gentleman but recognising the fine cut of his clothing he stated "I don't do work after dark m'lord. If you're needing a shoeing you'll have to wait til morning." Then with a twinkle in his eye "same goes for weddings, if that be why you're in this part of the country."

"Good sir, I simply require information. Did you conduct a wedding today? With a young girl, about 15 years old, fair hair; the groom around my age, quite a handsome fellow?"

"Aye, married them this afternoon. The groom was a most impatient one too. Did all the talking, wanted it over fast."

Darcy closed his eyes.

"You looking for them?" The man eyed Darcy suspiciously.

"Merely to offer my congratulations. I was meant to stand up with the lad but didn't receive word until yesterday." Darcy replied smoothly.

The man looked thoughtfully at Darcy then replied. "You'll find them over at Grenloch inn. Not two miles up the road, nearest inn to here. All our newlyweds go there for the night before passing on. Your fellow seemed in a rush to be moving on though, curious that he invited you along when he's not staying past the morning. I hope you can find him tomorrow before he departs. Surely you won't disturb the fellow on his wedding night!" The blacksmith chuckled as he pocketed the coin Darcy held out for him and shut the door.

Darcy was close. Two miles on and he dismounted his horse at the inn. The innkeeper confirmed the newlyweds were present, and for a hefty sum, agreed to detain them in the morning until Darcy had met with them. Satisfied with his days progress, Darcy took a room at the inn for himself and was soon fast asleep. This time he was too exhausted to dream.

Darcy woke and looked out his window. It was still dark, but Darcy could make out silhouettes against the grey sky. Dawn would be soon. Darcy dressed hastily and looked once more out the window. The sky was a light grey now, and Darcy could see flurries of snow falling to the ground. There was already a layer of snow over the landscape, which both concerned and pleased Darcy. Wickham wouldn't be going anywhere with the roads in this condition, but it meant that he would not either. Darcy considered the fact that unless the weather turned soon he would likely be spending Christmas at an Inn in Gretna Green. His mood was even more somber with this thought.  
>Darcy made his way downstairs, where the innkeeper informed him that the couple had not yet come down. Darcy nodded in thanks, and settled in the parlour with a cup of coffee and a full view of the front door.<br>The snow began to fall more steadily and Darcy could see the wind whipping through the bare tree branches. He was extremely thankful that he had arrived at his destination on the day he had.  
>A commotion tore his gaze from the window into the entryway. Wickham was arguing with the innkeeper over the fact his travel arrangements had been postponed due to the weather.<br>"This is unacceptable! I did not intend to spend any longer than one night in this infernal place!"  
>"Neither did I, Wickham, but you've forced both our hands on this matter." Came Darcy's deep voice. Wickham whirled around in astonishment.<br>"Darcy!" An evil smile spread across his face. "You're a day late, man. My WIFE will be ever so glad to see you."  
>Darcy drew his lips into a thin line.<br>"May we talk somewhere more discreet, Wickham?"  
>"So, Mr Wickham is your name, is it?" Interjected the innkeeper with narrowed eyes. "I suppose 'Mr Fitzwilliam' had planned to leave here early morning without settling his account, hmm? My, no wonder you were upset about being marooned here."<br>Wickham blanched at being caught out in such a lie.  
>Darcy's eyes glittered with anger. "I will settle on both accounts." He said in a tight voice, not taking his eyes off Wickham. "As Mr Darcy of Pemberley estate in Derbyshire I give you my honour."<br>"Very good sir," muttered the innkeeper. "But I don't see that he deserves it, the scoundrel."  
>Darcy silently agreed with the man.<br>"Upstairs to my sitting room, Wickham. Now." Darcy barked.  
>Wickham eyed him defiantly but followed him up the stairs.<p>

"No offering drinks to old friends?" Exclaimed Wickham as he took a seat in Darcy's rooms. "I say, your rooms are quite spacious. Ours is barely a bed. Then again as newlyweds, what more do we need?!" Wickham's chuckle was cut short by Darcy's voice thundering at him.  
>"Enough!" He roared. "Have you no decency at all? You took an innocent girl away from her family and friends and ruined her reputation, all for your own material gain! And now you can laugh about it? Tell me, how does my sister fare?" Darcy could hardly recognise the man I front of him.<br>Wickham sneered at Darcy. "She is fine. I am hardly to blame, Darcy. I think you'll find that Georgiana was a most willing participant. Practically begging to become my wife. All it took was some flattering words and a few well timed kisses." He laughed a hollow laugh. "If only I'd known this sooner! Could have saved myself a lot of trouble."  
>Darcy was confused.<br>"It's much easier eloping with a girl who consents, Darcy. Surely you can see that. I learnt the hard way with that Bennet girl."  
>"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"<br>"It took a lot of effort to get her into the carriage, and then when she realised where we were going- oh the crying and snivelling. Pathetic really. She wasn't worth the trouble- especially not with that paltry dowry. I was almost glad when her brother put an end to it. Look where it got me now!" Wickham settled back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face.

Darcy's mind was reeling with this information. Elizabeth had not agreed to an elopement! She had been abducted! By the same scoundrel who was now by law his brother.  
>Darcy found it hard to level his voice. "You are lower than even I imagined of you, Wickham. How could you dismiss her like that, after what you did to her?"<br>Wickham waved a hand in annoyance.  
>"You did not ride all this way to discuss the Bennet girl, Darcy. Now tell me- how are arrangements progressing in relation to Georgiana's dowry? I have quite a few debts to settle with that money, plus I still owe Mrs Younge her share." Wickham laughed "It's quite fortunate for me that you are so lax in who you employ-"<br>Wickham said no more as Darcy's fist smashed into his nose.  
>Wickham screamed and hissed "I could have you for assault!"<br>"Not before I have you strung up for unpaid debts, attempted abduction and forgery, Mr Fitzwilliam."  
>Wickham cringed.<br>"You dared to use my mothers maiden name to ruin her only daughter. You will never spend a penny of Georgiana's fortune" said Darcy, getting close to Wickham's face. "Listen closely man. Georgiana's dowry will be dispersed at my discretion. There will be a monthly allowance paid to you and my sister and any children born to her, providing you treat her as a loving husband should. If I find that so much as a penny of this money has gone on supporting your degenerate ways, rest assured that I will not think twice about having you arrested for the charges I just mentioned. You will maintain a happy marriage with my sister, and it is only on these conditions that I will permit you to visit Pemberley and support your family. Do I make myself clear?"  
>Wickham sneered through his bloodied face. "And what if I do not agree to these terms? I did not marry her for a monthly income, I was counting on a fortune. I have debts to pay and investments to make."<br>Darcy shrugged "consider this a bad investment if you must. But surely you must see that in maintaining a facade of a happy marriage, you are getting a steady income?"  
>Wickham let out a bitter laugh. "You still see me as a simpleton, don't you Darce? If I walk away now, I can simply find another heiress to charm. But you? You have lost your good name forever, and Georgiana has lost her virtue. Who is going to want her now? Who will want to align themselves with the disgraced Darcy family now?"<br>Wickham smiled as realisation dawned on Darcy. This went far beyond mercenary means. Georgiana's dowry was just a bonus for Wickham. The primary motive was ruining the Darcy name.  
>"I will have you arrested." Darcy said weakly.<br>"No you won't" came the cocky reply. "Not without also exposing your own and the Bennets concerns. Why else do you think I got away with the Bennet girl? Hardly anyone is aware of what happened there, and I will travel to a new part of the country and try my luck again."  
>"You cannot marry again- you are legally wed to Georgiana."<br>"Scottish marriage laws are not as strict as English, Darcy. I do not need a permit to marry. Besides, nobody will care to check on my history, they'll just want to buy my silence.  
>It infuriated Darcy that Wickham had an answer for everything.<br>"Give me Georgiana's dowry as I originally asked, or I will not hesitate to abandon her here."  
>"Never! You would abandon her anyway as soon as the final payment was made, and she'd likely have a child by then. The only way I'll pay the dowry is in continued instalments with you as Georgiana's devoted husband."<br>Wickham snorted "that is not possible! Have you met your sister? Most boring creature I've ever met. Nobody could ever be devoted to such an insipid girl."  
>"Get out of my room." Darcy's voice trembled with rage "get out of my sight or I swear to God I will kill you"<br>Wickham scrambled out of his seat, though he made an effort to remain composed. "I take it we do not have an agreement then?" He sneered, and ducked through the door as Darcy lunged for him.  
>"Consider this good bye, Fitzwilliam Darcy!"<br>Darcy took at least fifteen minutes to compose himself and steady his shaky breathing. He put his hand on the doorknob and readied himself to face Georgiana.

A maid directed him to her room and he knocked quietly. She timidly opened the door a crack, then pushed it wide. "Fitzwilliam!" She cried and flung herself into his arms sobbing. "I am so glad to see you! Oh I am so very sorry to have deceived you. I thought it would be a lovely surprise at first, to return married, but then I began to realise that you would be dreadfully cross that I'd been dishonest. I wished to turn around, but George wouldn't. He said and did the most horrible things, Fitzwilliam!"  
>Darcy held his sister close "shh, dear one, you are safe now. Let us go inside where we have more privacy?"<br>Georgiana led Darcy into her room, and Darcy cringed. The room was much simpler than his own, and the atmosphere was dank. Georgiana tried to tidy things up a little, to which Darcy refused.  
>"Are you hurt, Georgie?" Darcy could barely get the words out.<br>"Yes" whispered his sister. "But my heart hurts more. I thought he loved me! I thought I was special to him." Her voice trailed off and Darcy reached for her hand.  
>"After the first time, he said it wasn't worth the thIrtysh thousand pounds. He left me in the room and went out to 'find something better' in his words. I wanted to run back to Hertfordshire where you were, but Mrs Younge was guarding the door. She said I had to go through with the wedding, now that I was despoiled. At that point, I knew I'd made a grave mistake, and how I wished you'd arrive and rescue me!"<br>Georgiana burst into tears, and Darcy felt his heart break completely wide open.  
>"Sssh, everything will be alright. I am here now." He soothed.<br>"But I am his wife!" Wailed Georgiana. "I am bound to him for life, and once he has my dowry he will have no use for me! I am forever bound to a man that despises me! Not even you can save me from that fate!"  
>"He will never get your dowry, Georgiana."<br>Georgiana looked at him in horror.  
>"You have disinherited me because I eloped? Oh please brother, you cannot! I already have to endure such a man, don't make me do it in squalor because of a foolish mistake!"<br>Georgiana was hysterical.  
>"Georgie, listen to me. I control how your dowry is dispersed, and I gave George the option of having a portion of it for the remainder of his life, as an allowance, provided he remain true to you and any children you shall have."<br>Georgiana looked up.  
>"He refused, saying he'd rather abandon you than have to live with an allowance as your husband."<br>"He-he's planning to abandon me?"  
>"I'm afraid he's already done so." Said Darcy gently. "Was he not here just now?"<br>"Very briefly. He needed to clean his face after an accident, and he said he'd found us a way to leave here, and return to Hertfordshire. He knew I wanted to spend Christmas there with you. I'm meant to be gathering my things now."  
>Georgiana looked worried, then confused. "He knew you were here, yet he told me to get my things ready so we could leave here to be with you? He is waiting for me downstairs..."<br>"No, dearest- he's not."  
>Realisation dawned on Georgiana. "He's gone without me. He's ruined me and deserted me." Darcy nodded painfully.<br>"I'm afraid he's long been planning this. Money was only a secondary motive. His main objective was to ruin us. For now you are no longer a maiden, and the Darcy name has been thrown into scandal- making me a far less desirable prospect. His revenge on us is complete."  
>Georgiana wept "oh brother, what have I done? I have ruined myself, and you too! Oh, I am so terribly sorry!"<br>"Hush," said Darcy looking into the fire in deep contemplation. He gave her a dejected smile. "You know how I detested being chased by mamas for their daughters. I should be thanking you!"  
>Georgiana gave a weak smile, but Darcy knew her heart did not feel it.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

As the snow continued to fall steadily through the morning, Darcy and Georgiana talked. At first, Georgiana was too afraid to speak. As much as she loved her elder brother, he was so formal and oppressive that she often found herself fearing him. She knew that she had done wrong, and felt fully ashamed of herself. For the first hour, all she could do was apologise for letting him down, fully expecting his wrath at any moment.

But it never came. Fitzwilliam held her, stroked her hair, wiped her tears and told her she could never let him down. Over and over, he told her it was not her fault.

"Dearest Georgie, you are young, and still learning the ways of the world. In many ways, I shoulder the blame for not being a better guardian and brother. I should have better protected you, and not left you so very vulnerable to fortune hunters such as Wickham!"

"Brother- how were you to know that of Geor- Mr Wickham?! He deceived us all I fear. And you did not even know he was in Hertfordshire!"

Darcy hung his head.

"I did know, Georgie. I knew he was there. Had I known he would meet you..."

Darcy looked ahead sadly.

"You knew he was in Hertfordshire? And you kept me away from him?"

Darcy nodded.

Georgiana was silent for a moment.

"You knew what he was, did you not? That is why you feel so terribly?"

Darcy looked desperately at his sister and whispered "I am so sorry, Georgiana."

Georgiana held her brother tight and for a long time, said nothing.

"Men like Wickham are predators, Georgie. They see a target, usually a young lady with a fortune, and are very practiced in seducing these otherwise respectable young ladies. These ladies are unassuming, naive and defenceless. They do not stand a chance against someone so conniving. This is why I am not angry with you, Georgiana. You were the victim of a practiced criminal."

Darcy suddenly went silent. Why was it that he could so easily forgive Georgiana for being manipulated by such a man, yet berate Elizabeth for the very same thing? As Darcy pondered this, he realised that Elizabeth was even more blameless- for she had been taken against her wishes.

Her words suddenly rang in his ears once more- about him 'berating her for things she could not and can not control'. Darcy finally understood her meaning. He hung his head in shame once more as he realised what he must have put her through. Like Georgiana, she had been traumatised by Wickham, and like Georgiana she felt that it was her fault. Both girls had been told over and over that this was not the case, that they had had the unlucky chance to fall victim to a scoundrel like Wickham. Then Darcy had come along and ripped away all of Elizabeth's remaining self-worth and thrown her doubts and insecurities into the public eye. His heart felt strangled as he thought of someone doing that to Georgiana, and he felt miserable that he had done it to Elizabeth. That she had forgiven him was Christian generosity itself, and then to actually esteem him was more remarkable than his resentful heart could comprehend. As Darcy reflected on his interactions with Elizabeth, a thought sickened him.

He had encouraged her, that day with the mistletoe. He had led her to believe he loved her, then cruelly took that away from her at the ball. He was no better than Wickham himself! His pride and determination to uphold his family values and nobilities had ironically cast him as just a big a blackguard as the first man to wound her.

"What have I done!" He moaned.

Georgiana looked quizzically at her brother, then bravely posed the question that had been on her mind.

"Fitzwilliam, you said that Mr Wickham was practiced at seducing young girls. I realise it's not an appropriate topic to discuss with me, but I beg of you. Had- had he done this before?"

Darcy sighed. "Yes, Georgie" he said slowly. "He has. He has long 'been' with women" Georgiana blushed "and you are not the first gentleman's daughter he has eloped with."

"I am not?"

"No. Although to my knowledge you are the first he has actually married."

Georgiana looked down.

"The others, they were discovered in time?"

"I only know of one other girl, and she was found in time, yes. Only in her case, she did not go willingly."

"He abducted her?"

"Yes dearest. And I dare say Wickham would have done the same to you if you had not consented to his plan."

"She must be a remarkable lady then, to resist Wickham's charms."

Darcy could not help smiling wistfully. "Miss Bennet is certainly that, Georgie."

"Miss Bennet?" Said Georgiana quickly. "Is that Mrs Bingley's sister Elizabeth?"

With everything that had happened, Darcy had forgotten that Georgiana was familiar with certain people in Hertfordshire. He closed his eyes at his mistake.

"The very one." Admitted Darcy.

"I have not met Jane's sister." She said thoughtfully. "I believe I would like to. Jane has said she is very clever and kind, and perhaps she is somebody I could talk to about Mr Wickham. If it is alright with you, brother."

Darcy thought carefully on this. Elizabeth likely would want nothing to do with him, he thought. However, he could not deny Georgiana anything in her fragile state.

"Perhaps that may be arranged, once you are settled and recovering back at Pemberley."

"What is she like, brother? I understand you are quite familiar with her?"

That's one way to put it, Darcy thought wryly.

"In truth, I have never met anyone else like Miss Bennet. She has a sense of confidence that borders on impertinence, yet her sweetness prevents it from being a negative trait. She has a quick wit, that I've found most refreshing. She is fiercely loyal, to her ideals and to her family."

Georgiana snuggled closer to her brother as the howling wind outside grew louder.

"She sounds a lot like you, Fitzwilliam."

"She does?" Darcy was surprised.

"You are not afraid of anything, and are one of the most intelligent people I know. You are steadfast in your beliefs of what is right, and I've realised that above all you are loyal to your family. I was so sure that you would disown me upon finding out about my elopement, but you have surprised me."

"You are my only flesh and blood, Georgiana! I could never turn my back on you. Did you really believe me capable of that?"

Georgiana shrank back.

"Sometimes you seem so caught up in being proper and a worthy master of Pemberley that you forget about being a brother." She practically whispered. "I was certain you would be adamant that Pemberley could hardly house a lady who had eloped, it would be a scandal and ruin the Darcy name!"

Darcy winced that Georgiana had unknowingly brought up the very reason why he had told Miss Bennet she was unsuitable.

"I am so grateful you put your pride aside to still accept me" said Georgiana timidly.

Darcy held his sister close, deep in thought.

He would always love his sister, nothing she could ever do would change that. He was protective of her, and would do anything to avoid her getting hurt again. Until now, when Georgiana had mentioned it, Darcy had not considered that Elizabeth felt the same about her own family. Whatever their faults, they were Elizabeth's flesh and blood and she would never turn her back on them. 'I would never be with a man who berates me for things I cannot change' tormented his mind. She had made herself clear: reject my family, and you reject me. His cruel words had just done that. How many times would he hold her accountable for things she had no responsibility over?

He was shaken from his reverie with Georgiana commenting on the weather outside. The wind was howling and the snow was at least calf-deep and it was barely midday. Despite everything she had been through, Georgiana showed her compassionate soul. "I hope Mr Wickham is not out in this weather still- it looks positively awful out there!"

"He's likely taken shelter at the next inn. Wickham was never one for sticking things out when they get tough."

Georgiana nodded. "I dare say we'll be forced to stay here for Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I do not see the snow melting in time to travel."

Darcy agreed.

"Oh! I do hope Aunt Catherine has not decided to arrive at Pemberley for Christmas! I know she said she doesn't like to travel, but goodness, whatever would she say if she came and the house was empty?!"

Darcy grimaced at the thought. His aunt would not let him hear the end of it if he did not receive her at Pemberley, and heaven help them if she learned of Georgiana's elopement.

"We will tell her we spent Christmas with our friends in Hertfordshire" said Darcy, suddenly remembering a certain sprig of mistletoe.

Georgiana shook her head.

"Is not Jane's sister married to Aunt Catherine's parson? Surely word would get back to Aunt Catherine if we spent Christmas in that neighbourhood."

"Hmm" said Darcy, lost in thought " let us hope she stays at Rosings then."

Darcy was remembering a story of Aunt Catherine coming to Hertfordshire for Collins wedding to the Bennet sister. Aunt Catherine had been unforgivingly rude, and Elizabeth had stood up for her family once more. Darcy suddenly saw himself through Elizabeth's eyes; proud and thinking himself too good for her because of her questionable past and unbecoming family, without even realising that his own family had faults enough, if not worse! All things being equal, Darcy had to admit that it was HIS family that were the unsuitable ones. The Bennet family, truth be told, had been nothing but hospitable to him. Henry had been a good friend, Jane the model of propriety. Bingley was an upstanding citizen, though Darcy was embarrassed he'd never considered him a part of Elizabeth's family. Mr Bennet was aloof but had never wronged him. Mrs Bennet had always been a gracious host, and whilst the younger sisters were definitely flirtatious, neither had ever eloped to Scotland

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in the cold room at the inn, with his sister in his arms feeling properly humbled. Truth be told, Elizabeth Bennet was too good for him. She had grace when he had berated her, she had compassion when he'd begged forgiveness. She had honour when he was denying his feelings for her and she had strength when rejecting him. She was proud enough of herself to know that she deserved a selfless love, and was intelligent enough to realise that Darcy was only offering affection on a conditional basis, which she would never match up to. Darcy had told her that he could only love her if she had an acceptable family and a blemish-free past, and Elizabeth was correct to reject this, for it was an impossible standard.

Darcy laughed at the irony. Elizabeth had shown herself to have the exact qualities he wanted and needed in a wife. Only he was too blinded by pride and prejudice to see beyond the flaws that she was perfect for him. He had realised too late. Now that his own family was tarnished beyond repair, she had every reason to reject him for the very same reasons as he'd given her. She would likely never want to see him again. The thought of this gave Darcy such a pain in his chest that he gasped. It was the slow sad inhale of a man with a broken heart. And he felt he thoroughly deserved it.


	28. Chapter 28

The snow gradually eased over night, but it was still impossible to travel. Darcy and Georgiana faced the prospect that they would be spending Christmas at the inn. To pass the time, the pair each wrote letters. Georgiana wrote letters to Wickham that she then burnt in the fire, saying that they contained things she never wanted to be read. Darcy understood and did not press her further.  
>Darcy's letters were firstly to Bingley, to inform him of Georgiana's safety, their current whereabouts and plans to remove her to Pemberley when able to. His second letter was to Colonel Forster, to inform him of Wickham's last known whereabouts and confirm his status as deserting the militia. His final letter was to his solicitor, asking for information to be drawn up for the Mrs Younge in his employment. He was circumspect in his requests, but wanted to know any relevant background information on the woman not already known. Georgiana had informed him she was planning to take the Darcy carriage to Ramsgate to visit her sister, but Darcy was skeptical of this. Surely she would try to hide somewhere unknown. He doubted she'd take the Darcy carriage anywhere else but Darcy house, then vanish on a stage coach. He was prepared for the possibility that Mrs Younge would never be found.<br>Darcy addressed his letters to be sent express, but knew they would have no way of being sent until the snow cleared. He deeply regretted the fact his friend was likely beside himself with worry, but there was nothing that could be done.  
>Georgisna and Darcy shared Christmas stories from their childhood. Darcy remembered Georgiana's first Christmas at Pemberley, and Georgiana delighted in hearing the story. Georgiana surprised Darcy with a Christmas memory of her own. "Do you recall the mistletoe in the front doorway? I never knew what it was as a child, only that it had berries and papa always insisted it hang on that doorway. I asked him about it one year- you were at Cambridge- and he told me what it was for. He said our mother used to hang it, and always demanded a kiss underneath it. Father couldn't bear to leave it down at Christmas after she died."<br>Darcy had a knot in his throat. "I- i do not remember." He said.  
>Georgiana smiled sadly. "I always miss him more at this time of year. He always seemed happiest at Christmas."<br>"It was our mothers favourite time of year. I do not remember the mistletoe, but I do remember her decorating Pemberley. I remember an enormous Christmas tree in the public rooms and people coming for miles around to see. She would always be singing Christmas carols. It was such a happy place to be."  
>"I wish I knew her" said Georgiana with a tear in her eye. "I do not have any female family members I feel close to."<br>Darcy felt a stab of regret. If he married, Georgiana would have a sister, but she obviously loved him too much to point out such a thing.  
>Darcy hugged his sister tight.<br>"You remind me so much of her, Georgie. Especially when you sing. Will you do something for me tomorrow? Will you sing for me?"  
>Georgiana smiled. "Since I never got to get you a Christmas present, I shall."<p>

Christmas Day dawned bright and sunny. The snow reflected dazzling white against the crystal blue sky, and lifted everyone's spirits. Another day of sunshine and everyone should be on their way. Whether it was due to this, or because it was Christmas Day itself, everyone was in exceptionally good spirits. A makeshift church service was arranged in the front reception room, which passed the morning cheerfully.  
>The inn keeper baked fresh bread, and an apple pie, and served mutton instead of the watery soup they'd partaken the last few days. The meal was followed by some rousing carol singing, which Georgiana enjoyed. Darcy was even able to convince her to sing a few solo songs, although only because it was his Christmas present, admonished Georgiana. Darcy laughed, and praised his sister for her beautiful singing. In the midst of all the cheerful celebrating, Darcy found his mind back in Hertfordshire. He wondered if Miss Bennet sang. He was sure she had a lovely voice. He wondered distantly if he'd ever have the opportunity to hear her sing.<p>

Funnily enough, at that very same moment, the Bennets were gathered around Elizabeth on the piano at Longbourn. As Elizabeth launched into another Christmas carol, her mind suddenly flew to Mr Darcy, and wondered how he was spending his Christmas. This infuriated her, because she was quite determined to still be cross with him. And indeed she still nursed very wounded feelings over what he'd said, but deep down she would always wonder over his welfare. Until she stopped loving him, Elizabeth had to accept this.  
>It had been nearly a week and Bingley had not heard from Darcy over his pursuit of the couple. Bingley and Henry were wise enough in their surmations that the light snow in Hertfordshire usually meant heavy snow up in the north, and it was entirely probable that no word could be sent through as yet.<br>The snow had kept everyone in Hertfordshire busy. Henry went out with his father to ensure that the tenants were all faring well and ready for Christmas, then Henry went out with Bingley to do the same. It was Bingley's first winter on the estate, and he was amazed at everything the land holder had to do.  
>Upon entering Longbourn to collect Jane, following one of these outings, Bingley exclaimed "I cannot imagine having to do this with an estate any larger than Netherfield! How Darcy manages to run Pemberley I have no idea!"<br>"Pemberley is a much larger estate than Netherfield, Mr Bingley?" Mrs Bennet's interest was piqued.  
>"Oh to be sure, Mrs Bennet!" Cried Bingley. "Why, Netherfield would fit ten times over within Pemberley!"<br>"Oh! My word! I knew Mr Darcy was a wealthy man, but such fortune! Oh my! Ten times the size of Netherfield!" Swooned Mrs Bennet.  
>"And ten times the work, too!" Said Bingley, shaking the snow from his hair. "Ten times the tenants to visit, ten times the problems to placate. Why it's a wonder he gets any time to socialise at all!"<br>"No wonder he's always so serious" quipped Lydia "he's got far more work to do than papa, and look how boring HE is."  
>"Thank you Lydia." Her father chimed in. "I was hoping you'd choose today to start talking sensibly, as a gift to your papa, but I see you have not."<br>Lydia pouted at her father and went off with Kitty to compare their new laces and ribbons.  
>Since her last conversation with Mr Darcy, Elizabeth had begun to look more closely at her own family. She had initially been stung that he had cast the same critical eye over her family as he had her, and had unfairly criticised her family. Now that she observed them, however, she realised that there was a grain of truth in what he said. Her father was distant from his family- his reaction to Jane's happy news and his comments to Lydia clearly showed this. And there was his complete dismissal of needing to protect his daughters from Mr Wickham. Mrs Bennet had always been prone to unladylike outbursts, over one's wealth, for instance, or the indelicate way she spoke of Jane's falling with child. Elizabeth recalled too, wishing her younger sisters would tame their wild ways, and could hardly begrudge Mr Darcy for thinking similarly. She had always been defensive when he spoke to her, due to his initial characterisation of her, which shattered her pride. She had not ever let go of her characterisation of him as an arrogant, self-absorbed man, except for that day under the mistletoe. He had been different that day. Or had she softened to him? She could not tell. All she knew was that every other interaction was peppered with what she believed were insults to herself and her family. She realised that she had never given him credit as a man who had to make hundreds of decisions a day that were carefully thought out and based on keen observation. Had she, she would have seen that his observations were based on fact. Her family certainly did have flaws. Even her own behaviour could be seen as scandalous, as he'd implied. Goodness, it took months for Elizabeth herself to not think of herself so, and she knew the elopement had been forced upon on her! Elizabeth wondered if things might have been different had she bothered to correct Mr Darcy's misunderstanding that she'd eloped willingly.<br>Elizabeth realised with shame that in her eyes, Mr Darcy had never stood a chance. Her opinion of him was as a man who wounded her pride and thought only to put himself above others. Yet, she was hearing that he was a man who was responsible for hundreds of people's happiness on his lands, and who had journeyed through snow to salvage the reputation of his sister. Elizabeth realised that though he had flaws enough, he was nowhere near the villain she'd painted him to be. He was a good man, though extremely misguided, and it was time for Elizabeth to stop hating herself for being in love with him. The only regret she needed to have was telling him she'd never marry him. Oh, how she wished she'd never uttered those words!


	29. Chapter 29

The snow melted quickly in the bright Christmas sunlight, and Darcy was sure they'd be able to travel the following day. Darcy did not wish to wait for the stage coach to have available seats, and instead arranged a horse and side saddle for Georgiana to accompany him and his horse.

They set off at first light.

They crossed the borders back into England, and it was three miles in that they saw it. Two boots sticking out of a steep bank of snow, that hadn't yet completely melted. Darcy immediately ordered Georgiana to avert her eyes as he approached what was likely a body. Brushing away the snow, he could see that it was most definitely a man lying there, face down, and the clothing the man wore filled him with dread. The body was frozen and it was impossible for Darcy to turn it, but he was certain that it was Wickham. Georgisna's reaction as she glanced over confirmed it.

A man was approaching them from the other direction.

"You there!" Called Darcy. "Where have you come from?"

"The village" gestured the man behind him. "Half a mile on."

"I need a magistrate, there's a body laying here in the road. Are you able to fetch him for me?"

Before long, the magistrate arrived and questioned Darcy. Darcy initially wanted to deny any knowledge of the man, but knew that lie would catch up with him. As the snow continued to melt, and with more man-power, the body was able to be turned and Darcy could formally identify him as George Wickham of Derbyshire. He had taken on a bluish tinge, and had a red trickle of blood still visible on his forehead. Both Darcy and the magistrate surmised that he had fallen from his horse and knocked himself unconscious. There he lay in the snow, buried and freezing to death.

Georgiana sobbed loudly in the background.

"Did the young lady know the gentleman too?"

"Yes." Said Darcy in a clipped tone. "She's his wife."

The magistrate was quickly able to put two and two together, given the direction the pair had travelled from. "Not married long, I take it? You related to the girl?"

"Yes sir. I am her guardian and brother. I travelled North for the wedding just prior to Christmas. My new brother in law had an urgent summons to London, and could not wait. The weather turned shortly after he left and we hoped that he'd been able to take shelter somewhere. We set off as soon as possible to discover his whereabouts."

The magistrate nodded in sympathy and addressed Georgiana. "My condolences to you, Mrs Wickham. A young girl like you should not be a widow. He would not have suffered at all, if it is any consolation to you."

"Thank you" said Georgiana in a small voice. "It is indeed."

"Since the lady is his wife and next of kin, it is up to her what is done with the body" said the magistrate quietly to Darcy.

Darcy nodded. "He shall be buried on his wife's family estate. What blood family he has is buried there also. Please arrange for the body to be brought to Pemberley estate in Derbyshire."

"Very good sir."

The journey back to Pemberley was a somber one. In scarcely a day, the pair was back amongst the familiar halls, but the mood was gloomy. Most of the staff had known Wickham to some degree, and were saddened to hear of his passing. Darcy and Georgiana did not inform anyone of Wickham and Georgiana's marriage, and he was buried beside his father in the Pemberley cemetery.

Darcy received express messages from both the Bingley's and Henry Bennet, expressing their joy that Georgiana had been found before the scandal could be made public, and then their sorrow at hearing of Wickham's demise. Both understood the Darcy's wish for privacy given everything that had transpired, and did not insist on being present for the mans burial.

Two weeks passed, in which time Darcy was occupied with catching up on business matters with his steward. As expected, Mrs Younge had deposited the carriage at Darcy House and then vanished without a trace. Darcy abandoned the search for her.

Georgiana spent her days wandering the empty halls, trying to forget the nightmare that she'd endured. She finally worked up the courage to ask her brother to invite Miss Bennet to Pemberley.

"You really feel like this is necessary to your recovery, Georgiana?" Darcy looked resigned.

"I do" said Georgiana timidly. "You've been so good to me, Fitzwilliam, but I need to talk to another lady. Miss Bennet has gone through a similar scenario and appears unscathed, and I must ask her how. For I keep reliving it every time I shut my eyes."

Darcy sympathised. He had once again retreated into his world of business and was not in touch with what his sister wanted or needed. He needed to start putting others needs first.

"Of course, dearest. I shall write to Henry Bennet today and invite he and his sister to stay at Pemberley. Would three weeks suffice?"

"Oh yes! Thank you ever so much!" Georgiana threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. It was the first time Darcy had seen her truly overjoyed in a very long time.

Henry Bennet was surprised to find a letter from Pemberley being given to him by his father. "He's a mysterious fellow, this Mr Darcy" he said with a smirk. "Breezes in and out of our lives as the seasons change!"  
>Henry smiled politely to his father and took his letter. He opened it and read it in astonishment.<br>"What does the rich and mighty Mr Darcy have to say?" Asked his father, who'd been watching Henry's face with a bemused expression.  
>"He has invited me to Pemberley. Elizabeth too. It seems that his sister is in need of companionship and Darcy thought that Elizabeth might be a suitable companion for several weeks. Might this be acceptable father?"<br>"My Lizzy is the best sort of companion, with her fine mind and sharp humour I am not surprised that Mr Darcy approves her to keep his sister company. The man has certainly risen in my opinion with such good taste!" He quipped. "As to whether to grant permission, I dare say I would never hear the end of it if I did not grant you and Elizabeth leave to visit Pemberley."  
>"Who is visiting Pemberley?!" Cried Mrs Bennet, bustling into the library where Henry and Mr Bennet spoke.<br>"My point illustrated perfectly" commented Mr Bennet dryly.  
>"Mr Darcy has invited myself and Elizabeth to visit his estate, mother. It seems he believes Elizabeth would make a fine companion for his sister."<br>"Oh! What an honour! Oh, when do you leave? You will both need new clothes to be staying in such a fine place! Lizzy! Lizzy, come here! We must visit the dressmaker!" Mrs Bennet hollered.  
>Elizabeth entered the room with a look of confusion. "Whatever for, mama? My gowns are fine?"<br>"I have not yet told her, Mrs Bennet." Said Mr Bennet with raised eyebrows to his wife. "Perhaps a little explaining might be done before you depart for Meryton."  
>Elizabeth looked from her parents to her brother.<br>"We have been invited to Pemberley, Lizzy." Said Henry gently, knowing that this would likely invoke complicated feelings in his sister.  
>Elizabeth paled as he said this, and defiantly said "no!"<br>"Whatever do you mean, no?!" Cried Mrs Bennet in disbelief. "Mr Darcy is a very rich, powerful man, and he desires you to be a companion to his sister."  
>Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up at this statement. Mrs Bennet continued "though why he wants his sister around a stubborn, obstinate girl I do not know. Think of what a fine opportunity this will be, Elizabeth! He did show you marked attention in the past, Lizzy, despite not attending you at the ball."<br>"I just cannot" Elizabeth said determinedly.  
>"Upon my word! I have never encountered such a child! Mr Bennet, Henry, make her see sense!" Mrs Bennet huffed out of the room.<br>"Lizzy," said her father "surely you see how powerful a man he is. You would not want to slight a man of such consequence, would you? Heaven knows how he might react."  
>Elizabeth winced. The last time she had seen him, at the ball, she had done that very thing. The very reason she did not want to go was because she did not want to see his reaction! She feared he would be formidable! Perhaps he wanted her at Pemberley to show her all the finery she could have had if she had been more respectable and had a more noble family.<br>"If only you knew, papa." Elizabeth began, before Henry interrupted.  
>"Might I have a word alone with Elizabeth, father?"<br>Thomas Bennet nodded in acquiescence and left the pair alone.  
>"Elizabeth, I do not pretend to know your full dealings with Mr Darcy, but I know there are some tender feelings there on both sides. Can I ask you to at least read the letter before finalising your decision?"<br>Elizabeth took the letter hesitantly and began to read.

"My dear Sir,  
>Thank you for your condolences on the sad situation my sister now finds herself in. In a matter of weeks, she has gone from maiden to mistress to wife to widow. It is tough for her to bear, more so because it is being done so in secret. There are but a few that know my sister is Mrs Wickham, and it is my hope that this continues.<br>It does however, mean that my sister suffers in silence, and this is more than a brother can bear. Having been in a similar situation yourself with your own dear sister, I venture to guess that you know of the torment I am feeling. And thus I am brought to the purpose of my letter. My sister is aware of Miss Bennet's history with Mr Wickham. I hope you will forgive me divulging the secret, and understand that I did so only to show that my sister is not the only lady he has affected. My sister knows that I admire Miss Bennet, and knowing that I do so despite being now FULLY aware of her dealings with Mr Wickham has given Georgiana great comfort.  
>Georgiana is eager for female companionship, and believes it would be beneficial to engage with another lady who knows all too well what she has endured. Thus I extend an invitation to you and Miss Bennet to be our guests at Pemberley from next week through to the middle of February.<br>I realise this may prove quite uncomfortable for Miss Bennet, as it involves a topic which I appreciate gives her much pain. I do so hope that she does accept the invitation, for I cannot think of a better and more worthy companion for my sister. We have not always seen eye to eye, Miss Bennet and I, but please assure her that she would always be welcome at Pemberley. May she consider this invitation as an olive branch, and a chance to start a new acquaintance with both myself and my sister.

Georgiana and I await your reply,

Fitzwilliam Darcy"

Elizabeth put the letter down. His handwriting was meticulously neat, yet masculine. She unknowingly traced her finger over his signature. The letter was so unlike the Mr Darcy she had encountered! This Mr Darcy sounded humble, polite, respectful and above all, approved of her!  
>Suddenly, Elizabeth was most curious to see this side to Mr Darcy, and though she had never met his sister, she was eager to lessen her pain.<br>"Very well," she said to Henry. "We shall go."


	30. Chapter 30

The last week of January saw Henry and Elizabeth pack their fine new clothes into their trunks and bid their parents and younger sisters farewell. Jane and Bingley had come to Longbourn to also say their goodbyes.  
>"Oh Jane!" Said Elizabeth. While I am looking forward to seeing the landscape of Derbyshire, I am quite disappointed that I will not be with you again until the middle of next month! I fear I will hardly recognise you, you have changed so much already!"<p>

Jane squeezed her sisters hands. "Do not worry, I am well attended. Caroline has very kindly offered to keep me company, at least until you return. Whilst it is a very sweet offer, and I do enjoy her company, she is not my dearest Lizzy!"

Elizabeth grinned, with a twinkle in her eye. "Whatever you do, do not tell her where I am bound! I've long suspected that Caroline Bingley has designs on Mr Darcy. Should she find out that I am a particular guest of the Darcy's, I believe her company would not be so enjoyable!"  
>Elizabeth laughed heartily, and Jane scolded her. "Lizzy! Do not speak so! It is very wrong!" Yet she had a broad smile on her face. "I confess, I too hold the same belief. She talks of Pemberley as if it was her home!"<br>"Tell me, is it as grand as they say?"  
>"I have not been there myself, Lizzy, but Charles and Caroline both tell me it is magnificent."<br>Jane hugged Elizabeth goodbye. "Have a wonderful time, Lizzy, and enjoy getting to know Miss Darcy. She is a dear, sweet girl."  
>Elizabeth returned the hug and climbed into the carriage.<br>The journey passed quickly, as Lizzy curled up with a book borrowed from her fathers library. Henry did the same. The two only stirred as they entered the outskirts of London. They wound their way through the streets to Gracechurch street, where they would overnight with their aunt and uncle. From there, they would travel via public coach to Derbyshire. Their own carriage could not be spared any longer.

"Elizabeth! Henry!" Cried aunt Gardiner. "It is so wonderful to see you both once more! My how we've missed you! I was so sorry we could not journey for Christmas."  
>"And we to see you, aunt!" Smiled Elizabeth warmly. "Now tell me, who are these children I see before me? Surely they are too big to be my nieces and nephews!"<br>Laughter ensued as the merry party made their way indoors.  
>As the family sat down to supper, aunt Gardiner commented on Henry and Elizabeth's good fortune at being invited to Pemberley.<br>"I grew up barely five miles from Pemberley, you know." She said. "It is a beautiful place, and the grounds are extraordinary. I recall visiting the great hall at Christmas as a youngster, and to see the finery was quite breathtaking."  
>Both Henry and Elizabeth agreed that they had heard similar sentiments from all that had visited Pemberley.<br>"Did you know the family well, Aunt?" Inquired Elizabeth.  
>"Oh no, not at all. We moved in very different circles. I know that the current Mr Darcy's father was an excellent man, all in Lambton decreed he was a fair landlord and a good master. My friends still living in Lambton have mentioned in passing that his son is very similar."<br>Elizabeth contemplated this. The picture painted of Mr Darcy from his letter and now her aunts testimony was vastly different to her initial impression of the man. He certainly was proud, but with a noble family and a revered estate, could not one help being proud? He was a man who had it in his power to bestow so much cruelty, if he so wished, yet his sister, friends, tenants and staff all appeared to appoint him as the best of men. How many decisions he must have to make on a daily basis! Thought Elizabeth. Important decisions that required careful thought and consideration of the advantages and disadvantages of such an action. He was not a man who could afford to follow his heart- he had to act rationally.  
>Elizabeth realised that in his mind, in rejecting Elizabeth he had done so believing it to be a prudent decision. She had begun to see her family as an outsider may have done so, and could appreciate someone having reservations. Even if he did love her, joining himself to Elizabeth's family was not a wise decision. Elizabeth could not begrudge him of that. He had so many people depending on his good name, he could not simply throw that away because of a flight of fancy. She had viewed him as being cold hearted when he had acted thus, yet in hindsight Elizabeth recognised the anguish in his eyes as he told her she was not good enough. And she had never corrected him, Elizabeth thought. Had I not thought it beneath me to lay out the whole of the matter, Mr Darcy would have known I was not a willing party to Wickham's schemes. He would not have questioned my morals, she thought. Elizabeth felt ashamed that it may have even prevented Miss Darcy's situation had he known the full despicable nature of Wickham's actions. Elizabeth's protests against Mr Darcy's character fell away one by one as she began to see him as a man with understandable pride, who shouldered the weight of enormous family obligations and who was far from cold hearted, given how he treated his sister. Perhaps she had been unfairly prejudiced in her assessment of him, given his wounding her pride on Jane's wedding day. Elizabeth thought on this notion as she absentmindedly ate a piece of bread.<br>The following day dawned bright and cheerful and Elizabeth surprised herself by finding herself eager to get to Pemberley. Barely a week ago she had been refusing the invitation, and now she longed to arrive. She blushed to herself as the realisation dawned that she was just as much looking forward to seeing the estate as she was its master.  
>Dressed in her new green gown, Elizabeth hurriedly finished her breakfast so her uncle could drive them to the carriage house. She hugged her aunt goodbye, then went through the front door and stopped in her tracks.<br>For there in front of the house sat the most beautiful carriage Elizabeth had seen, emblazoned with a delicate crest. And standing next to the carriage, with arms clasped behind his back and eyes burning into Elizabeth's was Mr Darcy himself.

"I hope you will forgive my surprising you so," said Mr Darcy, his deep voice sending up butterflies in Elizabeth's stomach. "I had business with my attorney in London, and arranged the trip so as to be able to escort you to Pemberley. I was aware you were leaving early."  
>"How very kind, thankyou." Said Elizabeth, unsure where to look. "I hope you have not been waiting long."<p>

"Not at all" said the gentleman with a slight smile, not taking his eyes off her.  
>Aunt Gardiner watched the interaction with great interest. Never had she seen Elizabeth so discomposed by a person.<br>"Would your gentleman visitor like any refreshments, Elizabeth?" Prompted aunt Gardiner quietly after several moments passed with both Mr Darcy and Elizabeth standing about in silence.  
>"Mr Darcy, would you care to have anything to drink or eat?" Elizabeth asked, the words tumbling out quickly.<br>"I thank you no," he smiled at her once more. "But would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friend?"  
>Elizabeth turned to her aunt "my aunt, Mrs Edward Gardiner, may I present Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy, my aunt is married to my mothers brother." Elizabeth spoke the connection slowly, so he would fully comprehend that thsee were some of Mrs Bennet's questionable relations.<br>"Mrs Gardiner." He said with a bow and a smile. "It is an honour. I have heard wonderful things from Henry over the years of you and your husband."  
>"Why thank you, Mr Darcy, how very kind. As have we, of you. Although I must confess, having grown up in Lambton I find myself more knowledgable of your fine family than most could boast."<br>Mr Darcy bowed in acknowledgement of the compliment and the two spent several minutes reminiscing over the village of Lambton where aunt Gardiner had grown, and where Mr Darcy had frequently visited in his youth.  
>Elizabeth watched the interaction in astonishment. Mr Darcy was not cold or aloof at all! He was all ease and friendliness and seemed perfectly comfortable conversing with her aunt. He was equally as amiable when being introduced to her Uncle, yet these connections formed the basis of his rejecting her as a suitable wife! Elizabeth was most confused. After a brief interlude with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, Mr Darcy declared it to be time they were travelling, if they were to make Pemberley before sundown. After observing the way the young gentleman gazed at their niece, Mr and Mrs Gardiner wondered to each other if they might be seeing Pemberley after all one day. For it was clear to see that he was completely smitten with their beloved niece.<p>

The carriage was not wide enough for the two gentlemen to sit side by side, and Elizabeth wondered with a terrified thrill which gentleman would sit beside her, and which would sit opposite. She was not even sure which configuration she would prefer. She slid across to the far window, and found herself relieved when Henry climbed in beside her. Then Mr Darcy climbed in and sat facing her, and Elizabeth quickly realised how unnerving this was. She became aware of his eyes on her and looked away out of the window.

Henry and Darcy settled into steady conversation about the quality of land in Derbyshire, and what was farmed the best, and the two compared farming techniques and shared stories of managing difficult tenants. Elizabeth watched this conversation from the corner of her eye and noted how enthusiastic Mr Darcy was when talking about his home. He was a man who had great pride in his estate and role as its master, and his love of it was evident. Less evident to Elizabeth, but painstakingly obvious to Henry was the fact that Darcy still loved his sister. He darted his eyes across to her with practically every sentence he spoke, and if he believed her to be listening, he spoke much louder and more animated than he had previously. It was amusing to watch the formidable Mr Darcy rendered insensible by none other than his younger sister, and even more amusing that she seemed completely unaware of it. Henry wondered how many people had the honour of being personally escorted to Pemberley estate by Mr Darcy himself, and felt confident that he could count the number on one hand.

The day wore on, and after the usual topics of pleasantries had been discussed, the three fell into companionable silence. Outside, the light suddenly dimmed and Mr Darcy announced that they had entered Pemberley woods.  
>Darcy pointed out the different trees and plants, and told them about the various birds and animals that inhabited the woods.<br>"Goodness, Darcy!" Exclaimed Henry. "I had no idea Pemberley was so grand! Shall we reach the house before dark!"  
>Darcy laughed heartily and the carriage continued for a few more minutes before Darcy ordered it to slow. As they rounded a bend in the road, the trees cleared, affording an unobstructed view down the valley where a majestic house rose grandly. It was a handsome house, perfectly symmetrical without being either plain or overly adorned. Shimmering by the front of the house was a picturesque lake, unstructured and free flowing into a small stream that meandered into the woods into which they were about to pass. The house was surrounded by a low ridge to the rear and sides, three times the height of the building. It was not so tall or imposing as to be claustrophobic, but rather gave the impression of the land enveloping the house in a gentle embrace. Elizabeth could not think of a house more happily situated, or in better harmony with its surroundings. She was speechless.<br>"Miss Bennet, Master Bennet, may I present my home- Pemberley."  
>"It is a beautiful home, Darcy." Acknowledged Henry. "It is not a wonder you are so proud of it."<br>Darcy bristled slightly, but thanked his friend for the compliment.  
>"And you, Miss Bennet? I understand first impressions are of paramount importance to you. I trust that Pemberley meets with your approval?"<br>Elizabeth coloured at the reference to their very first conversation. "Indeed, first impressions are important. But I have learnt that subsequent impressions are more often the more valuable ones. You have a magnificent home, Mr Darcy. I look forward to becoming more familiar with it in the next three weeks."  
>Darcy met her eyes, and stared at her long and hard, his face unreadable. He nodded his head slightly and demanded they drive on.<br>They arrived at the entrance to Pemberley and both Mr Darcy and Henry alighted. A hand reached in to help her down, and Elizabeth took it, assuming her brother was assisting her. As she ducked her head out of the carriage, her eyes met Mr Darcy's and she gasped. It was his hand she was holding as she descended the stairs to the gravel. His look was intense. "Welcome to Pemberley, Miss Bennet." He said in a low, hoarse voice.  
>"Thank you sir" she said, still looking into his blue eyes. Had she imagined it, or did he hold her hand for longer than necessary?<br>"May I present my sister, Georgiana? This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Master Henry Bennet of Longbourn"  
>Heads were bowed in acknowledgement, and Elizabeth approached the young girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you... Miss Darcy..?" Elizabeth said hesitantly. Knowing about the young girls marriage, she was not sure whether to address her as Miss Darcy or Mrs Wickham.<br>"Oh please, call me Georgiana." She said with a slight smile. "After all that has happened I feel I can never be Miss Darcy again, and yet I cannot and do not wish to be known as Mrs Wickham." Her voice lowered "I understand that you and your brother know of my past, but please understand that it is a matter kept hidden from all the Pemberley staff. They all knew him, and Fitzwilliam felt it would be best if the did not know.." She trailed off.  
>Elizabeth gave the young girls hands a reassuring squeeze. "I understand you perfectly, and I believe you know of my past too. Let us both heal one another, Georgiana. You can start by calling me Elizabeth."<br>Georgiana's relieved smile lit up her face and the two women entered Pemberley together, planning to take a tour of the house before supper.  
>"Perhaps once you're freshened up I may treat you to a game of billiards" said Darcy dryly. "For I dare say we shall be left to our own devices for the next three weeks." He was smiling. He could already see that Elizabeth would prove a valuable friend to Georgiana.<p>

The two women came downstairs later that evening dressed for dinner. Elizabeth was wearing a pale pink silk gown that highlighted her rosy complexion perfectly, while her hair shone glossy brown. Darcy had never seen a more complete picture of health and beauty. Georgiana wore an ice blue gown, that suited her pale features. She was as fair as her brother was dark, but both siblings had the same bright blue eyes. She was not a breathtaking beauty, but was pretty nonetheless.  
>Darcy could hardly leave his guests unescorted to dinner, so as Elizabeth neared the last step he held out his hand to her. She placed her dainty hand in his broad one and allowed him to tuck it next to his side as he led her into the dining hall. Behind them, Henry was escorting Georgiana.<br>Dinner was a quiet affair, given three of the party had been travelling all day. Conversation was light but flowing, with the Bennet siblings able to make up the initial reserved ness of the Darcy's. The men decided to forgo their brandy, due to the long day. Plans were made for the foursome to tour the grounds the following day, which Elizabeth eagerly anticipated. She bid farewell to her hosts, and climbed the stairs with her brother to the guest wing. Elizabeth was too tired to properly take in her surroundings, and soon fell asleep. Her last conscious thought before slipping into dreams was how nice it would be to live in a place like Pemberley.


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth woke the next morning to the unfamiliar sounds of the Derbyshire country, and snuggled down further into the luxurious bedding. She had never slept better in all her life. Fully recharged and excited at the prospect of a whole day full of discoveries, Elizabeth threw back the covers and padded towards the heavily draped window. She pulled back her curtains, and audibly gasped at the view afforded her.  
>Her window was at the front of the house, on the second floor. She looked straight out to where the lake was, now covered by a blanket of mist, whisping up here and there into the tall trees, the branches still dotted with snow. The early morning sunlight shone in orange beams, making the dewy branches glisten and the snow glitter, and making the fog glow golden. As the sun rose higher, one beam of light broke free from the trees and shone directly onto Elizabeth, basking her in its warm winter light. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled.<br>As the sun continued to rise, the fog began to curl away, exposing the lake Elizabeth had seen the day prior. It was a beautiful deep blue, contrasting beautifully with the vivid green grass and pure white mounds of snow that were here and there along the banks, yet to melt away. Reeds grew along portions of the bank, and Elizabeth could spy water lilies at the edges too. How beautiful this must look in summer, she thought, with all the trees green and the lilies in bloom. It was lovely now, it must be magnificent in Summer!  
>Elizabeth looked as far along as her window would allow, but this was barely enough to satisfy Elizabeth. She could hardly wait to be outdoors and exploring this wonderful place.<br>She dressed quickly but carefully, blushing as she caught herself wondering if Mr Darcy would think her looking well in her new blue gown.  
>She did not need to wonder for long. As she entered the breakfast room, Mr Darcy slowly lowered his newspaper to take in her appearance. Elizabeth was startled to find that she was the first one down, aside from the man himself, and looked down nervously. She hoped she had not intruded on his solitude. Had she looked up again, she would have known by his warm smile that she had not.<br>"Good morning, Miss Bennet." He said, still with a smile on his lips.  
>"Good morning, Mr Darcy." Said Elizabeth, meeting his eyes, and smiling back, upon seeing his.<br>"I trust you slept well?"  
>"Oh yes- it is a most comfortable room, thank you."<br>"You are most welcome. I'm glad you were comfortable."  
>The pair returned to silence, as Elizabeth began her breakfast, yet Mr Darcy did not pick up his newspaper.<br>"You have a most beautiful home, Mr Darcy." Ventured Elizabeth. "I am quite looking forward to exploring the grounds today. The view from my window was exquisite."  
>Mr Darcy's mouth twitched into a small smile as he thanked her and agreed wholeheartedly that Pemberley's grounds were his favourite aspect of the property.<br>"In fact, there is only one other place that is dearer to me."  
>"Oh? And what is that?"<br>Mr Darcy tilted his head, and looked bemused at her pert question.  
>"I do apologise." Said Elizabeth biting her lip. "I did not mean to pry. My mouth runs away from me at times."<br>"Do not feel the need to apologise, Miss Bennet. I am not offended in the least. In fact, I find myself rather enjoying your refreshing forwardness. It is quite unlike any other lady of my acquaintance." He smiled at her, and Elizabeth was captivated by his small dimples. "To answer your question, my most treasured place in Pemberley is the library. The collection has been the work of many generations, and I myself greatly enjoy adding to it."  
>"It sounds lovely!" Cried Elizabeth. "I would love to see it, Georgiana did not show me yesterday on our tour." Elizabeth suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh heavens, unless it is a room forbidden to guests. Oh, my impertinence! Forgive me Mr Darcy. I of course will respect your privacy." Elizabeth felt mortified.<br>"The library is most welcome to guests, yourself especially." Said Darcy softly. Elizabeth looked up at his kind eyes. "Georgiana tends to forget about the library- she is not an avid reader as I suppose some might say I am. I am unsurprised that she did not show you."  
>Elizabeth smiled "I too find great joy in reading a book. It is a passion learned from my father. Perhaps I will ask Georgiana later to show me the way. I would dearly love to see your collection, Mr Darcy."<br>"No, that won't do, Miss Bennet" said Darcy with a frown. Elizabeth was momentarily taken aback- had he not just said she could?  
>"If you wish to see the library, you must allow me to be your guide. I am much more familiar with it, after all. Please allow me to show you my most favourite room."<br>He held out his hand, and Elizabeth was startled.  
>"You mean now? Sir, I do not wish to impose, you must be very busy."<br>"You could never be an imposition, Miss Bennet." He said, still holding out his hand.  
>As Elizabeth finished her last mouthful and rose from her seat, she was aware of the fluttering feeling as Mr Darcy had said her name. She allowed him to lead her from the breakfast room.<br>"Georgiana won't be down for a while yet- she likes to lie in."  
>"Henry too" smiled Elizabeth, with the thought that she could enjoy a private breakfast with Mr Darcy for the next three weeks.<br>The secret smile on Mr Darcy's lips suggested that he had the same thought.  
>The pair came to the library after a long walk down a hallway Elizabeth had seen yesterday. She was sure she could easily find this room herself at a later date. Mr Darcy opened the door and Elizabeth entered in awe. The room was filled floor to ceiling with books, and stretched for row after row. It was breathtaking. Elizabeth breathed in the scent of old leather and exhaled happily.<br>"This is truly wondrous," she said. "I can certainly see why it is your favourite room."  
>Darcy smiled at her "I am delighted that you approve. Please, take your time and look around. You'll find the books are grouped by genre, and then alphabetised. You may borrow anything you wish, just leave items on the desk here so they can returned to their proper place." Darcy smiled sheepishly "I am quite meticulous in my filing system."<br>Elizabeth returned his smile. "As you should be! We would be in all sorts of trouble, searching for Plato and finding only Shakespeare instead!"  
>Darcy laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, and Elizabeth's light tinkly laughter joined his.<br>"Please, be my guest. I shall be in my study, which adjoins this room down here."  
>He strode towards a paneled door, which looked as though it was meant to blend into the surrounding walls. "Please, should you need anything just knock and I shall gladly assist you."<br>"Thank you." Said Elizabeth and began to browse the shelves, running her finger along the spines of the books.  
>Her father had an extensive library at Longbourn, where she was free to read philosophy, history and poetry. She quickly decided to forgo her usual choices of literature, and began looking for something else. Her neck had begun to ache as she tilted it sideways to read the spines of the books, when at last she found what she was looking for. She had heard that the geography of Derbyshire was far different to Hertfordshire, and had briefly glimpsed the rocky terrain as they journeyed to Pemberley the day before. 'The Wild Untamed Beauty of the Peaks: a History of Derbyshire' seemed the perfect choice to learn more about the area in which she found herself. Truth be told, Elizabeth was curious to learn everything she could about Mr Darcy's world. If she was being truly honest with herself, Elizabeth's most secret hope was that it would someday be her world too. As this thought surfaced, Elizabeth shook her head to rid herself of such a fanciful idea. How much clearer could Mr Darcy be that she was not suitable as his wife? She only served to punish herself by having such fantasies and daydreams that could never be. But it was so very hard to remain nonchalant around him when simply looking at him made her heart race. When his eyes locked onto hers, it felt like they were the only two people in the room. Having him talk to her and smile at her made her tingle from head to toe in a way that quite made her lose her faculties. She had come quite far in forgiving him for his pride and assessment of her family, and had begun to view him as perfectly amiable. The best of men, who deserve the best kind of women, she thought.<br>Glancing around the room, she could appreciate its finery, and the noble family the Darcy's were. Whilst Mr Darcy was a gentleman, and she a gentleman's daughter, there was still a gulf between the two. Elizabeth had begun to realise what Lady Catherine meant by saying that Bingley had married beneath him. She had gone about it in poor taste, but the Lady's message was valid. Men like Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were used to the finest things, and needed to marry a lady of the highest circles, with a noble family. Bingley's fortune was relatively new, but Darcy had generations of nobility weighing on his shoulders in choosing a wife. It was not a wonder he had not selected her.  
>Elizabeth came out of this reverie thinking that it was indeed a good thing she was not reading poetry or love sonnets, and was instead choosing history and geography. She stretched her fingers towards the volume, but could not quite reach it. She huffed loudly, drew herself as high as she could on tip toes and extended her arm as high as it could go. Her fingertips grazed the bottom edge, but not enough to pull it free.<br>She turned to seek a chair to climb on, and found her nose practically touching a row of buttons. She flattened herself against the bookshelf as he leaned into her, one arm extending past her head to reach the volume. She looked up into Mr Darcy's eyes, and was rendered breathless yet again by the intense smouldering look in his. He slowly pulled down the book, without breaking eye contact with her.  
>"You wanted this, Miss Bennet?" He asked in a low husky voice<br>"Yes, thank you" whispered Elizabeth trembling. He was still so very close, agonisingly close. The last time he had been this close, he had kissed her under the mistletoe.  
>Mr Darcy blinked, and drew back slightly, allowing Elizabeth to breathe once more. A tender look crossed his face as he saw which book Elizabeth so desperately wanted.<br>"You wish to learn about Derbyshire, Miss Bennet?"  
>"I- yes. The area fascinates me, and I surmised that here I would find the best source of information." Elizabeth spoke quickly.<br>"I see" said Darcy with a smile on his lips. "In that case, allow me to suggest a few other books for you."  
>He handed Elizabeth two other volumes, and then went to his study, returning with a smaller book.<br>"I must get back to my correspondence, but please, enjoy these. Derbyshire is very dear to my heart and I am always happy to oblige anyone who wants to learn about it. Are you alright to find your way back?"  
>Elizabeth nodded, and he bowed and returned to his study. Elizabeth made her own way to her room with her heart still racing.<br>Upon sitting on her bed, she looked at the books. In addition to the general history volume she had selected, Mr Darcy had given her two books on the flora and fauna of the area. The third smaller book that he'd retrieved from his study was carefully picked up by Elizabeth in astonishment. Embossed on the cover, in gold lettering, were the words 'Darcy Family History'. Opening the book, Elizabeth saw that it chronicled generations of Darcy's . Births, marriages, children and deaths were recorded in precise detail. Elizabeth turned to the most recent pages and found an entry for Fitzwilliam Darcy. His date of birth was filled in, but the page was otherwise blank. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the page, wondering what details would one day fill this page.  
>She set the book aside and went in search of Georgiana. She was certainly in need of some fresh air now.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Fitzwilliam sat casually in his chair, his hands cradling his head, his boots resting on his desk. He stared up at the ceiling as his mind played back what had just happened in the library.

He had peeked back through the doorway to see how she got on, and found her staring at a section of books in his history section. From the way she stood still, Darcy was sure she was deep in thought and not searching for a particular book. He walked towards her, expecting her to turn any moment at his footsteps. Yet she remained completely unaware of his presence. When he was not three steps from her, Elizabeth suddenly shook her head slightly and reached up. Darcy smiled- it was quite endearing to see her little fingers so outstretched for a book on a high shelf. She really was quite small. Darcy approached quickly, as Elizabeth let out a frustrated huff and reached once more. Darcy was certain she must have heard him by now, and reached from behind to fetch the book. Just as he leaned in, Elizabeth turned around, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. Darcy couldn't move, she was looking into his eyes and was practically pressed up against him. He had never wanted a woman more. His hands closed around the book she wanted, but he could not bring himself to look away from her lovely brown eyes. He must have pulled the book down, but did not remember doing so. All he remembered was his Elizabeth standing so close, practically in his arms, and how much he wanted to kiss her.

'Get a grip man!' He had told himself. He blinked and took a step backwards to regain his senses. It was then that he saw what book she wanted. It was a history of Derbyshire. In all his years, nobody had wanted to learn about his county. They marvelled over his home, and praised his grounds, but Elizabeth was the first to want to learn more of his birthplace. He so admired her inquisitive mind and thirst for knowledge. It was a large part of what he loved about her.

As he handed her the book, he was struck by how happy it made him that she was interested in his home, and he set off eagerly to find two more volumes, illustrating the wildlife and vegetation that encompassed Derbyshire. He had known for some time that he loved Elizabeth, but his admiration grew deeper when he saw her wanting to discover the land he was from. A desirable wife should take an interest in her husbands origins, he thought, and then realised where his mind had gone. In his mind, Elizabeth still embodied his idea of a wife. He had always been attracted to her, but over time and with lots of soul searching, all his objections had melted away for why she could not be his wife. Seeing her here at Pemberley just seemed so right, she was the only woman he could ever bring to Pemberley. Darcy was suddenly overwhelmed by what this meant. He would have to start courting Elizabeth- very slowly given their past history- and determine if she had changed her opinion on never wanting to marry him. She certainly seemed warmer toward him.

Buoyed by hope, and exhilaration that he may finally bring a wife to Pemberley, Darcy rushed into his office to collect a most valuable possession. He handed it to Elizabeth, and watched as she strode across the floor holding all four books. The question burned in Darcy's mind: would she want to fill those pages with me?

Now that she had gone, and his stomach had begun to settle, Darcy began to consider what he had done. 'Fool!' He thought to himself. 'You gave her a history of the Darcy's which was kept in your private office! Could you be any more transparent, man? You have toyed with her heart more than once, how do you think she would receive such a token?' Darcy breathed out and removed his feet from his desk. What was done was done, he thought resolutely. I shall simply see her reaction and act accordingly. He stalked towards his door and opened it confidently, but his insides were churning.

He met Henry in the entry foyer.  
>"Darcy!" He exclaimed. "I was about to send a servant to summon you! If it's agreeable to you, might we take a tour of the grounds?"<br>"Certainly. Perhaps we might wait for the ladies to accompany us?"  
>"They have already left." Henry hid a smile at Darcy's crest fallen face.<br>Darcy quickly recovered "well, shall we? Are you a keen fisherman, Henry? I shall show you the best places to catch trout."  
>The two men set off exploring the woods and trout stream, whilst the ladies wandered in the garden.<br>"Elizabeth.." Said Georgiana hesitantly. "Would you mind telling me of your acquaintance with Mr Wickham? I understand if you do not, but I was hoping it might help me reconcile my feelings over what happened to me."  
>Elizabeth knew this question had been coming, and had steeled herself to answer as matter of factly as she could. She drew a deep breath and began.<br>"Mr Wickham was a friend of my brothers. I had not asked how they met, but I believe they met in a gaming house. My brother rarely frequents them, but Mr Wickham's easy manners turned them into fast friends. I met Mr Wickham at the age of seventeen, when I travelled to London to visit Henry. I acknowledged him to be quite handsome, but got the impression that he was a very worldly man, much more than I. I became slightly wary of him."  
>"You are far more discerning than I" observed Georgiana.<br>"Apparently not as much as I first prided myself on. He deceived me, saying that Henry had sent for me. I climbed into his carriage, and only worried when he left without a chaperone for me. It was then I knew I had made a grave error. I know not how far out of London we made it, but our carriage was recognised and my brother and Mr Bingley rescued me. Thankfully my aunt and uncle have excellent staff who knew something was not right and alerted my brother before irreparable harm was done."  
>Realising what she had said, she immediately apologised to Georgiana.<br>"That's quite alright, Elizabeth. I fully realise what I have thrown away by eloping with Mr Wickham. Like you, I was deceived by his intentions, except that I fully wanted to be his wife. I just did not realise he did not feel the same." She was holding a handkerchief and twisted it in her hands.  
>Elizabeth led her friend to a bench and invited her to sit. Once beside her, Elizabeth asked softly if Georgiana wished to continue.<br>Georgiana nodded.  
>"I thought he loved me! He said the most wonderful things to me. And then once we began our journey his mask of respectability started to slip. He took myself and my companion to an inn in London, and it was there that he- that he- that he took advantage of me." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I always thought it would be such a sacred, beautiful thing, but it was horrifying. And afterwards, he told me I wasn't even worth the money. He left then, and I can only imagine where he went. He came home just before sunrise and smelt of wine. He said the most vile things, Elizabeth! Things a lady should never hear. I wanted to run back to Fitzwilliam, but my companion would not let me. She said I had lost my virtue and had to marry him. Fitzwilliam is sure she was meant to get a portion of my dowry money once we married, and this was her real motive for me marrying. The thought of being married to such a monster frightened me to no end. I cried the whole way out of London, even though we were on a public coach by that point. Mr Wickham showed what a deceitful man he is-was- in easily telling everyone there had been a death in our family. We arrived at another inn, and... it.. took place again. I had resigned myself to my fate, and listened to him snore praying that he wouldn't wake come morning. He of course did, and we set off for Scotland. My wedding was the saddest most hopeless day of my life. I walked towards a man I knew did not love me, and the people who did love me had no idea where I was. I felt so foolish, believing Mr Wickham's lies that it was best this way. I did not have my dearest brother by my side, and I had realised how hurt and disappointed he would be. I realised too late how an elopement would be viewed, and the fact that I was not marrying as a maiden.. well, I believed I deserved the cruel future that lay ahead of me."<br>Elizabeth's heart went out to the young girl, and what she must have gone through.  
>"Luckily, Mr Wickham decided to celebrate our wedding, or rather, his windfall in securing my dowry, and drank himself into a stupor. He fell unconscious before he could touch me. He woke the next morning, eager to leave, no doubt to get to my brother to discuss my dowry. It was snowing rather heavily by that point, and he was so angry! He stormed out of the room to find us a way to leave, and didn't return for some time. Finally he came back with a bloodied nose- telling me he'd had an accident- and seemed most distracted. He gathered his belongings and told me to meet him downstairs once I had collected my things together. I assumed he had arranged us transportation, although as much as I wanted to see Fitzwilliam again, I did not want to travel in such horrible conditions. That was the last time I saw him." Her eyes shone, but there was happiness in them. "When the door knocked, I was sure it was him again, telling me to hurry up. When I saw Fitzwilliam standing there in the doorway, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I rushed into his arms and just sobbed for the longest time. I knew he would be angry wth me, but he would never hurt me. My brother can be dominating and authoritative, but he does not have a malicious bone in his body. I knew he would keep me safe."<br>Elizabeth gave her friend's hand a squeeze.  
>"And so he has." She said. "For here you are back in your beautiful home, with your brother who clearly adores you."<br>"And now I have you," Georgiana said, laying her head tentatively on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I am not sure I deserve to have such a friend, but I am ever thanking God that I do."  
>Elizabeth was touched by the endearment, having only just met the girl the previous day, but could easily reason that they shared a bond over their shared experience with one evil man.<br>Elizabeth cradled the girls hand in her own and softly said "as am I."  
>A short silence persisted, after which Elizabeth observed "it must be hard, growing up without a sister. I myself have four, and whilst I am very close to my brother, there is something dear about a sister." Georgiana lifted her head and sighed. "I do wish I could have a sister. I suppose my only chance is that Fitzwilliam will one day take a wife. I am wary of all the ladies chasing him though, they seem only interested in his money and this estate. Several have even tried to befriend me in the hope it will lead to intimacy with Fitzwilliam. He is very protective and particular over who he allows to be my companions. I dare say that will increase further now."<br>Elizabeth's interest was piqued in this thread of conversation. "Your brother is really so sought after?" The man in question had appeared in the distance alongside her own brother. "Of course, I don't doubt how eligible he is, more so the efforts ladies go to in order to try and secure him," she amended.  
>"Oh yes, some are very transparent in what they want. And Fitzwilliam abhors it. He hates being hunted like a prize deer. It is why he avoids London wherever possible."<br>In a small voice Elizabeth heard herself ask "and has your brother ever shown interest in any lady in return?"  
>"No" said Georgiana. "I wish he would. His standards are just so impossibly high. I'm not sure any lady is good enough for him."<br>Elizabeth laughed softly "I believe you may be right there, Georgiana."


	33. Chapter 33

Darcy initially felt petulant that Elizabeth had gone walking without him, and kept himself busy showing Henry the trout streams and fish stock in the lake. As they returned to the house, Dsrcy deliberately led them around past the gardens where he hoped to get a glimpse of Elizabeth.  
>He saw Elizabeth sitting with Georgiana, holding her hand and allowing Georgiana to rest her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. It was an extremely intimate gesture for such a short acquaintance, and especially for his normally reserved sister. At that moment, all ill feelings left Darcy, and he felt immensely thankful for Elizabeth's presence. She was here to help Georgiana heal, and from the peaceful look upon Georgie's face, the friendship was just the balm she needed.<br>Darcy quietly resolved to take a step backwards. Georgiana needed Elizabeth's undivided attention right now. He would have to wait.  
>Over the next two weeks, the two ladies formed a strong friendship. Elizabeth encouraged Georgiana to laugh at her surroundings, which she had previously been too timid to do. Georgiana watched the easy bantering relationship Elizabeth had with her brother Henry, and wondered if she might endeavour to have the same relationship with her own brother. She began to tease him, and both she and Elizabeth were surprised that he bore it well, and even delivered a joke of his own from time to time.<br>Georgiana was becoming more confident every day, and ventured out to walking with Henry, instead of only her brother or Elizabeth. He fascinated her, with his light humour yet being intelligent like her brother. She felt the same safe sensation as when around her brother and knew he was someone who would always care for her. It was too soon to say that she was attracted to him, but she enjoyed his company.  
>Henry had surprised himself by equally enjoying Georgiana's company. She had a gentle spirit, which was endearing, along with a quiet strength that intrigued him. He found himself very much attracted to her, but kept this very much to himself. It was far too soon for Georgiana to be considering any romantic feelings, and he had enough sense to know that it would be poor form to seduce his friends sister while a guest in his house.<br>Mr Darcy and Elizabeth found themselves paired up more and more as the fortnight passed, as Henry and Georgiana often fell into step together during walks around Pemberley. Along with breakfast, these walks were both Darcy and Elizabeth's favourite activities. Darcy admitted that Wickham had divulged the whole truth about his attempted elopement with Elizabeth, and retracted any comments regarding Elizabeth's scandalous behaviour with the heartiest of apologies. Elizabeth accepted his apologies gracefully, and relished in the thought that her character was finally exhonerated. Were it not for the status of her family, Elizabeth felt that she might now stand a chance with the man.

They talked of lighter things on their walks, as a pair who are beginning to become acquainted might behave. They discussed all manner of topics, learning that they had more in common than either would have first assumed. Both believed in honesty to the point of being blunt, which both had experienced from the other. Both felt that family ties were the strongest bonds, and deserved to be protected the most. And both had a steadfast belief that one should marry for love. This surprised Elizabeth, who felt that Darcy had expressed the exact opposite at the Netherfield Ball. And most frustratingly, both refused to admit being in love with the other.  
>The conversation invariably turned to the pairs siblings.<br>"I expect Mrs Bingley anxiously awaits your return to Longbourn."  
>"Yes, I do believe she does. I am exceedingly fortunate to have my sister barely three miles from home, especially at such a delicate condition."<br>"You would always wish to be close to her?"  
>"That is an interesting question, with multiple considerations. If my sister does remain in Hertfordshire, then I feel I could not be near her constantly. I have recently begun to realise my family's antics can be tiresome... I do believe I would not wish to always be settled near them. Jane has the patience of a saint, but I am afraid my temper is not so even!"<br>"So you are not adverse to living away from Hertfordshire."  
>"No sir. My prospects would be quite dim if I did!" Then realising she likely sounded like those insipid girls chasing him, Elizabeth quickly quipped "although, Jane and I did plan for me to be the spinster aunt to her ten children. Who else will teach them how to play their instruments ill? In Hertfordshire I must stay!" She laughed heartily but noticed Mr Darcy did not join in. He looked at her thoughtfully.<p>

Georgiana approached Elizabeth one morning in their final week, with a worried look on her face.  
>"Georgiana! Whatever is the matter?!"<br>Georgiana began to speak several times, but was unable to get the words out. "Elizabeth," she whispered. "How does a lady know if she is with child?"

Elizabeth reeled back at such a question, but was considerate enough to hide her reaction. As a maiden, she should not know or discuss such delicate topics! Yet her heart went out to the girl, and given her lack of female companionship and the uniqueness of her situation, tried her best to help.

"Well," began Elizabeth. "From what I can deduce from my mother and aunts confinements, along with Jane's, I believe one of the first signs is the absence of your courses. Have yours...?" Elizabeth could not even finish the question.

Georgiana nodded, equally as uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Jane also mentioned feeling very tired, and quite sick to the stomach"

Georgiana looked down. "I thought it was just because of everything I've been through." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh Elizabeth! What shall I do?!"

"You must tell your brother, Georgiana. As difficult as that will be, he needs to arrange a doctor to visit and confirm if.." Again, Elizabeth could not finish her sentence. "Let's not worry until we know for sure."

Georgiana looked terrified, but nodded her head. "You must come with me." She pled.

"Oh Georgiana, no. Surely this is something between family."

"You ARE family to me. Please, Elizabeth. I need you for strength."

"Very well" Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to have this conversation at all.

Georgiana stood in front of her brothers desk, and stuttered and stammered. Darcy waited patiently, a worried look on his face. Elizabeth coold not bear to see him in anguish over his sister, and delicately said "Mr Darcy, Georgiana has reason to believe that she is.. Ahem.. With child." Elizabeth whispered the last words.

Darcy's eyes widened in shock, and then changed to sorrow as he eyed his baby sister. She nodded to him and he held his arms out to her. Elizabeth felt touched at seeing such love and acceptance from him, and quietly began to retreat.

"Thankyou for telling me, Miss Bennet." He whispered back as Georgiana cried in his arms.

"You are welcome, sir." Elizabeth nodded. "I knew you would wish to consult a physician to confirm."

Mr Darcy gave her a grateful look, and Elizabeth shut the door.

Elizabeth sought Henry out and briefly apprised him of Georgiana's situation. Her main motive was to determine whether the two should leave Pemberley in light of the news, but Henry was too deep in thought to answer her.

The physician visited the following day, and confirmed Georgiana's worst fears. The child was expected towards the end of the summer. Georgiana wept, and Elizabeth did her best to console her.

Darcy sat stunned at his desk. It was one thing to conceal an elopement, but it was another to conceal a child. Could Georgiana be passed off as a widow in mourning? He disliked that idea- he did not like the thought of her being Mrs Wickham. Yet surely anything was better than his sister being an unwed mother. Could Darcy marry and pass the child off as his own? He would need to marry immediately to make the situation plausible. He did not think Elizabeth was ready for that, and he couldn't stand the thought of marrying any of the ladies who would accept him instantly if he asked. Whatever could be done?

A knock at the door startled Darcy.

"Henry.." He moaned. "What do I do?"

"I have an idea, but before I tell you, please understand how much I admire and esteem your sister."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"I come to you, being her brother guardian, to ask for her hand in marriage. I know she is not ready for a romance yet, but I enjoy her company and I believe she enjoys mine. I realise we have only known each other for two weeks, but I do believe I am falling in love with her."

Darcy pursed his lips.

"Henry, I appreciate the noble gesture, but I must decline your request. She has already been so hurt, I do not want to assign her to someone who is marrying her to save her reputation."

"Please understand, Darcy. I was already viewing her as my potential wife, but wanted to give her space and time. The child merely speeds things up. Darcy please. I love her so much that I am willing to raise Wickham's child as my own."

Darcy conceded his point.

"Allow me to discuss this with Georgiana." He said. "If she agrees, you have my blessing."

Henry nodded and exited the study.

Darcy sat with his sister, who looked forlorn. "I suppose you are here to tell me I am restricted to the grounds of Pemberley until the baby can be given away." Georgiana looked down.  
>"Is that what you want?" Asked Darcy gently.<br>A tear slid down her face as Georgiana shook her head.  
>"The child will be my flesh and blood! I cannot stomach the thought of not knowing my own child. And yet, I know what lies ahead of me if I do keep the child. Acknowledging the elopement, and living with the shame and heartache of being the widow Mrs Wickham, and lowering both our prospects. Oh I do not think I could bear that either!"<br>"There is another possibility, Georgie." Said Darcy, coming to sit by his sister. "But first, I need to find a few things out. Forgive the forwardness of my questions, dearest, but it is truly for the best."  
>Georgiana stared at him with wide blue eyes, fearful of what he might say next.<br>"Georgie, has your... ordeal caused you to reject marriage in general, or do you still aspire to have a husband one day?" Darcy asked carefully.  
>Georgiana looked surprised, but answered truthfully.<br>"The idea of ending as a spinster is one that saddens me. I own that I would dearly love to have a family of my own, and a good man like yourself to call husband."  
>Darcy nodded.<br>Georgiana continued, "however, I know that I have severely damaged my chances of securing such a man, especially now, that I live without hope of marrying happily." Georgiana looked sadly into the distance.  
>"Georgiana," said Darcy slowly. "Assuming you were still a-a- an eligible lady, would there be anybody in particular you might wish to consider as a suitor?"<br>Georgiana blushed, then looked down. "I confess, there is a man I have begun to care for, although I know my heart is bruised and I have been careful not to become fanciful. Once upon a time I would have believed myself his equal, but now.." She trailed off.  
>"Dearest," said Darcy earnestly. "I realise this is most forward of me, but please tell me the name of the man of whom you speak."<br>"I could not, Fitzwilliam!"  
>"Georgiana, please!" Said Darcy sterner than he intended. Georgiana shrank back. "Georgie, please." Darcy begged. "I do not wish to know to satisfy my own curiosity, knowing your answer is of the utmost importance!"<br>Georgiana looked down and scarcely whispered the name Darcy was praying for.  
>"Henry Bennet."<br>Darcy smiled, and his chest heaved with relief. "Dearest, look up at me please. There, thank you. I know that was a hard thing to admit, but I had to know your feelings without being clouded by the situation at hand."  
>"Fitzwilliam? I don't understand-"<br>"Shh, Georgie, and allow me to explain something to you. Henry Bennet came to see me earlier this morning."  
>"He did?"<br>"He did. In particular, he asked for my permission to grant him your hand in marriage."  
>Georgiana's eyes widened but she remained silent.<br>"He knows your heart is still healing, and does not expect much of you whilst it is, but he revealed that he admires and greatly cares for you, and believed you felt the same way. Surely you understand my need to question you now?"  
>Georgiana nodded.<br>"I was of course hesitant to accept his offer, knowing how recently you had been hurt, which Henry respected. We agreed that I would question you on your views of both marriage and Henry himself, before giving him an answer. So dearest, since you are open to marriage, and admire Henry Bennet, what are your thoughts on becoming his wife?"  
>"Oh Fitzwilliam, if it were possible, it would be quite lovely, I believe. He is a good man and would treat me well. But Fitzwilliam, I cannot. He is a good man, he deserves an honourable virtuous maiden. He makes a very noble gesture, but he takes on far too much! Especially once he hears about the child! What respectable man would agree to raise another man's child?"<br>"Henry would." Said Darcy quietly. "He knows about your current condition, Georgiana. His very words to me were that it merely sped up the path he hoped to proceed along. Believe me, I questioned him on his choice, but he was adamant in his offer."  
>"I cannot let him do this." Georgiana whispered.<br>"Dearest, he loves you enough to raise Wickham's child as his own. Is that not worth considering?"  
>Georgiana squeezed her eyes shut tight.<br>"Georgiana. You have been honest with me. I think it is time I returned the favour. There is a lady that I am very much in love with."  
>Georgiana's head snapped up in astonishment.<br>"Yes, it's true. Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy is hopelessly in love." He gave a weak smile before continuing. "What is even more remarkable is that at one time, I am quite convinced that the lady returned the regard. However, I was a stupid foolish man. In spite of my feelings, I rejected this lady, because I did not believe she was good enough to be Mrs Darcy of Pemberley. She was heart broken when I tried explaining this to her, and vowed never to marry me. I have since discovered that this lady truly is the most worthy lady of my acquaintance, and my only chance of happiness, and it has been the most bitter lesson to learn. I turned my back on love, for empty reasons, and now find myself desperately unhappy and alone. My only chance at happiness is riding on the small hope that she may forgive me of my foolishness and allow me to woo her, as I dearly wish to do." He finished his tale with a sad smile. "My dear, if you believe there is even a chance you and Henry may develop a love and be happy, take my advice and seize the opportunity. You already have so much regret in your life, don't add to it."  
>Georgiana hugged her brother tightly. "I had no idea, Fitzwilliam! Thank you for sharing. You have given me much to consider. If it is alright by you, may I take today to consider?"<br>"Absolutely Georgiana. I shall expect you before supper with your answer."  
>Georgiana exited her brothers study, and went upstairs to her private chambers. She needed to be alone and think.<br>In her heart of hearts, she knew she would be happy with Henry, and that he would be a good father to her child. What she needed time for was to determine if she could live with the guilt of Henry not marrying better. Yet, he was not forced into making an offer. He had come of his own free will. He must actually want to marry her. Her brothers words rang in her ears 'he loves you enough to raise Wickham's child as his own'. Georgiana comprehended how enormous this in itself was, and struggled to come up with an explanation other than he loved her. Georgiana knew her brother's advice was sound, and that she'd be a fool to turn down love. Georgiana spent the remainder of the afternoon in solitude, coming to terms with the prospect of being Mrs Henry Bennet. God was indeed good, bringing both Elizabeth and Henry into her life. She smiled. 


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth sat down to dinner in an uneasy mood. It had been a most tumultuous twenty four hours, with Georgiana's discovery, and Elizabeth felt that she and Henry were intruding on the Darcy's privacy.

Mr Darcy chose to sit next to her, with Henry seated next to Georgiana on the opposing side of the table. As Elizabeth leaned over to Darcy to quietly ask if she and Henry should depart sooner than planned, he stood up abruptly.  
>"Friends, I have some news. It is with delight that I can share that Georgiana is engaged."<br>Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  
>"Congratulations, Henry. I wish you both every happiness together as husband and wife." Darcy smiled at the couple and drank to their health.<br>Elizabeth stared dumbfounded at Georgiana and then Henry. Both were beaming with happiness, and Elizabeth quickly recovered herself. "Congratulations! Henry, Georgiana is one of the best women of my acquaintance, you will be a very happy man! Georgiana, I can't say the same about Henry" she shot him a teasing smile "but now you shall have five sisters. That in itself is an inducement I am sure!"  
>Henry, Georgiana and Darcy all joined Elizabeth in laughter.<br>"Thank you, Elizabeth." Said Georgiana with a brilliant smile at her fiancé before looking back at Elizabeth. "I always had a feeling you would be my sister one day."  
>Elizabeth flushed, and beside her, Darcy choked on his mouthful of wine.<br>The remainder of the dinner centred upon the wedding preparations. Darcy and Henry were certain that between the two of them, they would be able to procure a special licence to wed within a fortnight. Obviously, time was of the essence in marrying before Georgiana showed signs of increasing.  
>Both Henry and Georgiana wanted a quiet, simple affair with immediate family only. Thus, it was agreed that the pair would marry from Pemberley with only Henry's parents and sisters present. Darcy opted not to include his aunt Lady Catherine, or his other aunt and uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock, since he was sure it would raise too many questions as it was.<br>Mrs Frances Bennet was elated that her only son was marrying into such a prestigious family, and wrote of her and her husbands full consent and co-operation with the wedding. Thankfully, Mrs Bennet was much preoccupied with gown fittings for herself and Lydia and Kitty to attend Pemberley any earlier than the requested fortnight. Elizabeth had strict instructions to remain at Pemberley. There was simply no point in returning to Longbourn only to travel back to Derbyshire a week later. Elizabeth shook her head at her mothers scheming. Yes, she had a valid point, conceded Elizabeth, but she was certainly influenced by the fact that there was a handsome, rich, single gentleman at Pemberley. She as much told Elizabeth to endeavour to make it a double wedding!  
>As excited as Elizabeth was for the wedding, she was saddened that it would keep her away from Jane from even longer. She wrote a lengthy missive to her sister in apology.<br>She was delighted when a return letter arrived in three days time!

'Dearest Lizzy,  
>I am as delighted as you are for Henry's wedding to Miss Darcy. He is a most wonderful brother, and she a delightful girl, so I safely venture to say they will be very happy together. I am rather surprised at the sudden nature of it all, but I suppose love is love and you cannot time it!<br>I am exceedingly sorry not to be able to attend the wedding, but Derbyshire is so very far, and I am starting to feel most uncomfortable now. I cannot believe I still have two more months in which to increase! I feel positively enormous as it is. Charles is as dear as ever, and extremely helpful and attentive. Miss Bingley has been a help too, but I believe she becomes impatient with me. As the days go on, she has become more short and snappy with myself, and Charles too. Still, I know I am not easy to live with at the moment, so I am understanding to her frustration.  
>My word Lizzy! I do believe I have just made a terrible mistake! I had quite forgotten that Miss Bingley did not know where you were visiting, when I mentioned you were extending your trip two more weeks. She asked why, and when I told her she was most angry! At first I thought she was just upset about having two further weeks with me, but the more she said, the more I realised she was angry at YOU being at Pemberley! She is especially cross that Henry will be Mr Darcy's brother, and said the most horrible things about how it should have been Charles marrying her! At that point, Charles heard the conversation and banished her to her rooms. It really was quite extraordinary. I am more convinced than ever that Miss Bingley aspires to be Mrs Darcy, and sees you as quite the threat.<br>Please pass on our affectionate wishes to the happy couple, and Mr Darcy too. We long to see them all again.

Fondest wishes,  
>Jane Bingley"<p>

Elizabeth put the letter down and shook her head. Poor Miss Bingley, she thought. Such a dear friend to Georgiana, and suitor for Mr Darcy, yet her name had not been mentioned by either of them once! Her intimacies with the Darcy family must be fanciful. I do hope she does not somehow cause a scene, thought Elizabeth.

Caroline Bingley sat at Netherfield estate absolutely fuming. After the ball, she had been elated, fully expecting Mr Darcy to return within a few days and ask her that most anticipated question. Caroline was SO close to being his wife, it was pure torture! She imagined them announcing their engagement on Christmas morning, perhaps even allowing a kiss as a Christmas present! The thought of kissing him made Caroline positively giddy.

But Mr Darcy had not returned in time for Christmas, due to the horrible weather. Caroline was downcast, then quickly decided it would likely work in her favour to have him pining over her for a few extra days. Christmas passed, and Caroline began to grow impatient. Finally she asked Charles when he was likely to return.

"I know not, Caroline. He is currently at Pemberley with Miss Darcy attending to some family concerns. I'm sure he will make contact once he is ready."

This was a set back, but perhaps Mr Darcy needed to spend some time with his sister to help her adjust to the idea of his getting married. Better to do that before I arrive, thought Caroline. I certainly don't want to spend time with her, insipid girl. Caroline was grateful that she'd maintained correspondence with 'dear Georgiana', for now Mr Darcy could secretly slip her letters inside Georgiana's. Caroline waited eagerly for the post, but no letters came. This made her quite cross. Not only was she forced to care for her tiresome sister in law, whilst her own sister traipsed across the countryside somewhere, but now she had no concept of what Mr Darcy was waiting for! And then news had come that Jane's own brother was marrying Georgiana. This brought the Bennet family one step closer to the Darcy family, and this unnerved Caroline. How had Georgiana and Master Henry even met? Georgiana was at Pemberley with Mr Darcy! An unpleasant thought gnawed at her brain on who else might be there, and when Jane commented that Elizabeth would now be gone for two further weeks, Caroline seized upon it. Why would Elizabeth not travel to the wedding with her family? Jane turned pale, and Caroline's heart dropped when she realised why. Elizabeth was already at Pemberley.


	35. Chapter 35

Caroline's heartache soon turned to fury. Mr Darcy is mine! She fumed. How dare Elizabeth Bennet keep him from me!  
>She sat down at her little writing bureau to pen a congratulatory letter to Georgiana, and remind Mr Darcy that they had still not come to an agreement. It must be tiresome for him to be entertaining Miss Bennet and Master Bennet, when all he wanted was to return to Netherfield to see her. That would change soon enough, she thought. I will see him in a week's time for the wedding. He will be thrilled! So caught up in her excitement was Caroline that she quite overlooked the fact that she had not specifically received an invitation.<p>

Georgiana walked into her brothers study with the letter in her hand.  
>"Fitzwilliam, I've just had the strangest letter from Caroline Bingley!"<br>Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Miss Bingley?"  
>Georgiana handed him the letter.<p>

"My dear Georgiana,  
>I understand I am to offer you congratulations! I have just learnt the happy news that you are to be Mrs Henry Bennet. How delightful!<br>I imagine that this will now enable Mr Darcy to concentrate on finding a mistress for Pemberley, so the news is doubly delightful to me!  
>Please convey my best wishes to both your fiancé and your brother, I look forward to seeing you all again next week for the happy event. I can't tell you how much I long to return to Pemberley, having waited so long.<br>Yours sincerely,  
>Miss Caroline Bingley"<p>

"Does this mean she is attending the wedding?" Asked Georgiana incredulously.  
>"It certainly appears like it." Sighed Darcy. "And I don't know what she's about by insinuating I may marry soon after you." He added with a grimace.<br>Georgiana looked sideways at him "so Miss Bingley is obviously not the lady you were talking of earlier."  
>"Certainly not!" Exclaimed Darcy in distaste before catching Georgiana's sly smile, and realised she'd been teasing him. He kissed her forehead and mumbled "you've been spending too much time with Miss Bennet. Be off with you now, I have much work to do. Apparently I am hosting a wedding next week!"<p>

Elizabeth sat down to breakfast opposite Mr Darcy as they had done every morning during her stay at Pemberley. He no longer brought his newspapers in with him, and Elizabeth felt no intrusion upon entering the breakfast parlour. They had an easy conversation now, passing comments about the day ahead, the previous day, or a humourous anecdote the other would appreciate. Surprisingly enough, they shared a similar dry humour fuelled by wit. By their third week into the ritual, Elizabeth knew that Mr Darcy enjoyed his coffee without sugar, and he observed that she was partial to bread with raspberry jam. This particular morning was no different, except that Elizabeth's family would be arriving.  
>"I want to thank you, Mr Darcy, for hosting my family at Pemberley. The Inn at Lambton would more than have sufficed, especially since... Since I know your true regard for them." Elizabeth spoke the last words delicately. Mr Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Your family is now my family by marriage, Miss Bennet. It is no inconvenience."<br>He paused, and Elizabeth looked down into her lap.  
>"Forgive me, Miss Bennet. That was most poorly worded. Whilst I did initially view your family with harsh eyes, I have come to realise I did so unfairly. I can appreciate that your mother is a woman eager to provide the best for her family, as is my aunt- though they both go about it in less than acceptable ways. I can hardly chastise your father over his lack of guidance over your wayward sisters, when I have done my own sister an even bigger disservice and allowed her to be completely forsaken. Your brother has saved my sister, and given her the life she thought was no longer possible. For that, I shall forever be indebted to him, and the Bennet family. Truly, Miss Bennet I hold your family in the highest regard, and am honoured that the two families are joining. It is for this reason that I say it is no inconvenience to host them at Pemberley."<br>Elizabeth's eyes misted over as she heard Mr Darcy admit his error and accept her family.  
>"Thank you, Mr Darcy. You cannot know what it means to know that you esteem my family."<br>She rose to leave the table and he rose also.  
>"Miss Bennet?" He asked, almost nervously. "I've been wondering, have you read... All of the books I loaned you?" His eyes searched hers with an intensity that made her stomach flutter.<br>"Yes, I found them all most illuminating. Especially the last book you gave me." Elizabeth returned his look with a meaningful one of her own. "That book has give me more answers than I realised I was searching for."  
>Mr Darcy nodded slightly, and Elizabeth left the room.<br>Back in the privacy of her own room, she again pulled out the Darcy family history. Reading through the pages, she took note of all the ladies who had married into the Darcy family. Almost all were noble born ladies, daughters of lords, Dukes and Barons. The Darcy family might not hold a title itself, but the lineage was clearly aristocratic.  
>Elizabeth could only interpret the gesture to be a reminder of the kind of lady Mr Darcy was expected to marry. The kind of lady she was not. It certainly meant a great deal that he accepted her family, but this would not change Elizabeth's lower connections.<br>As much as it hurt Elizabeth to do so, being in this world of opulence and finery had made her aware of the different social classes she and Mr Darcy moved in, and how she did not belong in his sphere. Why, Henry was only able to marry Georgiana because she was compromised! Thought Elizabeth.  
>Elizabeth knew that she could not hold onto the hope of Mr Darcy any longer, and decided to return his book to his study. Hopefully he would understand that in giving the book back, she was relinquishing any hope of finding her name in there, alongside his.<br>On her way to the library, she encountered Georgiana.  
>"Finding another book to read, Elizabeth? My- I never thought I'd see someone devour books as much as Fitzeilliam, until meeting you! What is it you are reading now!"<br>She pulled at the book, and her eyes went round as she saw the title.  
>"Elizabeth, where did you get that? It belongs not in the library, but in my brothers study! If he knew it was on the shelves for anyone to read-"<br>"It wasn't!" Said Elizabeth quickly. "I did not search for it, truly. Your brother gave it to me, and now I see what a precious artefact it is, I am returning it to him."  
>Elizabeth smiled at her soon-to-be sister. "I dare say he will be wanting to fill your page in very shortly".<br>Georgiana stared at Elizabeth in wonder. "Fitzwilliam let you borrow that book?" She said slowly.  
>Elizabeth nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy.<br>"You can take it, if you wish. I do not want to upset you."  
>Georgiana pushed the book gently back to Elizabeth. "I am not upset, Elizabeth. Merely surprised. Fitzwilliam is usually so private, it is most unlike him."<br>"I see." Said Elizabeth softly. "May I be on my way then?" And quickly hurried off.  
>Georgiana stood still for a moment, and then hurried off to find her brother.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Georgiana accosted her brother down by the lake. He had walked down there to escape the hustle and bustle of staff busily preparing for the arrival of numerous guests and the wedding itself. He was also needing time to compose his thoughts. He was determined to show Elizabeth that he no longer held any reserves toward her family. He knew they would always see differently, but he could still be amiable towards them. He was not one whom small talk came easily, so he was attempting to think of some appropriate topics when Georgiana approached.  
>"How long have you been in love with Elizabeth Bennet?"<br>Darcy blinked and looked astonished at his sister. "Sorry?"  
>Georgiana's gaze softened. "She is the one you were talking of, is she not."<br>Darcy began to deny any knowledge of what she was saying, but upon seeing Georgiana's disbelieving face, he dropped his head and let out a long, low sigh. "She is, indeed. I hardly know the duration, but I have been captivated by her since I first saw her at Mr Bingley's wedding. The more I interacted with her, the more enamoured I became. Unfortunately, the more we interacted, the worse her opinion of me. I believe she thought differently of me at one point, but I insulted her horrifically and cannot think of that without abhorrence. We have never properly spoken in depth of that incident again, though every time I look at her, I see the hurt written there once more. I spend every waking moment trying to think how I might make amends for what happened and let her fall in love with me again. Futile as that may be." He smiled sadly, then looked at her directly. "I trust I do need to remind you that this remains strictly confidential. There is already enough turmoil between Miss Elizabeth and myself without whispers and plotting from other sources."  
>"Of course, brother. I shall not breathe a word to anyone."<br>"Thank you." His chest heaved out, as though he was relieved to finally lift a burden from it, then looked across to his sister. "How did you know? Have I really been that transparent?"  
>"She was holding our family history book in her hands this morning. At first I thought she'd found it in the library, but then she told me you had let her read it." Georgiana lowered her voice. "I don't know much about your books, Fitzwilliam, but I know the difference between the books available to guests, and the books that are precious and only for close family to peruse. You entrusted her with one of our most valued family heirlooms, so I knew she must be special to you. She might as well have been wearing mother's jewels!"<br>Georgiana smiled at her brother who winced. "Fear not, Fitzwilliam. She does not know the significance. Incidentally, the book is returned to your study, so that my marriage might be recorded in it." She looked directly at her brother. "Why ever did you loan it to her? Was she specifically asking after our family?"  
>Darcy shook his head slightly. "She wanted to learn of Derbyshire. I hoped that meant that she was interested in learning about myself too. I gave her books on the geography and nature of Derbyshire, and on the spur of the moment, I included our family history. I suppose I hoped she would see where my marriage and family will be recorded and might prompt her to consider whether she could see her name alongside mine. Foolish I know" he said, as he spied Georgiana's thoughtful expression.<br>"That is one way she may have taken it," said Georgiana carefully, "but have you ever properly read the book? Elizabeth commented on how illustrious our family is, and pointed out all the noble born men and women who have married into our family and woven their families amongst ours. She was implying that Henry was marrying exceedingly well, but I wonder if she was thinking of herself too. Fitzwilliam, she looked distant as she went to return that book, and I'm wondering if she's sad? What if she thinks you gave the book to her as proof of how well you must marry?"

Darcy paled. "That is what I told her at the Netherfield ball," his voice cracked. "Oh what have I done?!"  
>"Find her, Fitzwilliam. Find her and talk to her. You have been cryptic for long enough." Urged Georgiana.<br>Darcy nodded and strode back to the house, determined to fix this once and for all.  
>He searched high and low throughout Pemberley, but could not find her. Darcy supposed she was in her room, and could hardly approach her there.<br>Darcy waited impatiently for luncheon to be called, and sat at the table until Elizabeth finally ventured in.  
>No sooner had she sat down to eat when Mr Darcy took the seat next to her and whispered "may I speak to you in private, Miss Bennet? I have been made aware of an urgent matter I need to discuss with you."<br>Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise, both at the request and the fact that he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She could not refuse the mans request.  
>"I thank you. I shall adjourn to the library and await you there following your lunch."<br>He rose from the table, bowed and exited the room.  
>Elizabeth was too astonished to eat a great deal. Whatever would he wish to discuss? She willed herself to be calm as she rose from the table. She walked from the parlour, and crossed the threshold to the front door just as the butler was opening it. There stood her mother, father, two sisters and Miss Bingley. Mr Darcy would have to wait.<br>Darcy paced in the library, rehearsing what he would say to Miss Bennet. After what seemed like an eternity, someone entered the library.  
>"Mr Darcy." Said the butler, as Darcy tried to hide his disappointed face. "The Bennet party has arrived.. Along with Miss Bingley." The butler crinkled his nose as he said her name. The staff had obviously remembered Bingleys sister in unfavourable light. Darcy nodded, and followed his Butler out to greet his guests. His discussion with Elizabeth would have to wait.<p>

"Mr Darcy!" Cried Mrs Bennet rushing towards him. "What a beautiful home! And so generous to let us stay here! Oh my Henry HAS done well!" She proceeded to compliment virtually everything she saw, until Henry suggested that he and Georgiana show everyone to their rooms. Elizabeth looked mortified at her mother's exuberance, prompting Darcy to again reiterate how welcome they all were, and issued a personal invitation to explore the house and grounds at their leisure. He specifically made mention of the library, which piqued Mr Bennets interest, and Elizabeth flashed him a grateful smile.  
>That smile was like sun shining through the rain for Darcy. They shared an unspoken message that made his heart sing. Soon, he thought. I must make my feelings known soon.<br>Miss Bingley loudly stated that she already knew where the guest wing was, having been a guest at Pemberley before. "I shall be up later, but will first visit with Mr Darcy" she crooned, threading her arm through his. Elizabeth raised a quizzical eyebrow and turned to follow the rest of her family upstairs.

"Mr Darcy! At last we see each other again! It really has been too long." Caroline simpered.  
>"Indeed?" Said Mr Darcy, distracted. Caroline was most disconcerted to watch him trail his eyes after the Bennet family going upstairs.<br>"Yes indeed!" She cried "why, I have not seen you since the Netherfield ball just prior to Christmas, and now it is nearly March! I confess being quite surprised not to have seen you sooner!"  
>"I apologise, Miss Bingley, I did not realise I was expected back in Hertfordshire." Darcy replied dryly.<br>Caroline looked confused. "I would have thought you would want to return there?" She asked in a small voice.  
>Darcy looked equally puzzled. "My sister needed my presence here, Miss Bingley. There was no where else I'd rather be."<br>Caroline was flummoxed. She was giving the man leave to express his admiration and regret for not calling sooner, but he was being deliberately vague. Sometimes men are so obtuse! She thought.  
>"Tell me, Miss Bingley. How are your brother and Mrs Bingley faring? It is indeed a shame they could not join us, but quite understandable."<br>Caroline beamed. He was making conversation! "Oh, Mrs Bingley is quite well. Confinement is so taxing, as you will no doubt discover yourself soon enough, but she bears it with a great deal of patience. Charles is most excited for fatherhood, and caters to his wife's every whim."  
>"Good, good." Said Darcy, perplexed by Miss Bingleys mention of his own impending fatherhood. "Glad to hear it. If you'll excuse me," he said and untangled his arm from Caroline's. It had been a most frustrating day for Fitzwilliam Darcy, and it was only half through.<br>Darcy desperately wished to talk with Elizabeth, but knew she needed to reconnect with her family, and he himself wanted to keep a watchful eye as Georgiana acquainted herself with her new family. It warmed Darcy's heart to see Georgiana so well accepted and welcomed into her new family. She was showered with compliments from her new mother and sisters, and even Mr Bennet commented on what a fine girl his son was marrying. He heartily approved of the next mistress of Longbourn. Georgiana was overwhelmed with the attention paid to her, but daily contact with both Henry and Elizabeth had allowed her enough confidence to take it in her stride.  
>Due to the large party at Pemberley now, dinner was more formal than it had grown to be with just the Darcy's and Henry and Elizabeth. The party adjourned to the music room where each of the ladies were granted the chance to exhibit. Mrs Bennet and the two youngest Bennets were quick to decline the invitation, but Miss Bingley siezed upon it. Her singing and playing were technically perfect, but had no feeling. Despite the warm gazes Miss Bingley kept directing at him, Mr Darcy was left cold.<br>Georgiana approached the piano next, bolstered by the encouraging smiles of both her brother and her intended. She declined singing, but her piano playing was beautiful. Technically well executed and full of emotion, Georgiana barely took her eyes off Henry as she played. Darcy glanced across to his friend and found him with a look of pure wonder and joy across his face. "They will be happy indeed" thought Darcy, contented.  
>Elizabeth's turn was next, and as she sat down at the piano, Darcy was mesmerised. He could not say what else was happening in the room, so fixated on her he was. She mixed up her notes, and altered the words, but she played and sang with a passion that eclipsed technique. To Darcy, her playing was perfect. She was perfect. Oh to have her play for him, and only him.<br>So entranced was Darcy that he was completely unaware that virtually the entire room was watching him as he watched Elizabeth. Both Henry and Georgiana knew he loved her, and wished to see how well the inscrutable Mr Darcy hid his feelings. Mrs Bennet watched in satisfaction to confirm her hopes of having another child wed a Darcy, and Caroline Bingley watched heartbroken as the man she so desperately loved looked so longingly at another.  
>Mr Bennet enjoyed observing people, and had a most enjoyable evening. He quickly discerned that his son and Miss Darcy married for love. They could barely keep their eyes away from one another. Indeed, there were lots of loving looks being thrown around the room, he chuckled to himself. Miss Bingley looked forlornly at Mr Darcy, who openly admired his Lizzy. His Lizzy was more guarded, but he watched her keenly and saw her furtive but tender glances in Mr Darcy's direction. It was going to be an interesting week, thought Mr Thomas Bennet in amusement.<p>

Caroline Bennet sat awake for a long time. The look on Mr Darcy's face haunted her. Never before had she seen such a tender, loving expression on a man's face, and the fact that it was worn by a man so reserved as Mr Darcy was testament to his depth of feelings. If only it was directed at me, Caroline thought sadly. How unfair that his love is bestowed upon someone who does not appreciate it, she sniffed. She looked around the room that would never be her home, and had never felt so alone. Her siblings had married and begun families of their own, whilst she held on to the idea that she would one day be mistress of Pemberley and simply needed to be patient. Now that dream had slipped through her fingers and been passed onto another. It was too much to bear, and Caroline felt hot scalding tears spill down her cheeks. She knew she could no longer stay at Pemberley, and resolved to set off to visit her sister Louisa at first light.

Caroline entered the breakfast parlour far earlier than she would have ordinarily. She drew in a deep breath when she saw Mr Darcy already seated at the table. He looked up with a bright smile, and then recognised Caroline. The look on his face changed, and Caroline's heart twisted. His smile was still there, but it no longer reached his eyes. It seemed forced and empty, and Caroline wondered that she had not noticed it before.  
>"Miss Bingley." He said stiffly, "I did not recall you being such a morning person. I trust you slept well?"<br>Mr Darcy was always all politeness, Caroline thought with a fond smile. She steeled herself to look into his eyes.  
>"I am afraid I did not, Mr Darcy. No please- let me continue." She interrupted as Darcy was about to summon a maid to ascertain why a guest slept less than well.<br>"I could not sleep because I have realised that I have been labouring under a misapprehension. You see, I believed a certain gentleman - let's not say names- harboured tender feelings for me. I even believed he desired my hand in marriage. I left Hertfordshire with the assumption he would offer for me, and instead I find that he is heartbreakingly smitten with another." She paused as Darcy began to realise what she was telling him. In a soft voice, she continued. "I am intruding upon a family occasion, and fear that I am a most unwelcome addition to your party. I offer you my apologies for the misunderstanding, and if you would be so obliging as to provide me with a carriage to the post, I shall travel to my sister immediately."  
>It took every ounce of strength Caroline had to maintain her dignity and not cry in front of the man she loved. Darcy had the utmost respect for her in that regard.<br>"Miss Bingley, I feel that it is I who should apologise. If I have in any way led you to believe I had designs on you, I apologise with all my heart. It was not consciously done, but I am afraid I am not good at considering how my behaviour may appear to others. I concede that you are correct, my heart does belong to another. I too, know the feeling of unrequited love. It is a tough burden to bear, is it not?" He looked at her with gentle sympathetic eyes.  
>Caroline merely nodded, she was too choked up with tears.<br>"I may not have been very good to you, Miss Bingley, but please allow me to offer you my coach to travel to London. If I have broken your heart, it is the least I can do."  
>At this, Caroline burst into tears. It was the final straw- he was finally being courteous to her, and it was in order to send her away.<br>Mr Darcy felt wretched. Although Miss Bingley was not a favourite, she was an acquaintance and a lady at that. He could not let her cry without trying to be of some assistance. He offered her wine, which she gladly received. He offered her his handkerchief, which she thanked him for. He sat with her for several minutes without saying anything whilst she dried her tears and composed herself.  
>"Thank you, Mr Darcy, you have been a gentleman, as always,"<br>"Not at all Miss Bingley." Said Darcy, and he strode over and took Miss Bingleys arm and tucked it into his own.  
>"I will be well, Mr Darcy, just give me time."<br>Darcy smiled at her. "I believe you shall, Miss Bingley. Would you allow me to escort you to the carriage house? I imagine you would wish to leave now in order to make good time. "  
>"Thank you mr Darcy, I would be most obliged."<br>Together they exited the breakfast parlour, neither one noticing Elizabeth observing them from the stairs, angst filling her lovely brown eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth could hardly wait to join Mr Darcy at breakfast, burning with curiosity about why he wanted to speak with her privately. Yesterday had been such a whirlwind, with her family arriving, and Miss Bingley had commandeered Mr Darcy at every free moment. Their early morning breakfasts would be the only time they could speak privately, without raising suspicions.  
>Elizabeth still was not sure why Miss Bingley was at Pemberley at all. Charles and Jane had been invited, since Henry was their brother. But Miss Bingley was unrelated to any of the Bennets, save Jane, and Mr Darcy had been most explicit about keeping it a small family affair. He was not even including his own family! Elizabeth felt sad for Georgiana about this, but could understand Mr Darcy's wish to avoid a scandal and keep the wedding a quiet affair. She made a mental note to see how Georgiana felt about this.<br>But right now, she needed to finish dressing and meet Mr Darcy in the breakfast room. She smiled sheepishly to herself at the fact she'd begun to think of their breakfasts as a prearranged activity. They were nothing of the sort, and she had no right to assume that they were, but she enjoyed the thought nonetheless. She glanced at her clock and realised she was later getting dressed than usual. She hurried to finish.  
>Dressed in a lavender gown and matching ribbon weaving through her hair, Elizabeth walked briskly to the staircase to descend to the breakfast room. As she neared the foot of the stairs, she stopped abruptly, hearing the sound of a woman's muffled crying, followed by the unmistakable baritone of Mr Darcy. A woman's higher pitched voice then drifted up to where Elizabeth stood, which she did not recognise as Georgiana's. Although Elizabeth could not hear what was being said, the tone of conversation was laden with emotion and not simply small-talk. The voices became louder, and Elizabeth panicked as she realised they would shortly exit the room into the foyer where she stood. Elizabeth quietly crept a few stairs higher, and tucked herself into the shadows just as the pair came into her line of sight, arm in arm. She could not see their faces, but she knew from her outfit that the woman Mr Darcy had been talking most intimately with and now tenderly escorted out was most certainly Miss Bingley.<br>Elizabeth waited in the shadows until she was certain they had gone, then padded down the stairs into the breakfast parlour. Servants had already cleared Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley's crockery and cutlery and the table sat empty, awaiting use. For the first time ever, Elizabeth sat down to breakfast at Pemberley on her own. She buttered her bread with a trembling hand, and her teacup rattled when she set it down in its saucer. She had very nearly intruded on a private moment between Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley, and was ever thankful that she had been running late that morning. They must have some kind of understanding, thought Elizabeth, and suddenly the pieces fell into place for her. Elizabeth had gleaned from Mr Darcy's book that she was not of the right social standing to be his wife, but Miss Bingley may be. She was well-educated and accomplished and from a very wealthy family-albeit not landed, but what did Mr Darcy need with more land! Miss Bingley's behaviour around Mr Darcy and her very presence at Pemberley for a family occasion all supported her assumption that Miss Bingley was betrothed to Mr Darcy.  
>Elizabeth closed her eyes as a thought hit her. 'He had wanted to meet me in private, just prior to Miss Bingley's arrival!' She thought. 'He must have wanted to tell me of his arrangement with Miss Bingley, and perhaps even dissuade me from attending our private breakfasts.' Elizabeth felt like her heart had been ripped out and squashed under Mr Darcy's heavy boot. She could barely live with the thought that she would never be his wife, and now she would have to watch him engage and love another. Still, she could not upset her dear friend and brother. With a strength she did not feel, Elizabeth forced herself to appear happy. Her heart was breaking at him loving another, but she resolved not to make this apparent. This was Henry and Georgiana's time, she must not detract from them.<br>Elizabeth steadied her breathing with each further sip of tea, and felt her heart cease its pounding and settle into a slow sad beat. She finally rose from the table and ventured to the sitting room to take up a book and wait for Georgiana. She hoped that some sisterly company might distract her from the gaping hole she felt was inside her.  
>Georgiana finally entered the sitting room where Elizabeth had been emersed in her book. "My appetite seems to have returned."she said quietly with a shy grin.<br>Elizabeth smiled. "Does this mean you are starting to feel better?" She inquired.  
>"Oh yes, thank goodness! Now I only have the odd moments of feeling ill, instead of all day. In addition, I am not nearly so tired."<br>"I am happy to hear it!"  
>"Now I find I am able to be enthusiastic about the wedding. I was always so happy to be marrying Henry, but now I have the energy to be excited." She explained quickly.<br>"I quite understand, and nobody thinks for a moment that you aren't happy to be marrying him." Elizabeth smiled wryly "why, it's quite obvious how much you two admire each other."  
>Georgiana looked down with a blush.<br>"Georgiana," said Elizabeth with a hesitant voice. "How do you feel truly, about not having any family present at your wedding? I understand the reasoning, but surely it must sadden you?"  
>Georgiana looked contemplative for a moment. "My family is unlike yours, Elizabeth. There are no other Darcy family living, and I hear you have met my mother's sister, Lady Catherine, so you must have some understanding of their disposition. You see, my mother's family were never happy that she married my father. Although a wealthy landowner, he did not have a title, and as the daughter of a Duke, my mother should have married into the nobility. But she loved my father, and forsook her dowry to be with him. My father loved her just as much, and did not care a wit for the lack of dowry. -You see my despair at being deceived by Mr Wickham-"<br>Elizabeth nodded.  
>"My parents married for love, wholly unconnected from finances, which her family just could not comprehend. As a result, my interaction with them has been much limited. I rarely see my aunt, or my uncle, or their children. They have attempted mending the gap, now that Fitzwilliam is heir to Pemberley and is a much sought after marriage prospect, but Fitzwilliam is not one to easily forgive. He knows they are always looking for fault, and he does not want to give them opportunity to. To be truthfully honest, Elizabeth, the only other family member I would wish to be present is my cousin. He is my uncle's son, and a colonel in the army. He has always been kind to Fitzwilliam and myself, though I rarely see him now, for he is hardly ever in England. He has been a joint guardian of sorts for me, although given his availability, the responsibility lies squarely with my brother. I dearly wish Col Fitzwilliam could attend my wedding, but it is not to be. He is in France, and the express he sent Fitzwilliam regretted that he could not be granted leave."<br>Georgiana looked at her friend sadly for a moment and then brightened.  
>"However, I am exceedingly fortunate to be marrying into such a welcoming family! Jane and Mr Bingley are lovely, and Kitty and Lydia are such fun! I do not know your father well, but he seems a kind man, and your mother already treats me as her own. I look forward to meeting Mrs Collins when she arrives, and you- dearest Elizabeth! You are the dearest sister I could ever hope for! In gaining a husband, I am also gaining a family, and who could not celebrate that?!"<br>Elizabeth smiled affectionately at Georgiana. "And one day, hopefully soon enough, you will gain yet another sister once your brother weds!" Said Elizabeth with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.  
>Georgiana looked puzzled.<br>"My brother? Another sister?"  
>Elizabeth laughed "I cannot guarantee you would like her enough to think her a sister, but there is no escaping that the lady your brother marries WILL be your sister, Georgiana!"<br>"My brother-has he spoken with you?"  
>"No" admitted Elizabeth. "Thankfully I saw them together this morning, so there is no need for your brother to have an awkward conversation with me."<br>Georgiana looked even more confused.  
>"You saw who? And where?"<br>"I saw your brother and Miss Bingley this morning. They appeared to be having quite an intimate discussion. I wish them both every happiness together."  
>Georgiana looked astonished, and a horror gripped Elizabeth.<br>"Oh! You did not know! Oh Georgiana, I apologise! I assumed you knew and had included her in the wedding party. Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley likely want to wait until after your wedding to make their announcement, and I have foiled their plans. I am so sorry Georgiana, I should not have spoken."  
>"No Elizabeth, I am glad you did. More glad than you know." Said Georgiana, her forcefulness surprising Elizabeth.<br>"Might we go for a walk?" Asked Georgiana. "What you have told me I am finding hard to absorb. I believe some fresh air might assist me."  
>Elizabeth broke into a wide grin. "Yes, that sounds like a capital idea. I too am suffering from an overwhelming few days. A walk would certainly help clear my mind."<br>The pair set off in the late morning sun, towards the ridge directly behind Pemberley. They had not ascended far, however, when Georgiana began to tire.  
>"I believe I must return to the house, Elizabeth." She said, panting slightly.<br>Elizabeth looked alarmed. "Of course! I should have been more aware- you can hardly climb this hill in your condition. Come, let us journey back together."  
>"Oh no!" Cried Georgiana "you must continue. You clearly still have much on your mind, and it is an easy walk back for me. I am fine- I just could not go higher."<br>"Georgiana, I cannot let you turn back alone! Whatever would my brother say?! Abandoning his bride on a hillside?!"  
>"Truly, Elizabeth. I am fine. Besides, I am looking forward to some time alone, solitude is hard to come by lately." She smiled at her almost-sister.<br>"As I can well imagine, so close to your wedding day. Well, I am not one to interfere with your wishes, so as long as you are fine, I will continue on then."  
>Georgiana nodded forcefully, so Elizabeth bid her farewell and continued up the hillside.<br>Georgiana hurried down as quickly as she could safely, and found her brother talking to the grooms, having to make some slight adjustments now that one of his carriages was now in use.  
>"Georgie!" He exclaimed in alarm as she rushed to him, still slightly out of breath. "Are you hurt? Is it someone else? Whatever is the matter?"<br>"I am fine, Fitzwilliam, and nobody is hurt. But there is a matter you need to clarify right away. Can we talk discreetly?"  
>Darcy looked alarmed and led her to one side.<br>"Are you engaged to Miss Bingley?"  
>Darcy reeled back in confusion.<br>"Of course I'm not! How could I be when you know that I'm.." Darcy stopped suddenly, realising he might still be overheard.  
>"I didn't think so. Tell me, you haven't spoken to Elizabeth either."<br>"No?" Said Darcy, confused and defensive. "There hasn't been a moment to! Every free moment she has been with her family or I've not been able to free myself from Miss Bingley. Now that Miss Bingley has left perhaps I finally can!"  
>"Miss Bingley has left?"<br>"Yes, straight after breakfast. She spoke to me at breakfast this morning. It appears she has long desired my affection, and upon arriving here has discovered that I give it elsewhere. She realised she had no reason to be here, and left barely an hour ago. I have been down here all morning, securing a carriage for her to journey in. It was the least I could do- I have hurt her so much. I did not know." He shook his head sadly.  
>"Oh Fitzwilliam," said Georgiana with sympathy in her eyes. "Poor Miss Bingley."<br>She looked at him and after a pause said "I do believe there is another lady climbing the ridge right now who feels the same way."  
>Darcy looked confused. "Who else do I need to mollify? Lydia Bennet?" He looked dejected.<br>"Elizabeth."  
>Darcy's head shot up.<br>"Elizabeth?"  
>"Yes. I told you yesterday she doesn't believe she's good enough for you. And now she's out walking, believing you to be engaged to Miss Bingley."<br>"She WHAT?"  
>"She saw you two this morning, Fitzwilliam. And Miss Bingley has certainly been behaving like your betrothed." She added.<br>Darcy groaned.  
>"I have told you all I know." Said Georgiana. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest indoors." She began to walk away, then turned back to her brother. "It's nearing lunchtime, Fitzwilliam. And it's a lovely day for a walk." She gave him a meaningful look and walked towards the house.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Darcy hurried through his orchard, hastily picking a few ripe pears along the way and stuffing them into his pockets. He started along the path, then doubled back to the kitchen for some bread. He spied some cheese, and brought that too. He set off along the pathway leading to the ridge, barely having time to consider what to say if and when he found Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had just reached the top of the ridge. Hot and slightly out of breath, she sought shade underneath a large tree. She looked out over the ridge and marvelled at the view. Peaks and valleys stretched as far as her eye could see, wild and rocky outcrops springing up from the earth abruptly. A light wind ruffled Elizabeth's dress, and she removed her bonnet and undid her hair ribbons to free her hair. She relished the cool breeze in her hair and began to feel refreshed.  
>She thought back over her morning with dissatisfaction. Firstly to come upon Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley, and then to divulge their secret to Georgiana! Elizabeth cringed at the notion of it. Such impertinence! Her mother was right- she was too forthright and outspoken to be anybody's ideal wife. Gentlemen want demure girls such as Georgiana and Jane. Elizabeth wasn't sure she would class Miss Bingley as demure, but she was certainly refined in a way that Elizabeth was not.<br>Elizabeth kicked at a tuft of grass with her foot. It was not in her nature to be reserved and quietly spoken. She had opinions and was passionate about voicing them. Perhaps this made her intimidating to men, but Elizabeth could hardly change this! It would be akin to asking her to have blue eyes instead! Elizabeth resigned herself to the fact that she would likely be a maiden aunt, to her nieces and nephews. Indeed she would have two by years end! It was some solace for the lady who couldn't have the man she loved, or bear to love any other.  
>She had quite cooled off in the shade and from the breeze, and felt somewhat calmed by her walk, having expended some of her frustration. A growl in her stomach signalled that it must be nearing the midday meal, and Elizabeth stooped to gather her bonnet and hair ribbons in order to begin her descent. She was about to retie her hair, when she heard a twig snap and whirled around.<p>

Darcy had reached the top of the ridge in record time, and was quite out of breath. The sight of a rosy-cheeked Elizabeth standing at the edge of the ridge, silhouetted against the sky and with hair and skirts billowing all around her took away what little breath he had remaining.  
>Her eyes went wide, and her hands flew to her hair to hide it beneath her bonnet. Her look changed from surprised to alarmed when she realised that he was out of breath.<br>"Mr Darcy!" She cried. "You have rushed here! Has something happened? Georgiana? Is she safe?"  
>"She.. Is.. Fine.." Darcy panted, sucking in deep breaths of air. "Everyone.. Fine."<br>"Come into the shade sir, and sit. You cannot speak so."  
>Darcy nodded and sat against the tree. His breathing slowed, but his face still had a light sheen. Suddenly he removed his jacket and hat in frustration, and closed his eyes as the cool breeze ruffled through him, much as Elizabeth had enjoyed a short time ago.<br>Elizabeth had stood off to one side, quickly braiding her hair and tucking it into her bonnet. She was unsure whether to stay or leave, and had just turned to go when he called her name.  
>"Miss Bennet. You are not leaving."<br>She turned to stare at him.  
>He had a smile on his face. "I did not race the whole way up here just to sit here alone. Please, sit with me. I believe there are some things we need to say to one another."<br>Elizabeth backed away slowly. She could not bear to have this conversation with him. "Please sir, I cannot. I fear I know what you are to say, and I cannot hear it at this moment." A sudden gust of wind knocked her bonnet off her head, and it dangled behind her.  
>Darcy suddenly stood and walked towards her. "I do not think you know. You see, I need to tell you I am in love with someone."<br>There was an audible crack as Elizabeth heard this, and she was sure it was the sound of her heart shattering.  
>"I know, sir." She whispered.<br>Mr Darcy continued to move towards her.  
>"And I believe that she has tender feelings for me."<br>"She most likely does, Mr Darcy." Why did he not stop? Could he not see how this was devastating her?  
>"I desperately want her to be my wife." Mr Darcy was standing directly in front of her now. "If she will have me as her husband."<br>Elizabeth stared into his vest as he towered over her. A tear slid down her cheek. She was desperate to escape. "I'm sure she would accept if you were to ask her, Mr Darcy." She mumbled.

"I believe I just did."

His voice was raw and laden with emotion and as Elizabeth looked up into his face she saw his eyes filled with tenderness and hope, searching her face for an answer.

"Me?" Breathed Elizabeth in disbelief. "You speak of me?"

Mr Darcy gently took her hand in his and lent down so that his forehead touched hers.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I speak of you" He said in a low trembling voice. He lifted his other hand and lightly brushed the tear from her cheek. "There are not enough words to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as his hand traced her cheek and sighed as his fingers trailed down to her chin. He tilted her chin to look at him. She opened her eyes. "We have not always seen eye to eye, and we seem to always misunderstand each other. I do not want there to be any more confusion between us, my darling Elizabeth. Will you be my wife?"

Elizabeth's eyes welled up and her voice was hoarse with emotion. "You do not know how long I have dreamed of hearing you say those words, Mr Darcy. Being your wife would make me the happiest woman in the world. My answer is yes, a thousand times yes!"

The smile that lit up Mr Darcy's face was the most beautiful sight Elizabeth had ever witnessed, and she was struck with awe that she had the ability to bring pleasure to such a powerful man.

Mr Darcy wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest and was struck with how firm and muscular his chest was. She turned her head to one side and rested it gently against his ribcage. Her ear was directly over his heart and she could hear his heart beating. He bent his head to breathe in the scent of her hair. They stood there for the longest time in each other's arms.

Mr Darcy peppered the top of her head with soft kisses, and she murmured into his chest "I can hear your heart beating, and it is the most exquisite sound I've ever heard."

"It beats for you, my darling. Every single beat. There is scarcely a second of the day when you are not in my thoughts."

That she was loved so deeply by such a man left Elizabeth almost speechless. There was only one thing left to say.

Elizabeth looked up into Darcy's blue eyes, that were so filled with love and trust and hope, and said in a clear voice

"I love you too, Fitzwilliam."


	39. Chapter 39

Their embrace was broken by the sound of Darcy's stomach growling. Elizabeth laughed.  
>"I suppose I will soon become accustomed to your insatiable appetite!" She grinned.<br>"A man needs to eat, regardless of what his heart desires." Darcy admitted sheepishly.  
>"Shall we journey back down then? I venture to own that I may be slightly hungry myself." Elizabeth shared, with a slight blush, looking away. It was quite unladylike to admit such things, but she really was ravenous.<br>"My dearest Elizabeth," Darcy looked at her seriously, noticing her embarrassment.

How wonderful it was to hear her name upon his tongue!

He continued. "I do not want you to ever feel embarrassed in front of me. We are to be husband and wife, we will know the most intimate details about one another. I desire to always know how you are feeling and what you are thinking, and I will endeavour to provide the same to you. Nothing you share will ever make me think or feel any less of you, so please do not ever feel ashamed or embarrassed in front of me."  
>Elizabeth nodded.<br>"Are you hungry, my Elizabeth?" His fingers lingered at her waist and he looked at her in a most lustful manner.  
>Elizabeth nodded.<br>Darcy looked at her with a hunger she could not comprehend.  
>"As am I, my darling." He said through shallow breaths. "As am I."<br>Darcy suddenly pulled away from her and walked back to the base of the tree where his coat and hat still sat. He beckoned Elizabeth over as he laid his coat flat.  
>"Please, sit with me. I have brought some bread and cheese and pears. I admit I am not ready to share you with everyone just yet!" Darcy grinned. Elizabeth smiled back.<br>"Why Mr Darcy, how confident you were that I would accompany you! There is enough food for two!"  
>"In truth, I was hoping to have it all to myself. I would rather you had refused me and stormed away! You quite disappoint me!" He joked.<p>

"Well, I see that we are already on our way to being like every older married couple I know!" Quipped Elizabeth in response.  
>Darcy burst out laughing as Elizabeth settled down by his side.<br>"Oh Elizabeth, your ability to make me laugh is one of the things I cherish most about you!"  
>As Elizabeth bit down on a chunk of bread, she looked sideways at her intended.<br>"When did you start to love me?" She asked.  
>Darcy paused to formulate his answer.<br>"I believe I loved you the very first moment I saw you in your yellow dress, throwing rose petals at Mr and Mrs Bingley. I was so captivated by your spirit. I did not know for many months that this feeling was love, and could not comprehend why it was not possible to ever push you away. One by one, my reasons for denying you vanished, until I finally realised there was not one reason I could think of for you not to be my wife, other than your own refusal. How those words from Netherfield have haunted me- yet how I deserved them! You have my whole heart, Elizabeth. You always did, only I was too big a fool to realise."  
>Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "We have each said things we did not mean, and acted in ways dictated by either pride or prejudice instead of our true feelings. I too was drawn to you from that very moment that our eyes met, and I believe that is why your character assessment of me was so wounding. I so very much desired your good opinion, and you did not bestow it at all that day,"<br>"Do not repeat what I said that day!" Cried Darcy. "I cannot think of it without abhorrence."  
>"Then do not think of it, my love." Elizabeth laced her fingers through his. He looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled. "Tis all forgotten."<br>Darcy took a bite of a pear.  
>"I must ask your father permission to marry you."<br>"Yes," said Elizabeth, suddenly comprehending the ramifications of accepting a man's proposal- especially a man of Mr Darcy's status!  
>"Would you prefer I ask immediately, or wait until after Georgiana and Henry are married?"<br>"Oh! I can already sense my mothers reaction to the announcement, so I believe it would be best to wait three more days. I would hate to overshadow the wedding."  
>Darcy nodded. "My thoughts exactly. As much as it pains me."<br>"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam, do you think- what is it?" Elizabeth stopped abruptly as Darcy leaned back beaming at her.  
>"Hearing you say my name is the sweetest sound on Earth!" He sighed happily.<br>Elizabeth smiled and raised an eyebrow. How could a man be so reserved in public and so passionately emotional in private?  
>"Fitzwilliam?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"How will we manage to conceal this from everyone until the wedding? I feel like the whole world will know after one look at me."<br>"I agree it will be difficult," conceded Darcy. "Perhaps I shall need to keep my distance. I am sure the ladies do not need us gentlemen around in the final days prior to a wedding!"  
>"Will we still have breakfasts together?"<br>"It will be the highlight of my day, my love. Now, I suppose I shall have to return you. We can't have the household discovering us both missing for hours on end."  
>Elizabeth sighed as Mr Darcy helped her to stand. "Oh to be your wife and be able to come up here every day for as long as we please!"<br>Darcy held her close. "When you are my wife we will not need to escape to here." He said huskily. Elizabeth glowed pink at the insinuation. Darcy put on his coat, but kept his hat off. As Elizabeth started to affix her bonnet, he quietly said "no, not yet."  
>He took her hand, and begun to lead her down an embankment towards Pemberley. As Darcy took a step down, Elizabeth was able to look down the valley and see the beautiful estate nestled there. Her home. The thought filled her with such an overwhelming joy.<br>Darcy surprised her by turning around to face her. Given he was a step below, they were now at eye level. Darcy put his hands on either side of her waist. They were so big they spanned her hip bone all the way up to her ribcage. His thumbs stroked upward, tantalisingly close to her breasts. Elizabeth felt herself awaken in places she'd never acknowledge before, and inhaled sharply.  
>"I have dreamed of kissing you ever since that day under the mistletoe" he whispered, now cradling her face with his hands. "Please? May I?"<br>Elizabeth was not sure what she said or did, so consumed she was by the fire within her.  
>Darcy ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. The sensation was exquisite, and Elizabeth all at once understood why a lady should remain chaste until her wedding. She wanted this moment with nobody but her Fitzwilliam. He moved his hands back down to her waist and threaded them around her back, keeping his lips pressed to hers. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck and began giving him soft kisses along his lips. He moaned and pulled his head back. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his curls, and he closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh Elizabeth," he said huskily, "you know not what you do to me."<br>He kissed her lightly on her nose, then took her hands from his hair, and bestowed a kiss in each palm. "I shall need this whole walk down to become a common and indifferent acquaintance, my love." He commented with a wry smile. "This wedding cannot come soon enough!"  
>Elizabeth smiled as he helped her down the hillside, wondering if he meant the wedding in three days time, or their own.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Mr Darcy held Elizabeth's arm in his own until the trees cleared and they came within sight of Pemberley once more.

He reluctantly released her and sighed "we evidently cannot arrive back together. You have been out much longer than I. Perhaps you should venture back first. "  
>"Yes," answered Elizabeth. "I feel I have exerted myself enough for one day, although that is only partly due to the exercise. I find myself quite overcome at the moment, Fitzwilliam."<br>He gently caressed her cheek with this thumb. "As do I, my love. I was not being glib when stating that I need time to replace my mask of indifference. Right now I feel I should burst with happiness that you are to be my wife. To hold myself in check will be torture, and shall take every ounce of strength and concentration to maintain. Please, I beg of you, do not doubt me in the next three days. My outward appearance may seem distant and unfeeling, but it is simply because I can no longer be around you and not express my feelings. If you ever need reassurance, just remember that you live here." He placed her hand over his heart, and covered it with both his hands. "Every heart beat whispers your name, and yours alone." So full of love was the tender look he gave her, that Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. In an attempt to stop herself from shedding happy tears, Elizabeth resorted to teasing her intended.  
>"Why, Fitzwilliam, who knew you were so poetic? Charming, handsome and gifted with verse, pray, do you sing as well too?"<br>"Perhaps now that I have found my muse, I will." He grinned. Elizabeth laughed, and bid him farewell.  
>"Until later this evening, My Elizabeth" he said, kissing her hand. His lips lingered on her hand for only a second longer than was customary, but Elizabeth saw he had his eyes firmly shut.<br>"I will not doubt you, Fitzwilliam. Not ever again." He nodded at her, then watched her walk slowly back to Pemberley.

Elizabeth drifted through the doors, unable to hide the smile on her face. This wonderful beautiful place was to be her home, to share with her beloved! It was simply too much happiness to bear! She greeted her sisters and mother with cheerful exuberance, claiming the invigorating walk had lifted her spirits. Georgiana watched her new sister and had a knowing smile on her face.  
>"I am glad your 'walk' has restored your happiness, Elizabeth. It must have been much needed." There was a gleam in her eye, and Elizabeth realised that it was Georgiana who had told Fitzwilliam where to find her. Elizabeth gave her a slight nod and a smile, then schooled her features to be serene and calm. Georgiana's face broke out into a brilliant, momentary smile, then returned to calm.<br>Fortunately for Elizabeth, there was much to do leading up to the wedding, and most of the guests at Pemberley were much distracted. The day passed without anyone noticing that Elizabeth would regularly looking far off with a dreamy smile upon her face.  
>Elizabeth learned that Darcy had summoned the men to some fishing in his stream, an activity likely to keep them busy for the remainder of the afternoon. When the ladies retired to dress for dinner, they could see the men returning across the green. Elizabeth paused at the window. The three men were still a way off, but Elizabeth could see the camaraderie between them. It warmed her heart that the three men she held dearest were enjoying each other's company.<p>

As they got closer, Elizabeth feasted her eyes on the man she would call her husband. He was easily a head taller than either her father and brother, and breathtakingly handsome. He had an authoritative manner about him, as he strode smoothly and purposely towards his own estate. Elizabeth realised that to some, this might be construed as pride, but was actually confidence, acquired from having to be self-sufficient for so many years. For so long he had not had anybody to assist him, and had no choice but to place faith in his own abilities. Elizabeth smiled tenderly at the man walking towards her, relishing the thought that he would now have somebody to look after him. She hurried away from the window, lest the gentlemen spy her watching them from the window.

Elizabeth knew exactly what dress she would wear to dinner that night. She could not openly express her attachment to Mr Darcy, but she could send a message that only he would understand. She looked the gown over, and satisfied that it was presentable, began to dress.

Darcy had enjoyed his afternoon fishing with his soon to be brother and father. He was desperately tempted to ask for Elizabeth's hand whilst on the bank of the stream, but held his tongue. Instead he took the chance to get to know Mr Thomas Bennet better, and could quickly determine where both Elizabeth and Henry inherited their sharp wit. Darcy was pleasantly surprised to find Thomas Bennet a well read man, and the two spent the afternoon in vivid dialogue of books both had read.

They returned to the house at dusk, which was Darcy's favourite time of day to view his estate. In the setting sun, the limestone building glowed yellow, and the windows shone like jewels. The whole building had an ethereal feel about it, which matched Darcy's feelings exactly. He was a man glowing with the warmth of a requited love. Continuing the friendly banter all the way to the house, the men then parted ways to dress for dinner. For Darcy, the real test was about to begin.

He stood in his dinner attire, outside the dining hall entrance. Mr and Mrs Bennet stood nearby, as did Georgiana talking quietly with Henry. Lydia and Kitty both entered the foyer laughing and giggling. Mrs Bennet loudly hissed at them to behave. Darcy was scarcely attending them, for he had spied Elizabeth. She timidly descended the stairs into the room, wearing the very same yellow gown she had worn when they met, and fell in love.

Darcy subconsciously put a hand to his chest, and nothing in the world could hide the look of adoration on his face. She was just as achingly beautiful today as she had been the day he first laid eyes on her. He nodded ever so slightly to her, and Elizabeth smiled softly at him. His reaction had been everything Elizabeth was wanting.

Darcy turned to Lydia and Kitty, offering each an arm. "Shall we, ladies?"

The two young girls tittered at being escorted to dine like proper ladies. Henry and Georgiana followed, with Mr Bennet extending an arm to both his wife and daughter. "You look particularly nice tonight, Lizzy." Observed her father, a gleam in his eye. "Trying to find a match yourself, perhaps?" He leaned in "try our Mr Darcy here, he seems like a good enough catch! Though he cannot catch a fish to save himself!" He laughed to himself, unaware of the furious blush that spread across Elizabeth's cheeks. The next few days could not come soon enough!

Darcy had seated himself at the head of the table, with Lydia and Kitty to his right. Henry sat next to his sisters, with Georgiana beside him. Mr and Mrs Bennet took the two seats directly opposite, leaving one empty seat on Darcy's left. He jumped up and pulled it out for Elizabeth before a servant could approach. As he returned to his own chair, Elizabeth sensed his fingers trail across the top of her chair, brushing against her bare neck. She tingled at the sensation of his touch in such a public setting and visibly shivered. She was thankful for her longer sleeves, which hid the goosebumps she was sure had appeared. She glanced furtively in his direction, but found him looking steadfastly ahead.

The cuisine, as always, was delicious, but Elizabeth found it exceptionally fulfilling tonight. She had not eaten since her private picnic with Mr Darcy, she realised, with a secretive smile on her face.

As she picked up her fork to begin dessert, she was suddenly aware that Mr Darcy had moved his leg so that his calf and his foot rested alongside to hers. She finished her dessert in dizzying awe that he was being so forward, and yet could maintain another conversation with such sincerity. Her fork laid down, she rested her hands on either side of her chair, unsure where to put them as they were trembling. Suddenly her right hand felt warm. Looking down, she saw that Mr Darcy had placed his hand over hers underneath the table. Again, Elizabeth was amazed that he could be so intimate with her, yet so aloof at the same time. He was talking across Elizabeth to her father now, without so much as a glance in her direction. Mr Darcy began to move his thumb, gently stroking her hand. Elizabeth could hardly focus on anyone's conversations. How was it that he could?! Still, it warmed her that even when engaging with other people, he wanted to show affection for her.

He finally gave her hand a gentle squeeze and released it. "Gentlemen, shall we adjourn to the smoking room? Ladies, please excuse us." He said with a bow, before exiting the room. Elizabeth let out a long breath, and clasped her trembling hands together beneath the table. He was truly tormenting her!

The remainder of the evening was more tolerable, primarily because Elizabeth skirted his attentions. As much as she desired them, she could not keep her wits about her with him secretly pursuing her. He had warned her about his need to be aloof, but Elizabeth had not considered he would be covertly affectionate! She longed for the solitude of her bed, where she could reflect on the days events in peace.

The next morning, Darcy waited patiently in the breakfast room for Elizabeth. Was it possible that only yesterday he had been at this very table with Miss Bingley? How his world had changed in twenty four hours! Darcy smiled as he contemplated the fact that never again would he be tormented with doubt over Elizabeths feelings. 'She loves me!' His heart sang with every waking moment. 'The dearest, loveliest lady in the world loves ME!' Even now he felt giddy with happiness every time memories of yesterday washed over him, and he found himself eagerly anticipating seeing her again.  
>He did not have to wait long.<br>Elizabeth too woke with a smile on her face. As she dressed, a part of her wondered if the whole prior day had been a lovely dream, but any lingering doubts in her mind disappeared Darcy set eyes on her. His face lit up in a magnificent smile, and he strode forth to greet her as she entered the room. Elizabeth still marvelled that the look he bestowed on her was meant for her alone, and the emotion contained in it overwhelmed her.  
>"My darling," he said softly and tenderly, cradling her hands in his. "I trust you slept well?"<br>"Indeed I did! So soundly did I sleep that I awoke this morning fearing our engagement was nothing more than a lovely dream."  
>Darcy brought her hands up to his lips and bestowed lingering kisses on her fingertips. "A wonderful dream it certainly is," he said in a low husky voice, "but I assure you, it is as real as my kisses. You are going to be Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy."<br>Elizabeth's stomach fluttered at the sound of her married name. She sighed happily. Were all people in love as happy as they? Elizabeth hoped so.  
>Darcy led Elizabeth to the table and a wall of reservedness went up as servants came bustling in to serve her.<br>Once they had left the room, Darcy's look of adoration returned. Elizabeth shook her head in wonder. "How do you do it?" She marvelled. "How do you experience such passionate emotions and have the ability to hide them so well?"  
>"A lifetime of practice, my dear. As a youth, I quickly became aware that I was a target for matchmakers, and had to learn to hide signs of attraction to any female I met, lest I unwittingly entered into an unwanted engagement. I am only human, and can appreciate a pretty lady if she comes along, but the thought of being tied to her for life without knowing a single thing about her scared the wits out of me. So I learned to guard my feelings from all those outside my very inner circle. It has, unfortunately, become a force of habit I'm afraid."<br>Darcy became worried. "Did I hurt you? You did not wonder at my lack of attention to you last night? I did try to warn you-"  
>"No no" interrupted Elizabeth, reaching over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Darcy visibly relaxed "I did not doubt you. You merely surprised me- in maintaining your distance I was thinking you would revert to your former self, and um.. Treat me as any other acquaintance."<br>Darcy laughed aloud as he realised he was referring to his forwardness in pressing against her leg and holding her hand beneath the table.  
>Elizabeth looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please understand, Fitzwilliam. I am not used to concealing my feelings and I am not very good at it. You know of my frankness! It is hard enough to keep a passive face around you, it is next to impossible when you are.. touching me."<br>Elizabeth turned bright red as she said these last words.  
>Darcy looked at her, deep in thought. "I understand, Elizabeth, I will not put you in that position again. I will maintain my distance from you physically, as well as emotionally until the announcement is made."<br>"Thank you, Fitzwilliam."  
>He leaned over and his blue eyes cut into hers as he whispered with an intensity that took her breath away. "But only til then, Elizabeth."<br>The pair finished breakfast and discovered they both had plans to visit the library. Darcy escorted her, reminding himself the entire way to treat her as he would say, Miss Bingley, lest they encounter anyone along the way.  
>Once in the library, each selected a book and just as Elizabeth was about to sit, Darcy whispered in her ear. "Come to my study, there are a few most private things I wish to discuss with you." Elizabeth peered around, and seeing nobody about, slipped through the hidden door into Darcy's study.<br>Darcy took a seat in a large mahogany chair behind an enormous matching desk. The desk was covered in neat piles of correspondence and other papers.  
>"I am filling in Georgiana's page of the family history record as a wedding surprise, and need Henry's details" Darcy explained "in case anyone discovers you here." He lifted the small book from his book case and placed it on the desk. "In truth, what page I am more concerned about," his eyes softened "is ours."<br>Elizabeth fluttered at the thought of her and Fitzwilliam now being so intrinsically linked together to warrant saying 'ours'.  
>"When do you wish to wed, Elizabeth?"<br>Elizabeth had been considering this the previous night, and had a ready answer. "Would June suffice, my love? I dearly wish to assist Jane at the end of her confinement, which is expected to be in April. Ideally I would wait longer for Jane to recover, but there is also Georgiana to consider. I do not wish our wedding to coincide with her child being born either. Marrying in June from Pemberley would be a happy medium, I believe."  
>"Your reasoning is sound." Darcy nodded. "I quite agree. We shall marry in four months time, in June."<br>He paused. "Are you quite sure you wish to marry from Pemberley? I thought most ladies wished to be married from their own home?"  
>Elizabeth smiled. "I am quite certain. I wish to marry here, where I can visit the church everyday and be reminded of the happiest day of my life." Her smile turned mischievous. "Besides, Mr Darcy! You of all people should appreciate that I am not like most people!"<br>"Indeed I do" Darcy chuckled.  
>Elizabeth's face fell. "I am to leave here the day following the wedding," she said sadly. "I must return to Hertfordshire and attend Jane."<br>Darcy nodded slowly. "I am not staying here either. Henry and Georgiana do not wish to travel with her in such a delicate condition, so I have offered Pemberley to them by way of a honeymoon for six or so weeks. They shall remain here until after the babe is born, and then inhabit Darcy house in London. I had planned to stay at Darcy house following the wedding, but perhaps my good friend Mr Bingley will require a visit."  
>The corners of his lips turned up as Elizabeth realised what this meant. "Oh yes, that is a capital idea! And we will be officially engaged by that point, so nobody will have cause to object!"<br>Suddenly Elizabeth was thrilled with the idea of returning to Hertfordshire; she would be with her sister to welcome her niece or nephew, and not be separated from Mr Darcy. She was about to leap up into his arms with sheer exhilaration, when an awful commotion was heard outside the hallway.  
>"Is he in his study?" A voice boomed. "I demand to see him right away!"<br>Elizabeth looked at Darcy with terrified eyes, as all the blood drained from his face.  
>"Aunt Catherine" he cursed as Elizabeth slipped back into the library unseen.<br>The main door to Darcy's study swung open and followed by an apologetic servant was Lady Catherine de Bourgh, her face looking thunderous with rage. 


	41. Chapter 41

"Nephew!" Lady Catherine roared. "I demand an explanation for not receiving an invitation to my niece's wedding. I am her nearest living relative bar yourself, and I have not been consulted on this! It is insupportable!"  
>"Aunt Catherine, always a pleasure," said Darcy drily, without answering her question. "I trust my cousin Anne is in good health?"<br>"No she is not!" Snapped his aunt. "She was too weak to leave her bed, and bitterly regrets not being able to see you and her future home."  
>Darcy grimaced. His aunt was obviously still determined that he marry Anne. He would have to warn Elizabeth about this.<br>"I am sorry to hear this." Said Darcy, with genuine sympathy. "I pray that she recovers soon." He was fond of his cousin, and believed much of her sickly temperament came from the environment she was subjected to in being Lady Catherine's daughter.  
>"She will recover quick enough if she has a wedding to look forward to." Said Lady Catherine quickly.<br>"Had I known as much, I would have issued an invitation to Georgiana's wedding myself." Said Darcy with a smirk.  
>Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes at him. "You know perfectly well that was not what I alluded to! But that does bring me back to my purpose for being here. Georgiana's wedding. Why was I not told?"<br>"I was not aware you needed to be, aunt Catherine."  
>The lady clasped her eyes shut in exasperation. "Why was I not issued an invitation?"<br>"It is to be a quiet, small affair, and Georgiana and I knew that you would object to such a thing."  
>"Of course I would!" Cried Lady Catherine with scorn. "Georgiana is a first class lady- she should be married in an elaborate affair! Not quietly from a country church like a farmer's daughter! Your mother would be horrified!"<br>"And yet it is what Georgiana wants." Said Darcy staunchly. "A quiet wedding, with no influence from any well-meaning relatives." He shot his aunt a meaningful glance.  
>Lady Catherine could see that she was not getting anywhere with this particular objection, so tried another.<br>"This Bennet family- what is known of them? Although I dare say my rector knows far more than you do, Mr Darcy, since he is related to the family." Darcy shut his eyes. He had forgotten about that connection. Of course Lady Catherine would hear of the wedding. He berated himself on the oversight.  
>Lady Catherine mistakenly assumed she had rattled her nephew with the unveiling of the Bennets connections.<br>"Yes, Darcy." She crowed. "If this marriage goes ahead, your sister will be sister to Mrs Collins, wife of my parson! Indeed, her husband is related by blood to the bridegroom himself!" Lady Catherine came up close to him and practically hissed " are THESE the kind of relations you want for your sister? Do you honestly desire the noble Darcy blood to be so diluted?"  
>Darcy fought back a grin. If only she knew! He thought.<br>"Again, aunt Catherine, this is what Georgiana wants."Darcy said resolutely. "I have spent considerable time with Henry Bennet over the past few years and am convinced that he is a good match for Georgiana. His eldest sister is Mrs Charles Bingley of Netherfield, and I am certain that when you meet the younger sisters you will find nothing but respectable young ladies." Darcy winced slighty as he considered Lydia and Kitty, but knew his Elizabeth would impress.  
>"You forget that I have already met the Bennet family." Lady Catherine sniffed. "I met them at Mr Collins wedding last year." Darcy had indeed forgotten this piece of information. He suddenly remembered her letter.<br>"Never before have I met such impertinent youth! Particularly from Miss Bennet! Conceited and outspoken, she did not impress me at all!"  
>Darcy raised an eyebrow. This was not to be a good few days for Lady Catherine!<br>Darcy attempted to mollify his aunt. "It has no doubt been a long journey. I expect you will want to freshen up, and you know you are always welcome at Pemberley. I presume you wish to stay for the wedding?"  
>Lady Catherine relaxed slightly. "Please have my usual room made up for me, Darcy,"<br>"That will not be possible, aunt Catherine. The room is already in use."  
>"What?!" She shrieked. "The finest guest room that Pemberley has to offer has been taken up by one of THEM?" She quivered with rage.<br>Not just anybody, thought Darcy. By my wife.  
>"Aunt Catherine, are you or are you not in need of refreshment? There is a perfectly good room available at the end of the guest hall. It is a little separated from my other guests, if you would prefer?" Darcy asked, exasperated.<br>"Very well." Said Lady Catherine in a terse voice. "But I am most seriously displeased."  
>"That is noted, aunt." Said Darcy, already returning to his paperwork.<br>Lady Catherine, furious at having been so dismissed, stalked from the room.

Whilst Darcy was handling his aunt, Elizabeth and Henry were lecturing their sister.  
>"Mary, it was very wrong to tell Lady Catherine about the wedding!" Cried Elizabeth.<br>"It was the right thing to do, sister. Mr Collins and I both felt that deceiving her Ladyship was most dishonourable." Mary replied adamantly.  
>"That was not your decision to make." Henry said firmly. "You know nothing of the reasons behind our desire not to involve Miss Darcy's family!"<br>"Whatever your reasons, Henry, practice Christian forgiveness at all times. I can see no reason why a blood relative should be so excluded from such an occasion."  
>"Indeed!" Fawned Mr Collins. "Especially because her Ladyship excels at such events as weddings. Such a fine sense of taste and decorum. It is most unfortunate that Miss Darcy has been without her Aunt's wise counsel on such matters." He bowed, as if he had just delivered a proverb.<br>"I do believe you underestimate Miss Darcy, Mr Collins." Cried Elizabeth. "She has been quite adept at arranging her own wedding, and up until this point I believe was most satisfied in how events were progressing."  
>"If Miss Darcy is even slightly unnerved at her aunt's presence here, I will hold both of you responsible!" Growled Henry at his sister and brother in law. "I realise you meant well, but it was badly done! Badly done indeed!" Henry stormed off to find Georgiana, leaving a stunned Mary and Mr Collins in his wake.<br>"Perhaps you might wish to be taken to your rooms?" Asked Elizabeth gently. "Mrs Reynolds is the housekeeper and is a lovely woman, and would be most obliging I believe."  
>Just at that moment, Lady Catherine went storming past them to climb the stairs, and Mr and Mrs Collins turned to scurry along behind.<br>Elizabeth sighed loudly. Once again, her family had not done her proud.

Dinner that evening was most eventful. Darcy was certain he had never met a more absurd man than Mr Collins, and could scarce believe that the man's wife was born to the same parents as Elizabeth, Henry and Jane. The pair divided their time between fawning over his aunt, which she undoubtedly thrived on, and patronising everyone else at the table for their lack of piety and purity. Darcy admired religious conviction in a man, and the ability to live what he preached, but the smug condescension displayed by Mr and Mrs Collins rendered his good opinion soon discarded. By the end of the main course, Darcy despised the pair and could not take any more lectures and sermons.  
>Elizabeth must have sensed this, for she looked across the table and gave him a meaningful smile. Darcy smiled a terse smile,but still felt his gut clench in frustration. He paid closer attention to Elizabeth in the hope it might settle his mood. He soon observed her sharing sly glances with her father and brother, and the three of them could scarce hide their smiles at the Collins ridiculous behaviour. They were laughing at them! Darcy was astonished! The longer he watched Elizabeth try to hide her smile, the lighter he felt, until he found that he too, was smirking at the Collins cringe worthy behaviour.<br>Halfway through dessert, Lady Catherine had obviously had enough of the Collins sermons, for she cut him off mid-sentence.  
>"Georgiana! Which one of your guests is in the first room after the stairs? Facing the lake?"<br>Georgiana hesitated, and darted a nervous look to her brother.  
>"Oh, Lizzy's in that room!" Said Lydia stoutly.<br>Lady Catherine looked taken aback that Lydia had spoken without being addressed.  
>"Indeed?" She levelled a glare at Elizabeth but did not comment further.<br>She shifted her shrewd gaze to Georgiana once more, who was finishing a healthy portion of the dessert. "You will want to mind your figure." She sniffed. "A man does not appreciate a wife who overindulges, and I can tell from your form that you are no longer light. You have become fleshy."  
>Georgiana turned crimson and looked down in mortification. Elizabeth's heart went out to her friend. True, she had gained weight in her torso, and it was to be expected for those that knew of her condition, but to comment on her appearance in front of the girl's family and family to be, for the purpose of shaming her was reprehensible to Elizabeth. She could laugh at the follies and nonsense of the Collinses, but not the blatant cruelty of Lady Catherine.<br>She cleared her throat, a noise which echoed around the silent table. "Whilst being grossly fat is never to be desired, I would argue that my dear friend is hardly in such a category. I believe that the appearance of a stout, healthy figure would be prized over a sickly, emaciated one." She looked defiantly at Lady Catherine, unknowingly reminding the lady of her own daughter.  
>"Indeed." Darcy chimed in. "I believe most would prefer the former."<br>Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes at her nephew's blatant disapproval of her Anne.  
>"Miss Darcy is loveliness herself, Lady Catherine," said Henry, attempting to smooth the disagreement. "I thank you for your concern in the matter in thinking of our matrimonial happiness, but I assure you, I could never disapprove of your beloved niece."<br>"Nor would you want to." Snapped Lady Catherine. "An upstart like yourself, marrying a Darcy! You should be counting yourself lucky for your opportunity."  
>The table again went silent, and Elizabeth did not trust herself to speak.<br>"That is quite enough, Aunt Catherine." Said Darcy in a voice that invited no argument. "You are a guest here, may I remind you, and I will not stand for you insulting the people who will become Georgiana's family. The Bennets are good people, who have sat here and borne your insults in a most gentile manner. The only reprehensible relative here, madam is YOU." Darcy's eyes flashed at his aunt, who looked amazed at being spoken to in such a manner. Mr and Mrs Collins looked equally shocked, yet the remainder of the table regarded him with respect and admiration.  
>"I see that my assistance is not required here." Lady Catherine said haughtily as she rose to leave. "But mark my words, Mr Darcy, I will have my say when the day comes that you marry Anne."<br>All eyes darted to Elizabeth as she gasped loudly.  
>Lady Catherine whirled around with a cruel smile twisting her face.<br>"Yes, Miss Bennet. He is engaged to my daughter. It is clear to me that there is some partiality to you- I have eyes enough to see the looks you've shared this evening, and you reside in the best guest room of Pemberley- but it cannot be borne! My nephew knows his duty and will not be drawn in by the arts and alurements of a pretentious upstart like yourself."  
>Thomas Bennet began to speak to defend his daughter from such defamatory words, but Mr Darcy silenced everyone as he stood up.<br>"Enough!" He roared, steely determination in his eyes. The table at Pemberley were about to see how formidable Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy could be. His voice became dangerously low as he addressed his aunt.  
>"You have embarrassed and humiliated a respectable family this evening, and continued to display your own ill-breeding by turning your appalling manners upon an innocent maiden simply because I am partial to her." Elizabeth blushed at this admittance, and felt all eyes on her.<br>"As much as I admire my cousin, I shall tell you for the final time that I shall not marry her. The betrothal was arranged by yourself, and only yourself and neither Anne nor I want any part in it, and never have. We have never been engaged." He shot a poignant look at Elizabeth, who could not meet anyone's eye.  
>Lady Catherine sputtered but Darcy continued to growl over the top of her protests. "You spoke of Miss Bennet as a pretentious upstart, and using arts and alurements to capture a gentleman." He walked around to where Elizabeth sat. "I shall warn you only once madam." He put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You are never again to speak in that manner about my wife!"<br>The silence in the room was deafening.  
>"Lizzy! You are engaged to Mr Darcy?" Cried Kitty.<br>Elizabeth looked up at Darcy, who smiled at her, and then looked back to Kitty smiling. "Indeed I am."  
>Lady Catherine looked as though she was about to burst with rage. "You are determined to have him, even though you are beneath him in rank? You wish him to be censured? Ridiculed by all in his circle? His family name being brought to ruins by the inclusion of yours? Darcy- are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?"<br>"I believe, madam, that you appear to be labouring under a misapprehension," said Mr Bennet loudly. All eyes turned to him.  
>"The Bennet line are not country farmers, as you seem determined to think. Next to Netherfield- where our eldest daughter is mistress in fact- the Longbourn estate is the largest in Hertfordshire, and has been in the family for two hundred years. I'm fairly certain this qualifies us as established members of the landed gentry. Please- correct me if I'm wrong." A smile played on his lips. "From what I have heard of the Darcy estate, the details seem quite similar. As much as I greatly esteem the man, Mr Darcy is not from a titled family. I can only conclude that whilst the Darcy family enjoy a healthier income, our two families share the same class. I fail to see how my blood could be polluting your nephew's lineage. Furthermore, after your vulgar manners this evening, I believe it is I who should be protesting these unions, since two of my children will sire Darcy offspring. Do I want YOUR blood in my family line, madam?!"<br>Lady Catherine shrank back at being so thoroughly rebuked and put in her place.  
>"I am most seriously displeased." Said Lady Catherine in a shaky voice.<br>"I think we can all appreciate that, Lady Catherine." Came Mary's voice to the surprise of everyone. "Perhaps you were right earlier in saying it is time to retire for the evening? We did have a long day travelling today, and you are always telling us of the benefits of a good nights rest. Perhaps you might remind me of which perfume is best used on the pillowcases at night? Is it sandalwood? I am always forgetting your sound advice on such matters."  
>"Yes, well, a good rest always is welcome. I am always telling Mrs Jenkins so. If she rested more, her memory would be far sharper. I am most attentive to her in that regard. Mrs Collins, I have told you time and time again about lavender oil. A drop in your pillow will send you straight to sleep. I shall definitely need some tonight after the outrage I have witnessed this evening."<br>"Yes indeed," soothed Mary. "Come Mr Collins, let us escort Lady Catherine to her chambers." Mr Collins was out of his chair before Mary had finished the sentence, and the three exited the room. Mary looked behind her as she left, catching Elizabeth's eye. Elizabeth gave her a smile of greatest gratitude, and Mary nodded.

After the trio had left, anxious eyes returned to Mr Bennet after what he had declared.  
>Mr Bennet waved his hand carelessly.<br>"Do not fret, I will not deny or withdraw my consent to your matches," he said dryly. "Consider it all theatrics."  
>Darcy looked him in the eye. "Thank you sir. Although I never got to ask you formally for your daughters hand in marriage. I assure you I planned to do so the moment after the wedding."<br>"Yes yes, very well. It is quite obvious from your staunch defence of my family and Elizabeth in particular how much you admire her. I know my Lizzy and can vouch for her returning the regard. Besides, Mrs Bennet here would scarce let me live it down if I did not consent!"  
>He chuckled at Mrs Bennet, who still sat in stunned silence. "Do you hear that, Mrs Bennet? Another wedding to plan!"<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Lady Catherine refused to leave her room on the eve of her niece's wedding, which suited the other Pemberley guests. Mary and Mr Collins did their best to console the great lady, although Mary could not help feeling hurt at the venom hurled towards Elizabeth. She was, after all, part of the same family, and each barb thrown at the Bennet family hit Mary just as hard. She privately began to see the woman very differently, but since she was a woman who took her marriage vows seriously, she would never object to the lady and vex her husband. Mary wondered what it must be like to live constantly with such an oppressive person, and felt a new sympathy for Miss Anne de Bourgh. Whilst she would never seek to tear apart two people in love like her sister and Mr Darcy, Mary could not help but think that Miss de Bourgh's chance of escaping Rosings park had slipped away, and felt a pang of regret at the engagement. Mary resolved to try and befriend Miss de Bourgh, and be a source of respite for the girl.

Now that Elizabeth and Darcy's engagement had become public, they were never granted a moment's peace to dwell on the happy fact. Elizabeth was inundated with questions from her sisters and mother, and Darcy felt compelled to join his new father and brother, as well as oversee arrangements for the next day's celebrations, and his own departure from Pemberley. Additionally, Elizabeth spent majority of her time with Georgiana, and writing to Jane to share her happy news. The day passed with barely a spoken word between the couple, and much to their despair the night went much the same fashion.  
>Elizabeth changed into her nightgown and readied herself for sleep. Try as she might, she could not settle down. She felt restless, and knew it to be because of the unsaid words between her and Darcy following the announcement of their engagement. Elizabeth sighed. The wedding was tomorrow, and then she would journey back to Hertfordshire with her family. She doubted she would get a moment to talk with Mr Darcy, like she so desperately needed to.<br>Realising there was no chance of her falling asleep soon, Elizabeth slipped out of bed. The house was quite quiet now. Elizabeth had been one of the last to retire, in hopes of gleaning a moment with her beloved, and that was more than an hour ago. Elizabeth felt quite certain that everyone had gone to sleep. Surely she would be safe to sneak down to the library to choose a book to ease her restless mind.  
>Donned in her slippers and with a thick robe covering her cotton nightgown, Elizabeth silently carried her candle down the stairs and along the hallway to the library. She padded along the shelves, eventually settling for a novel. Her mind was whirling and she did not feel up for heavier subjects to ponder this evening. She clutched her book and turned to leave, but caught sight of a flickering light under the door to Darcy's study. He must still be awake! Thought Elizabeth happily.<p>

Darcy sat at his desk, answering some letters of business. He would be too preoccupied with the wedding tomorrow, and then he would leave for London until he heard back from Mr Bingley regarding his visit to Netherfield. He had loathed having to be parted from Elizabeth for much of the day, but he had preparations that must be made, considering his absence from his estate. He lamented the fact that he would not get a chance to talk with Elizabeth, and prayed that his journey to Netherfield might take place sooner rather than later.

He picked up his quill once more with a smile on his face. At least now that they were betrothed they might write to one another! Darcy settled into his chair, and pondered what to write to the dearest lady in his life.

He had just dipped his pen in the ink when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the door.

Darcy startled at the soft knock and tentatively opened the door. He blinked, hardly believing the vision before his eyes. Elizabeth stood before him, her lovely long hair spilling out of its loose braid and framing her lovely face with wispy curls. Her eyes glittered in the low candlelight, as she held her candle in one hand, and her book in the other.

Darcy's eyes widened as he noticed what she was wearing. Her robe hung loose and was now slightly open, just enough for him to glimpse her nightgown beneath. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes roamed over her.

Elizabeth followed Darcy's appreciative gaze down her length, and gasped with realisation as she looked down that she was no longer formally attired. In the excitement of discovering him awake, Elizabeth had completely forgotten she was already in her night clothes, and what was more, her robe was no longer closed shut. She attempted to close it and protect her modesty, but given her hands were each occupied, the attempt was not successful. Mr Darcy stepped forward silently, and slid a hand within her robe, his palm on her lower back. He pulled her against him, and shut the door behind them. His other hand reached inside her robe and held her waist firmly. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, in a frenzy of passion.

Elizabeth's murmurs of protest finally forced him to wrench his lips from hers, his eyes glossy with desire.

"Not so much as a hello, Fitzwilliam?" She teased, putting down her candle and book.

He groaned, and began moving his hands toward the front of her robe, opening it further and admiring the sight. "You cannot expect to knock on my study door at midnight in your nightgown and receive polite conversation, Elizabeth." He eyed her body hungrily.

"I forgot I was not properly dressed! I only thought of talking to you. I missed you today, my love."

He brought his forehead to hers. "And I you. I am sorry I have not been available all day today. There were a few pressing matters of business I needed to tend to."

"I did not come to discuss business, Fitzwilliam, although I completely understand why you were absent today. I confess I too barely had a moment free to visit with you."

"Then why did you come?" Said Darcy, smiling as he untied his cravat.

Elizabeth watched him in both alarm and fascination, and he suddenly stopped.

"You do not mind, do you? I find I am much more comfortable without my cravat and vest on, and standing here talking to you I feel most overdressed."

Elizabeth relaxed and giggled. "That is quite understandable sir. I, I suppose I was struck by the daily implications of you being my husband. Namely, not always being fastidiously dressed. I confess, I cannot picture you in informal attire!"

Darcy smiled as he removed his vest. "Well, I suppose you can begin your education here and now, since we are officially engaged now."

His eyes clouded over and darkened.

"I am exceedingly sorry for how that announcement was made. It was my intention of going to your father, and for you to be able to announce it to your family on your own terms. Have I greatly disappointed you?

Elizabeth reached up and tousled his curls. "No, Fitzwilliam, I was not disappointed. I was surprised, but to own the truth, I was quite glad you stood up to your aunt and defended me. I confess, I had always hoped my marriage partner would honour and respect me. You showed me tonight that I have found such a thing in you."  
>Darcy kissed the tip of her nose. "You are my everything, Elizabeth. I hardly know how I existed without you. I want you to know that when married, we will be a united front. Nobody shall even utter your name in disdain without feeling my wrath."<br>Elizabeth smiled at his vehemence, but hated the thought of causing a rift between Darcy and the few family members he had.  
>Darcy noticed her furrowed brow.<br>"What bothers you my love?"  
>"Fitzwilliam, your aunt speaks the truth. There are those who will scorn you for choosing me. I hate bringing you difficulties, and I abhor the thought of separating you from your family!"<br>Darcy brought his two hands up to Elizabeth's face and cupped her cheeks.  
>"My darling, do you not realise? No difficulty is worse than not having you by my side. The people who do not respect my choice of bride are not the kind of people I want in my life. And once we are wed..." His voice became husky and he slid one hand down to rest on her abdomen, "we will be our own family. YOU will be my family, our children will be my family. My aunt does not deserve to call herself such unless she accepts you."<br>Darcy's eyes were blazing, but all Elizabeth could focus on was his warm hand still spanning her stomach. She could not form any words, so overwhelmed she was by his intimate touch. She nodded her head in understanding.  
>Darcy looked down where his hand rested. "We have so much joy ahead of us, Elizabeth. Let us not ruin it by dwelling on evil words and spiteful actions."<br>Elizabeth felt tears spring to her eyes. Darcy looked so endearing, standing there with his shirt tails out and collar unbuttoned, curls falling forward as he looked down at his hand gently stroking her abdomen.  
>She placed her hand over his, and laced their fingers together. She brought his palm to her lips and bestowed a kiss there before shutting his fingers.<br>"I shall miss you, my darling." She whispered. "I must go, but please, take this kiss from me."  
>"That is probably wise, my love. I am so very fortunate that you have given your love to me. In return, I give you this." He tilted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. His lips moved to her cheek, and then grazed down her neck. Elizabeth felt like she was on fire.<br>Darcy pulled back with a smile on his face. "Sleep well, my darling. And please know that the next time I see you in your nightgown, I won't stop there."  
>Elizabeth blushed, and bid him goodnight.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Frances Bennet sat in the front parlour of Longbourn, gazing out at the snow-covered fields of Hertfordshire. Despite the cold environment outside, Frances Bennet's cheeks were glowing with the warmth of a full and contented heart. Thomas Bennet approached his wife and bent to kiss one of her rosy cheeks. "Happy Christmas, Mrs Bennet." He said. "Now tell me, has this been the happiest year yet?"  
>Mrs Bennet smiled at their tradition. Every year he would ask, and every year, be it from the festivities, the general good will of people or the prospect of a roaring fire on a cold day, Mrs Bennet would feel in an extraordinarily good mood and declare it to be the best year yet.<br>"Indeed it is, Mr Bennet!" She cried, uttering the same speech she had every year. "We have a roof over our heads and food on our table, we have our health, and we have one another."  
>Mr Bennet enjoyed this time of year. It was the one time of year his wife seemed to forget her usual petty distractions and contemplate how fortunate the Bennet family actually was.<br>"Whilst I appreciate your sentiment, as I have done every year, I find your comments particularly truthful this year." Agreed Mr Bennet. "Our family has increased significantly in the last year, has it not?!"  
>"Oh, Mr Bennet!" Exclaimed Frances Bennet in raptures. "To have four children married- three to such fine, eligible partners, God is indeed good to us! I declare, the neighbours are quite jealous when they see me pass on my way to Netherfield!"<br>Mr Bennet smirked. "I quite imagine that has something to do with the fact that our granddaughter is the most agreeable child I have ever encountered!"  
>"Oh, our Isabelle! Well, with parents like Jane and Mr Bingley, she was never destined to be plain or bad tempered. Such a sweet child she is! Jane says she has begun to crawl, oh I cannot wait to see it for myself!"<br>Mr Bennet chuckled, and teased his wife. "Watching the window will not make them arrive any faster, Mrs Bennet!"  
>"I know- but how I long to see them all again, and Lizzy and Darcy, and Henry and dear Georgiana. I do think I am growing accustomed to calling her that. Such a dear sweet girl, and such an excellent mother!"<br>Mrs Bennet clapped her hands together. "I can hardly believe my Henry has two daughters! Twins! No wonder Georgiana looked so much larger than she should have. I hear the girls are thriving, even though they were born so early. Is that not wonderful news for our little Bennet granddaughters? Oh to see them again! They were barely weeks old when I saw them last at Lizzy's wedding, and that was over six months ago!"

"Well my dear, hopefully you will see more of them this coming year, as Henry and I start working together to break this entail business once and for all!" Mr Bennet declared.  
>Mrs Bennet continued to prattle and fuss over this and that in attempt to distract herself from her three children due to arrive from Netherfield to celebrate Christmas luncheon.<br>"Tis but a shame Mary and Mr Collins cannot join us, Mama" said Kitty, from a corner of the room. The loss of her four older siblings had had a great impact on Kitty, who now asked to be called her Christian name, Catherine. To strangers, she was introduced as Miss Bennet, which made her feel most grown up, and she had begun to view Lydia as an immature child. She had started to distance herself from her younger sister, and spent a great deal more time with her eldest sister, and her little niece. The influence improved Kitty's demeanor drastically.  
>As if to illustrate her very view, Lydia snorted crudely at Kitty's remark. "I for one am happy not to be sharing my Christmas with such a horrid man. It's bad enough that the formidable Mr Darcy shall be here!"<br>"Mr Darcy is a kind, gentle man, if you bothered to get to know him at all, Lydia." Said Kitty softly. "And Mr Collins has merits about him I am sure."  
>Lydia rolled her eyes. "Well, I am glad anyways that Mary is too fat to travel!" She declared rudely and stalked off.<br>Mrs Bennet heard the last part of their conversation, and went into hysterics. "I am so very vexed that I cannot attend my own daughter in her time of need!" She cried. "Mary's baby will arrive any day now, and I am not there!"  
>"I know it is tough," soothed Kitty. "But remember that Mary is not alone. Miss Anne de Bourgh has become a dear friend and is more than willing to assist Mary. And consider all the joy that will become you in staying in Hertfordshire." She went to put an arm across her mothers shoulder, but Mrs Bennet stood up in frustration. "Oh, what would you know, Kitty! It's that de Bourgh woman not allowing me to visit and Mr Collins adhering to her wishes! It is very unChristian if you ask me." She sniffed and sat down in a most disgruntled manner.<br>Mr Bennet sensed his daughters dejected manner, and put a hand in her shoulder. "You speak wisely, Kit-Catherine. Despite Mr Collins actions, the fact remains that both he and Lady de Bourgh are tied to our family now, and we must not make family occasions anymore tense. Come, it is the season of peace and merriment, Mrs Bennet. Let it rest."  
>Mrs Bennet begrudgingly nodded her head.<br>"And in time Mr Darcy and his sister will surely persuade their aunt to allow your visit, or permit Mary to visit us here." Said Kitty hopefully.  
>The subject was thankfully dropped, as the distinctive sound of carriages approaching was heard.<br>The sounds of laughter and baby squeals quickly dissolved Mrs Bennet's anger. She rushed outside and her shouts of delight were heard for miles around.  
>"Jane, Mr Bingley! Get Isabelle inside before she catches a chill! Oh Henry! Look at you holding a baby! Is it Anne, or Frances that you have? Anne? Georgiana, you look lovely dear. And this must be my little namesake. My, they look quite similar, do they not? So much like their mother. Mr Darcy, it is a pleasure sir-oh, a kiss on the cheek, goodness me! Hello, Lizzy, marriage certainly suits you!"<br>Mrs Bennet bundled everyone inside out of the cold. Longbourn had never been so full of laughter and love.  
>Later in the afternoon, as the babies napped and the adults sat in the parlour with full stomachs, Kitty looked around the room at her married siblings. All three had married spouses of high social standing, yet all three spouses appeared to dote on her siblings. This was in stark contrast to Mary's marriage to a humble parson, who clearly did not cherish her. Kitty had been at Netherfield often enough to see that Mr Bingley valued his wife's opinion and viewpoint, and there was an equality there. Henry too had the love and admiration of his wife, and Kitty could instantly see that they were content in their marriage. But it was Darcy and Lizzy who took her breath away. Kitty could detect the open admiration that Lizzy had when looking at her husband, and Kitty noticed how often Lizzy peeked over at him. What made Kitty smile was how often Mr Darcy was doing the same thing to her sister. The look that he reserved for Elizabeth was so deeply in love that Kitty felt her own heart beat faster. How could Lizzy stand to be loved so fiercely? Kitty wondered. But deep down, she longed for someone to feel that passionately about her.<br>Just when Kitty thought Mr Darcy couldn't be any more in love with her sister, she saw him tenderly take her hand and kiss it passionately, while she looked adoringly up at him. Kitty looked away in embarrassment at having witnessed such a private moment between the Darcy's.  
>"May I have your attention please?" Mr Darcy's voice suddenly cut through the quiet peaceful scene. My dearest loveliest Elizabeth and I have some news. Darling?"He smiled at Elizabeth.<br>She grinned from ear to ear. "We are expecting a child, sometime in April!"  
>Elizabeth glowed with happiness as congratulations flowed in, and Mr Darcy could barely contain his joy at becoming a father.<br>"I was wondering if you might like to return to Pemberley with us, Catherine." Said Elizabeth quietly to her sister, amidst the effusions.  
>Kitty's eyes lit up. "Truly? And assist you leading up to your confinement?"<br>Elizabeth nodded. "I should dearly love some company, as the Derbyshire winter is frightfully cold and I am bound up indoors." She shot a smiling glance to her husband, who met her eyes with a curious expression. "My dear husband does not like me to be walking in the snow!"  
>"Of course he does not!" Said Kitty, aghast. "That is quite dangerous!" She paused. "He loves you so very much, you know."<br>Elizabeth had a dreamy smile on her face. "Yes, I know. I am most lucky, am I not?"  
>Kitty had a small smile on her own face. "If only Mr Darcy or Mr Bingley had a brother for me!" She sighed with laughter.<br>Elizabeth took her sisters hand. "Well, that is most unfortunate, but I have it on good authority that there is a cousin of the Darcy's who is single and most eligible. From what Fitzwilliam and Georgiana tell me of him, he sounds a fine gentleman and I believe you would get along quite well with him. His name is Colonel Fitzwilliam."  
>"A Colonel?" Gasped Kitty. "Oh don't tell Lydie, she loves a red coat!"<br>"That is precisely why I haven't included her. You have matured a lot, Catherine, and I see you admiring my marriage, and Jane's and Henry's. We all married for love, not for status. We each got to know our partners and knew we could love and respect them, and they us. If I thought for an instant that you were superficial enough to make acquaintances based on appearances, I never would have offered you the chance to visit Pemberley and meet our friends. I believe you are not- Jane certainly assures me you are more careful and sensible than that."  
>Kitty nodded her head. "There was a time all I wanted was to be admired and envied for having something to be coveted, but now I see how empty that happiness would be. I wish to have friends who I share common interests with, and hope one day for a marriage partner who I can love as well as like as a person."<br>Elizabeth clasped her sisters hands. "I am proud of you Catherine!" She said. "The offer stands, if you so wish it. Colonel Fitzwilliam is on leave and will be staying with us also for a month or so. I do believe you two shall become firm friends." Elizabeth sent her sister a sly smile that suggested she hoped for a great deal more than that. Kitty smiled and looked down in embarrassment.  
>As the day drew to a close, the Netherfield party began gathering their belongings to journey home. Everybody was busily settling the Bingley and Bennet families into the carriages that they didn't notice Mr Darcy leading his wife across the entrance where the mistletoe once again hung. Mr Darcy silently reached up and plucked a berry off the sprig, then swept his wife into his arms with a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Mrs Darcy!" He whispered into her lips, before dropping to his knees. As Elizabeth wished him a Merry Christmas back, he gently and tenderly kissed the slight bulge below her navel. Elizabeth sighed with absolute contentment, as he murmured into her dress. "Merry Christmas, little one."<br>And inside Elizabeth, their son began to kick in response to his fathers voice.

**Author's Note: and with that, my story ends, and the Darcy's begins! **

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments and insightful reviews. I apologise that my geographical knowledge of England is woefully inaccurate, and that Derbyshire is much farther from London than I realised. I tried to reconcile this discrepancy, but couldn't keep the story flowing as smoothly, so reluctantly let the inaccuracy lie. Luckily I realised before publishing that Cambridge is *not* actually in London. Woeful, I know! (Blush)**

**I've been writing this story on my computer for a while, but I decided to wait until I'd finished before publishing it, so that's why I could post it so quickly. To be honest, I wasn't sure it was finish-able for a while there, and didn't want to keep people hanging in suspense. Much better this way, yes?!**

**I know I was pretty harsh with Darcy, but I hope you feel like he has done enough to deserve our Elizabeth, and that they will be happy together! **

**In my head, I always envisioned a Bennet son would be a mix of the three positive male characters in the book- so I gave him Bingley's sweetness and easy manners, Mr Bennet's humour and wit, and Darcy's intelligence and confidence. I'm pretty happy with how he turned out! I loved a more assertive portrayal of Georgiana in the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, and decided to borrow the concept here. Otherwise, our hero and heroine would probably still be at cross purposes! Thank goodness she sent him off up the hill after her!**

**Thank you all once again for devoting your time to my little story, and indulging the ideas that I've had whirling about my head for some years now! **

**x **


End file.
